Todo por venganza
by Yumey
Summary: Todo fue por venganza, pero nada salió como Draco esperaba. Un destino marcado, grandes decisiones, un mundo por salvar y cosas que nunca debieron suceder. "¿En qué me he convertido mi más dulce amigo? todo cuanto conozco desaparece al final... te destrozare, te haré daño"
1. ¿Cómo destruirlos?

**CÓMO DESTRUIRLOS**

_**¿Es acaso tu vanidad y tu amor por todo lo que no has de lograr?**_

Se dirigía al gran comedor sumamente enfadado, no soportaba que Potter siempre se saliera con la suya "disfruten sus momentos felices por que será la ultima" pensaba el joven rubio de slytherin "¿de que forma puedo dañarlos? Hacer que los tres sufran, Potter por ser tan detestable y darse sus aires de grandeza, el imbecil de weasley por ser su mejor amigo y un lamebotas pobreton, y por supuesto esa asquerosa sangre sucia de Granger"

-Draquito ¿no piensas comer?-se escucho la voz de Pansy Parkinson

- No me llames draquito, y comere cuando se me de la gana así que no me molestes

Pansy le dirigió una de sus sonrisas tontas, estaba acostumbrada a que Draco la tratara así y el hecho de que el la incluyera en su circulo social para ella representaba un gran honor

Malfoy se percato de la cara embobada que puso su amigo Blaise Zabinni al ver entrar a alguien al gran comedor y dirigió la mirada a las puertas para ver a quien observaba como estupido y allí la vio "¿siempre tiene que estar con sus dos guaruras?

-¿Por que rayos la miras así?- pregunto Malfoy al moreno

-La verdad no esta nada mal para entretenerse un rato

-¡Que cosa tan mas repugnante se te ocurre! Liarte con una asquerosa sangre sucia y no cualquiera, sino precisamente Granger

-No exageres, solo pensaba en pasar el rato, lastima que no se dejaría con eso de que es tan puritana, es mas creo que ni siquiera nadie la ha besado, el día del baile de los tres magos Victor Krum la quiso besar y ella lo esquivo

-Entonces mi estimado Blaise tu no tienes ninguna oportunidad- el moreno se puso a reír sonoramente ante aquel comentario

-¿De que hablas? Yo tengo muchas mas oportunidades que tú de que ella se fije en mi, pues aunque seas el galán de Hogwarts a ti ni siquiera te dirigiría una mirada que no fuera de desprecio

El rubio esbozo una sonrisa perversa, las palabras del moreno le habian dado la idea que necesitaba para destruir al trío dorado, atacaría a quien veía como su eslabón principal, para así lograr destruir la cadena completa y el, Draco malfoy obtendría su anhelada victoria, la función apenas iba a comenzar…


	2. Un plan

**UN PLAN**

_**"la venganza es un plato que se come frió"**_

Blaise miro con desconfianza a su amigo

-¿Qué te sucede? Esa sonrisa no es por nada bueno, te conozco muy bien-ya que el rubio consideraba a Zabinni como su único amigo, por tal razón este lo conocía muy bien

-La sangre sucia será mi arma secreta para acabar con ese detestable trío

-¿Y cómo se supone que vas a lograrlo? ¿Acaso le vas a lanzar una maldición? Te advierto que esta muy bien preparada en defensa contra las artes oscuras (N/A obvio si estaba en el ED)

-No seas tonto, la atacare de manera que no tenga cura, la destruiré lenta y profundamente, de forma que con ella arrastrara a sus dos amigos, nadie se resiste a mis encantos mucho menos alguien tan insignificante como Granger y una vez que la tenga en mis manos -el chico carraspeo y se dirigió a Pansy -¿Podrías hacerme el favor de dejar de escuchar conversaciones ajenas y dirigir tus narices a otro lado?

-Solo me iba a despedir de ustedes, debo ir a la biblioteca

La chica se levanto sonrojada y se dirigió a la salida del gran comedor, mientras que Zabini volteaba a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Deberías conformarte con Pansy que esta loca por ti

-No me interesa una descerebrada como ella -contesto el rubio de forma tajante - Ella es solo para mi diversión y nada más, pero yo quiero un reto y Granger será el mió

-¡Bah! Y dime gran Draco ¿cómo vas a conseguir que Granger caiga rendido ante tus encantos?

-Se te olvida que es una mujer y todas las mujeres tienden a caer rendidas ante alguien como yo -dijo Malfoy haciendo énfasis en la frase todas las mujeres -además no me aventare al ruedo así nada mas, primero me ocupare en conocerla, observare cada detalle de su persona, sus gustos, sus puntos débiles, todo lo averigüe sobre ella será útil para poner en marcha mi venganza

-No crees que te llevara semanas conocerla bien,¡¡ quizás te lleve años!!

-No seas exagerado, será muchísimo antes de que terminemos el año, además por ahora no tengo prisa…. La venganza es un plato que se come frió.


	3. El juego aun no empieza

**EL JUEGO AUN NO EMPIEZA **

** "La venganza es una herencia de las almas débiles;**

**nunca se cobija en los corazones fuertes"**

Habían pasado tres semanas durante las cuales Malfoy se había dedicado a observar a la castaña y estudiar sus movimientos sin que ella se percatara de ello, o así parecía ser.

Mientras estaba recostado en su habitación repasaba en todo lo que sabia de ella hasta ese momento "cuando esta pensando o tiene dudas tiene la manía de morderse el labio inferior, se sonroja ante los halagos; suele ser demasiado modesta; su vida social transcurre en la biblioteca y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa con sus dos centinelas, Potter y Weasley; aparte de ellos convive un poco con la hermana del pobretón, el estupido de Neville y la lunatica de revenclaw….vaya su vida social si que es patetica….umm ¿que mas? le gusta el desayuno mientras lee, probablemente para repasar antes de las clases, lo que la convierte en una tragalibros; le gusta la ropa holgada…..definitivamente esta chica no es nada sexy ni agradable; no se le ha conocido ningun novio ni le da entrada a otros chicos, si no pregúntenle al ciego de Krum jaja, rayos que mujer tan complicada es esa sangre sucia, nunca he conocido a alguien así. En resumen viene siendo una sabelotodo amargada, solterona y con aires de pureza y de grandeza" esto era lo que pensaba el joven rubio con la mirada perdida en el techo

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca:

"Vaya, me sorprende que Malfoy no este aquí, ni que el día de hoy no me lo haya topado por ningún lado, si no supiera que le resulto repugnante pensaría que me esta siguiendo; jaja que tonterías se te ocurren hermione, de todas maneras aunque fuera cierto, se que no seria para nada bueno" pensaba la chica

-Será mejor que deje de pensar en tonterías -se dijo en voz alta la chica mientras reía, con lo que gano la mirada reprobatoria de la señora pince

Mientras tanto el rubio daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama de su habitación tratando de idear algún plan que le permitiera acercarse a Granger, de repente se incorporo de un salto, pues se le había ocurrido una gran idea (según el) "primero debo hablar con Blaise, el me va a ser util" salio a la sala común y lo encontró cortejando a una chica de cuarto año

- Blaise, quiero hablar contigo

- ¿tiene que ser ahora? -Aunque le basto una mirada de su amigo para decidirse -Nos vemos después linda -le guiño un ojo y la chica se fue -Y bien ¿Qué sucede para que me interrumpas mientras estoy ocupado?

- Oportunidades no te faltan blaise, así que no acepto reclamos

-Esta bien señor oportuno ¿me vas a contar qué sucede o no?

-Pues se me ha ocurrido algo para poder acercarme a la sangre sucia

- Aja, esto tengo que oírlo ¿Cómo lo vas a lograr?

- Lo único que necesito es alejarla de sus dos amigotes; de esta manera quedara expuesta ante cualquier ave de caza como yo -rió Malfoy con suficiencia - Lo de Weasley no será tan complicado, últimamente se porta irritable con ella, y no es para menos cualquiera se da cuenta que el pobretón babea por Granger y debe de estar harto de sus desprecios, el detalle será conseguir a alguien lo suficiente loca y ciega que se muera por andar con ese traidor a la sangre, por que solo una novia terminaría alejándolos el tiempo suficiente para que yo entre en acción y es ahí donde entras tú

-De ninguna manera, ¡¡ni creas que pienso andar con weasley!!

-¡Serás tarado!

-¡¡Bah!! Solo estaba jugando, ¿entonces dime que quieres que haga yo?

-Tus relaciones publicas son mejores que las mías y ya que tienes tus "contactos" en todas las casas te será fácil a encontrar a alguien que le interese weasley, aunque la verdad dudo que exista una persona que quiera estar con el, pero al menos consigue a alguien influenciable.

-Eso será fácil, pero te olvidas de Potter

-No, ese será aun mas fácil -contesto el rubio- Me he dado cuenta de las miradas que pone cuando ve a la hermana de Weasley, y como echa chispas cuando la ve con el novio, solo tengo que encargarme de que esa tonta termine con el novio, así le dejare el camino libre a el cicatrizado para consolarla y que suceda algo mas

-Y ¿Qué te asegura que Ginny Weasley quiera andar con Potter?

-Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, todos sabemos del gran amor de la tonta esa hacia Potter desde que lo conocio, y aun lo mira como antes pero con mas discreción, de eso estoy seguro, es de esperarse que los insectos solo se fijan en los de su propia condición - dijo Malfoy con desprecio

-Así que ahora seras "Malfoy el cupido" - rió socarronamente Blaise

-¡Serás imbecil! Sabes que esa no es mi intención pero es la mejor opción. Si sus dos amiguitos se encuentran ocupados con un noviazgo ni siquiera van a tener tiempo para ella, la dejaran sola e indefensa y es ahí donde estare yo, el gran Draco Malfoy, para acercarme a ella e iniciar mi venganza - termino estas palabras haciendo una mueca de asco

-Si, me queda todo claro, por ahora te dejo, desde hace tiempo quiero ver a uno de mis "contactos" en Griffyndor, cierta morena simpática, además es el momento ideal para averiguar lo que me has encomendado


	4. Que inicie el juego

**Hola, agradezco a Mortia25, y claro que aun hay muchas personas que escriben sobre esta pareja que a mi también me encanta…. Gracias por los ánimos y por supuesto seguiré actualizando :D**

**Continuamos:**

_**"Puedes engañar a todo el mundo algún tiempo. Puedes engañar a algunos todo el tiempo. Pero no puedes engañar a todo el mundo todo el tiempo"**_

Al día siguiente…..

-Me sorprende que estuvieras listo antes que yo, por lo general siempre sales corriendo - le dijo Draco a Zabini mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa

- Nada, solo amanecí de buen humor, además no podía esperar para darte las buenas noticias, tu encargo esta listo -sonrió Zabini con suficiencia

- ¿Y bien? -pregunto Draco con curiosidad, aunque aparentaba indiferencia

-Pues que tienes mucha suerte, sin proponérmelo encontré una chica que se muere por andar con weasley -saco una foto de su bolsillo y la coloco encima de la mesa - Su nombre es Lavender Brown tiene 16 años, cursa el quinto año y pertenece a la casa Griffyndor, mide 1.62, complexión del…..

-¡Cállate quieres! - le grito el rubio algo irritado

-ya, ya, esta bien, solo trataba de darle mas formalidad al asunto - contesto el chico soltando una carcajada pero recupero la postura al ver la cara de Draco - Como decía ella es amiga de Parvati

- ¿Parvati? ¿ Desde cuando llamas a los Griffyndors por sus nombres?

-Mis "amigas" al menos se merecen eso

-Esta bien - bufo de mala gana el rubio - Aun así todavía no acaba tu trabajo, trata de hacerle creer que weasley también se muere por ella, para que de esa forma se decida a conquistar a la comadreja.

-¿Y que harás con Potter?

- Con Potter todo será mas sencillo - carraspeo y después grito a una chica que estaba del otro lado - Pansyyy

- ¿Que sucede draqui…. Draco? - se corrigió al momento acercándose a los chicos

- Requiero de tus servicios - se detuvo al ver la expresión de la joven - Pero no esa clase de servicios, simplemente quiero que utilices tus encantos contra el novio de esa chica weasley, que lo hagas aparecer ante ella en una situación comprometedora ¿entendiste? - La chica asintió - Y cuanto antes mejor

- Por supuesto Draco -contesto con voz seductora - Me retiro, los veo abajo y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ahorita tenga suerte con tu encargo - y sin mas se fue

Pansy caminaba tranquilamente hacia el gran comedor, y en uno de los pasillos se topo casualmente con Dean Thomas quien parecía esperar a alguien "al menos no me equivoque, este es mi día de suerte" pensó la joven morena.

Siguió caminado hasta encontrarse cerca del chico, de repente profirió un leve quejido, se tomo la cabeza y se sostuvo contra la pared. Dean que había visto la escena se acerco a la chica tratando de ayudarla

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te sientes mal?

-Solo fue un pequeño dolor, no te preocupes - trato de reincorporarse pero se quejo de otro dolor y casi se deja caer mientras el joven trataba de sostenerla, segundos después este conjuro un vaso con agua y le cedió el vaso a la chica

-Gracias, que bueno que te encontré por aquí ¿esperas a alguien?

-Si, a Ginny, mi novia; oye te encuentras mejor ¿necesitas algo mas? ¿No quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? - la chica dudo, cuando de repente diviso una melena roja

-Ya estoy bien, pero gracias por preocuparte y ayudarme - de repente se abalanzo abrazando y depositando un beso cerca de los labios de un perplejo Dean, cuando de repente se escucho un grito

-Dean Thomas ¿que rayos te crees? - Pansy soltó al chico y aparento sorpresa ante la aparición de la pelirroja

-Mejor me voy, no quiero causarte problemas - y camino lo mas rápido que pudo riendo por lo bajo

Parkinson entro al gran comedor, tomando su asiento habitual esperando a Malfoy y Zabini, los cuales entraron un poco después de ella, sentándose a su lado. Minutos mas tarde entro Dean el cual se veía decaído y una indiferente Ginny que procuro sentarse lo mas lejos de su novio (mas bien ex novio XD)

-Esos dos se ven raros, al parecer ya hiciste tu trabajo ¿o me equivoco? - le susurro el rubio a Pansy

-No te equivocas, digamos que simplemente me encontraba en el momento perfecto en el lugar correcto

-Debo admitir que por primera vez me sorprendes - siseo el rubio

-Por cierto Blaise, estaba pensando - pero el rubio paro en seco al ver la expresión de su amigo

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que tu también me sorprendes ¿estabas pensando? Admito que eso me tomo por sorpresa - Comento Zabini aparentando ingenuidad

-Imbecil - Malfoy se mostro molesto, pero ya sabia que a su amigo le encantaba bromear por lo que decidió no hacerle mas caso - En fin, solo quería decirte que te des prisa con el caso Weasley Brown, el partido de quidditch se acerca y seria el momento ideal, ya que el pobretón se va a encontrar tan abatido por la derrota que su equipo va a sufrir contra el nuestro, que va a necesitar consuelo.

-Entonces…. si Griffyndor gana ¿se vendran abajo tus planes?

-No seas tonto, claro que no van a ganar, al menos no esta vez, y dada la remota casualidad de que así fuera, el imbecil ese va a estar tan euforico que no creo que rechace a Brown

En ese momento ambos observan como entra Harry junto a Ron y tras ellos una turbada Hermione, entonces Draco comenta mas para si mismo que para Zabini

-Me pregunto si el pobreton tiene que ver en la cara que trae Granger

-Por supuesto que no, la culpa la tiene la mamá y vaya que la hizo con amor - respondio blaise - esta bien no me mires asi, aunque a como la mira weasley en este momento me imagino que tiene mucho que ver

-Pues me da gusto, bien merecido se lo tiene esa asquerosa tragalibros y mientras yo "aun" no pueda hacerla sufrir, que la comadreja se encargue de ello - después de esto siguieron desayunando tranquilamente pues aun quedaba tiempo para la primera clase

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Griffyndor

-¡Rayos! Clase de pociones doble junto a los insoportables de slytheryn, solo esto arruina el perfecto dia - comento Ron decepcionado

-No es para tanto, después de todo no les veremos la cara el resto del dia - le señalo Hermione tratando de animarlo

-Se me olvidaba que a ti te encanta tomar clases, no importa con quien tengas que estar con tal de satisfacer tus necesidades de sabelotodo

-Ron, recuerda que en la tarde tenemos entrenamiento de quidditch - comento Harry tratando de suavizar el ambiente - ¿A dónde vas Hermione?

-A la biblioteca, solo quiero hacer una consulta, los veo en clase - la voz de hermione sonaba un poco forzada en un intento de contener las lagrimas

"¡¡Que rayos sucede con Ron!! No entiendo por que últimamente se comporta así, siempre ha sido un poco pesado pero ahora se esta pasando, quizá sea la presion por tantos deberes y el partido que esta proximo, si no fuera mi amigo ya lo habría mandado a volar, pero si sigue así lo conseguirá"

Hermione seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo perdida en sus pensamientos, en realidad no se dirigía a la biblioteca, solo quería librarse de la presencia de Ron, pues su comportamiento la hacia sentirse mal, además si seguía allí terminaría llorando frente a sus amigos y eso no se lo permitiría jamás, no se mostraría débil ante nadie. Vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para las clases y todo lo que camino la alejo un poco del salon de pociones, así que tomo un atajo con el cual probablemente llegaría antes que todos los demás.

Al llegar la puerta se mantenía cerrada y no había indicio de ningún alumno cerca, así que se decidió a esperar, hasta que alguien tiro bruscamente de su brazo

-¡Pero que rayos…...Malfoy!

-Vaya, vaya Granger, parece que tus amiguitos te han dejado sola


	5. Encuentros con la serpiente

_**"La oscuridad no puede deshacer la oscuridad;  
únicamente la luz puede hacerlo.  
El odio nunca puede terminar el odio;  
únicamente el amor puede hacerlo. "**_

_- ¡¡pero que rayos…...Malfoy!!_

_- vaya, vaya Granger, parece que tus amiguitos te han dejado sola_

- ¡No seas imbécil y suéltame que me lastimas!

- No deberías decir eso, después vas a suplicar que no me aleje de ti - soltó Malfoy con un dejo de fanfarronería

- Ni en tus mejores sueños, y ahora suéltame idiota - la chica hablo con calma tratando de contener su enojo

- Que te quede claro sangre sucia que debes dirigirte a mi con respeto

- Mira estúpido hurón, yo hablo como se me da la gana y ningún cerdo infeliz como tu va a decirme lo que tengo que hacer - Granger ya se había enfurecido

- Deberías medir lo que dices o tendré que callarte yo - acto seguido coloco una mano en la cintura de la chica mientras la atraía hacia el, acercando su boca a la de ella, la castaña se estremeció levemente, el se acercaba cada vez mas hasta que...

- ¡¡QUE TE SUCEDE IMBECIL!! - Hermione se había zafado de sus brazos soltándole tremenda bofetada al rubio -que te quede claro Draco malfoy que es la ultima vez que te vuelves a acercar a mi, y donde te atrevas a tocarme un solo cabello - acto seguido saco la varita y apunto el cuello del chico - te vas a arrepentir

El Slytherin estaba mudo de la impresión ya que no esperaba esa reacción de Granger " esta chica si que tiene carácter...... ¿por que demonios es tan complicada? cualquiera habría caído a mis pies y se hubiese dejado besar, pero no Granger, esa chica es una especie de extraterrestre o algo asi...pero esta me la pagas, ya veras"

Los alumnos habían empezado a llegar, Draco les dio la espalda a todos y Hermione se hacia la desentendida, pero se veía demasiado molesta para intentar ocultarlo, Harry y Ron la observaron y sospecharon que algo malo había sucedido ya que los primeros en llegar habian sido su amiga y Malfoy

- ¿Qué sucedió Hermione? ¿Malfoy te hizo algo? - la voz de Harry sonaba molesta

-Calma Harry, nada grave solo molestarme como siempre pero ya le deje claro que conmigo nadie se mete -la chica decidió no dar la versión completa pues conocía a sus amigos y no quería que se metieran en problemas

Los chicos ya no pudieron seguir hablando al respecto ya que en ese momento llego el profesor Slughorn, inmediatamente todos empezaron a entrar al aula tomando sus respectivos asientos. La clase transcurrió sin novedad a excepción de Harry que decidió no sacar su libro de pociones del príncipe mestizo pues sabia que Hermione se encontraba sensible y no quería ofuscarla mas, además de que la poción que debían preparar era sumamente fácil.

-¿Quien te dejo así Draco? - le susurro Zabini a su amigo

-La maldita de Granger, me agarro desprevenido, pero esta me las va a pagar, haré que llore lagrimas de sangre....es lo menos que merece una sangre sucia como ella - el chico apretaba con furia una cuchara que sostenía en sus manos hasta casi doblarla

-Vaya, esa chica si que tiene carácter, no te será fácil llegar hasta ella - el moreno trataba de no reírse

-Algo se me ocurrirá, pero esa no se me escapa ya veras

-Tienes la suerte de que siempre cargue conmigo un ungüento para golpes y moretones, uno nunca sabe, en menos de una hora ya no te quedara marca alguna -el chico saco un pequeño frasco de su mochila y se lo cedió a Draco, quien lo tomo y se lo quedo observando

-¿Sortilegios Weasley? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? - el chico hizo una mueca de asco

-Tienen productos buenos - sonrió el chico sin inmutarse ante la mirada de Malfoy que haría temblar a cualquiera pero no a Zabini -pero si no te parece quédate con tu golpe y yo me quedare con mi ungüento -el chico rió por lo bajo al ver que el rubio se empezaba a colocar la pomada con resignación

Ron volteo a ver a Malfoy y noto que tenia la marca de una mano en su rostro como si alguien le acabara de dar una cachetada, después le dio un codazo a Harry para que lo viera señalándose una mejilla y después a Draco, con lo cual trataron de contener una carcajada pues no querían llamar la atención. Al término de la clase el pelirrojo se decidió a hablar a Hermione

- Oye Hermione ¿tu le dejaste esa marca en la cara a Malfoy?

-¿Tienes dudas? ¿Acaso crees que la única cosa de lo que soy capaz es estudiar? - dicho esto, la castaña apresuro el paso alejándose de sus amigos

-Vaya que sensible -susurro el pelirrojo para si mismo mientras Harry solo guardo silencio, sabia que Ron se había estado portando muy mal con su amiga y este tenia bien merecido ese trato pero no quiso decir nada para que tampoco se enojara con el

Mientras tanto los remordimientos consumían a la castaña "tal vez me pase con ron, pero el siempre me trata mal y después hace como si nada, y últimamente anda peor que nunca, tal vez se deba a que anda presionado por tantos deberes y el partido que esta mas cerca.....después hablare con el para hacer las pases" Hermione seguía perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que.....

-Disculpa luna, no te vi.

-No te preocupes, se nota que estabas divagando en tus pensamientos, a veces me sucede lo mismo -

"¿A veces? yo diría que frecuentemente" pensó la castaña

-Por cierto, ¿has visto a Harry? pregunto una risueña luna

-Lo perdí hace un rato, pero probablemente los encuentres en la biblioteca, aun les quedaba terminar un ensayo de transformación, y deben estar aprovechando la hora libre

-Entonces iré a buscarlo, nos vemos luego

"Como me gustaría ser como luna, ante la adversidad siempre se encuentra radiante....si fuera como ella probablemente seria conocida en Gryffindor como Hermione la loca ¿pero que digo? definitivamente no, no me gustaría ser como luna, así estoy bien"

La chica salió del castillo y se dirigió hacia el gran lago y se sentó a la sombra de un gran árbol, ese era el lugar favorito de los tres, en donde se sentaban a descansar en sus pocos ratos libres.

"Este lugar siempre me tranquiliza y me trae paz, esto era lo que necesitaba después del coraje que me hizo pasar Malfoy ¿como se le ocurre? por un momento creí que iba a besarme ¡No! Mi primer beso viniendo de ese imbécil seria toda una pesadilla…no se que pretendía si yo le resulto repugnante, probablemente iba a besarme y después se iba a empezar a burlar de mi y con justa razón si yo no se besar..... ¿Será que el sabe que jamás me han besado?...... idiota, si creía que caería en su juego se equivoco, yo no soy una mas de sus amiguitas"

La chica siguió un rato mas perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que se percato de la hora y si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde a transformaciones, así que se paro de un salto y se dirigió apresuradamente al castillo

Después de terminar las clases Harry y Ron se dirigieron al entrenamiento de quidditch, mientras Hermione se quedaba adelantando deberes en la sala común. Apenas habían tenido tiempo de intercambiar palabras puesto que los profesores estaban muy exigentes y los mantuvieron ocupados.

Un poco después de las 9 el hueco de la sala común dejo ver a un Ron decaído que se sentó en el primer sillón que encontró, el chico seguía haciéndolo muy mal en los entrenamientos. Harry venia junto a Ginny la cual platicaba animadamente y al parecer ya se encontraba mucho mejor después de cortar con Dean (esa chica se recupero muy pronto…apenas fue en la mañana XD). Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa al pelirrojo quien mostró cara de confusión, la chica se paro de su asiento dispuesta a aclarar los malentendidos y hacer las pases con ron pero de la nada surgió Lavender acaparando la atención del chico por lo cual decidió no molestarlo. La chica empezó a guardar sus cosas para dirigirse a su habitación pero no podía esquivar a Harry ni a Ginny

-Luna te estaba buscando en la mañana ¿dio contigo?

-Claro, tu le diste las pistas de donde encontrarnos, nunca fallan tus suposiciones - Harry esbozo una sonrisa y después bajo la voz -tenia un encargo de Dumbledore, quería que fuera a verlo lo antes posible

-¿Y para que te quería? - pregunto la castaña con curiosidad

-Solo quería decirme que este año va a darme clases particulares, nada de magia, solo nos encargaremos de estudiar la vida de Voldemort, para saber de que forma puedo atacarlo cuando tenga que enfrentarme a él -cuando su amigo termino estas palabras la castaña no pudo evitar estremecerse mientras Ginny bajo la mirada al suelo quedando en silencio

-¡Sabes que no estas solo Harry! ¡Eh! Y eso es una excelente idea - la chica abrazo a su amigo, no quería pensar que un día probablemente no iba a estar -lo siento, me pongo sentimental, pero ya platicaremos con calma, los dejo ya me voy a dormir

-Por que no te quedas Hermione, estaba contándole mis mejores chistes a Harry

-No gracias, estoy cansada y mañana debo ir antes del desayuno a resolver una duda en la biblioteca - en realidad la castaña lo que no quería era interrumpir el momento de Harry y Ginny pues ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su amigo hacia la pelirroja, aunque este intentara disimularlo

-Nunca cambias, ¡¡¡tanto estudiar hará que te enfermes eh!!! - le dijo Ginny

-No lo creo, este año me he dedicado a estudiar menos....pero me retiro- hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas

DIAS DESPUES….

Era viernes, al día siguiente seria el tan esperado partido, el día habia sido un alboroto total ya que los Slytherin habían concentrado su tiempo en intimidar a los gryffindor, que como representantes de la valentía propia e su casa no se dejaban intimidar. Las clases habían terminado, Draco subió a su habitación dispuesto a leer la carta que evitaba desde el desayuno, no la había querido abrir puesto que venia de su padre y sabía que nada bueno debía de ser.

Draco:

Tengo un asunto importante que tratar acerca del señor tenebroso,  
te espero mañana a las 10:30 en Borgin y Burkes, te podrás trasladar en  
el armario evanescente que ya ha sido reparado.

Adiós….L.M.

(N/A: para los que no recuerdan el armario evanescente es aquel donde un día los gemelos Weasley encerraron a Montague, uno se encuentra en la sala de los menesteres y el otro conecta a la tienda Borgin y Burkes, y es por donde entraron los mortifagos a hogwarts en el 6to libro)

"rayos, probablemente ya se han puesto de acuerdo en que me pongan la marca ¡demonios!! No quiero, estoy harto de todo esto, yo jamás lo desee pero se que no tengo otra opción, los hijos estamos obligados…..gracias a que mis padres son mortifagos ya tengo entrada garantizada al infierno" un ruido sordo en la puerta, trajo de nuevo a Draco Malfoy a la realidad.

- Draco apúrate - grito Zabini del otro lado de la puerta - el entrenamiento ya va a empezar

-Rayos....el partido - abrió la puerta y salio apesadumbrado

-No podré jugar

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Y esa cara?

-Mi padre me cito mañana, durante el partido de quidditch

-¡Ah! Nada mas eso, solo dile que cambie la hora y ya - Malfoy le lanzo una tanta de sus miradas asesinas - ya pues solo trataba de quitar la tensión

-No quiero ser mortifago - susurro el rubio mientras la mirada de su amigo se perdía en el suelo

-No tenemos opción Draco, estamos obligados a seguir con lo que nuestros padres empezaron y no hay opción - pero al menos estaremos juntos en esto y saldremos juntos

-Espero que el imbécil de Potter cumpla su trabajo pronto, nuestro futuro depende de ello - no le agradeció a su amigo sus ultimas palabras, no por que no las sintiera pero siempre trataba de mantenerse frió y distante, un malfoy no debía sentir nada, o eso era lo que trataron de enseñarle - iré a avisarle al equipo

Salió de su habitación, paso por la sala común sin mirar y siguió de largo, preocupado o mas bien asustado, no tenia opción y sabia que se avecinaban tiempos difíciles y no sabia a que se tendría que enfrentar, recordaba el entrenamiento que tuvo durante las vacaciones, donde tuvo que presenciar cosas terribles, se detuvo un momento contra la pared de uno de los pasillo

-No mas, ya no quiero mas -grito mientras golpeaba una de las paredes.

Cierta chica que pasaba por ahí observo la escena y se conmovió pues el joven se veía tan susceptible y apesadumbrado, además con esa cara de ángel conmovería a cualquiera. De repente el chico se percato de su presencia

-¿Qué haces aquí Granger? - le espeto furioso

-Yo ando por donde se me da la gana, el castillo es libre - la chica retrocedió sacando su varita al ver que Draco se aproximaba con gesto amenazador, haciendo caso omiso de la varita de la chica

-Si te atreves a burlarte o a contar algo con tus amigos te aseguro que....

-Lo que te suceda o no me resulta tan insignificante que no vale la pena contarlo, así que no te preocupes….no le diré a nadie - dicho esto guardo su varita y siguió caminando hasta casi doblar la esquina pero antes de hacerlo se volteo hacia el rubio que permanecía de espaldas - hey Malfoy!! Lo que sea que vaya a pasar podrás enfrentarlo - lo pronuncio de forma seria pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa al final en señal de apoyo

"¿Por que rayos le dije eso? ... me dio tanta tristeza verlo así, no es que me importe pero no soporto ver a nadie sufrir......aunque sea un imbécil como Malfoy....intentar ayudar a todo el mundo no me traerá nada bueno en el futuro"

Mientras tanto el rubio se quedo parado en el mismo lugar tratando de asimilar las ultimas palabras de la castaña " lo que sea que vaya a pasar podrás enfrentarlo.....esa impura tiene razón, soy un Malfoy y todo lo puedo....estúpida sangre sucia ¿que se cree? ¿Acaso piensa que me sentiré agradecido por su lastima?.....¡¡claro!! ¡Agradecido!! Eso es, con lo que hizo hoy ya tengo un pretexto para acercarme a ella….ya pensare bien mi táctica, ahora debo avisar al equipo que no jugare"

Malfoy no se había dado cuenta que en realidad las palabras de Hermione fueron las que en realidad lo animaron ante lo que iba a enfrentar en el futuro...


	6. Felix felicis

_**"La decisión del primer beso es la más crucial en cualquier historia de amor, porque contiene dentro de sí la rendición"**_

-¡Animo ron! - grito Lavender - e que vas a jugar muy bien! - el no le hizo caso

- ¿te sirvo té? - le ofrecio Harry - ¿Café? ¿Jugo de calabaza?

- Lo que quieras- respondió un desanimado Ron, y se puso a mordisquear un pan tostado.

Pasados unos minutos llego Hermione; estaba tan harta del desagradable comportamiento de Ron, quien seguía portándose mal con ella, que por eso no había bajado con sus amigos a desayunar. Se paró a su lado mientras buscaba un sitio en la mesa

-¿Que tal están? - les pregunto, y contemplo la nuca de ron

- Muy bien contesto Harry que en ese momento intentaba hacerle beber un vaso de jugo de calabaza a su amigo -Venga bébete esto.

A regañadientes Ron tomo el vaso y ya se lo llevaba a los labios, cuando de pronto Hermione exclamo:

-No lo bebas

Ambos la miraron

-¿Por qué? - pregunto ron

Hermione miro de hito en hito a Harry, como si no diera crédito a sus ojos

-Le has puesto algo en la bebida - lo acuso

- ¡Pero que dices! - repuso Harry

- Ya me has oído. Te he visto. Le has puesto algo en la bebida. ¡Mira, todavía tienes la botella en la mano!

- No se de que me hablas - repuso Harry guardándose rápidamente la botellita en el bolsillo.

-¡Hazme caso, Ron, no te lo bebas! - insistió hermione muy alterada, pero el levanto el vaso, lo vació de un trago y dijo:

-Deja ya de mangonear

Ella escandalizada, se inclino para susurrarle a Harry:

-Deberían expulsarte por esto ¡no me esperaba una cosa así de ti!

-Mira quien habla le susurro el -¿Has hecho algún confundos últimamente? (N/A: para quienes no se acuerden, Hermione utilizo el encantamiento _confundus_ durante las pruebas de _quidditch_ contra Cormac Mclaggen para que Ron quedara en el equipo)

Echando chispas, Hermione fue a buscar un asiento lejos de ellos. Harry no se sintió culpable. Hermione nunca había entendido la importancia del _quidditch_. Luego miro a Ron que en ese momento se relamía y comento

- Ya casi es la hora- mientras se disponía a salir del gran comedor

- Que suerte que haga buen tiempo ¿verdad? - observo Harry

-si admitio ron - que estaba palido

Las chicas del equipo, Ginny y Demelza ya estaban listas y esperaban en el vestuario

-Las condiciones parecen ideales - comento Ginny -Y ¿saben que? a uno de los cazadores de Slytherin, Vaisey, lo golpearon con una bludger en la cabeza durante el entrenamiento y no podrá jugar. ¡Y por si fuera poco, Malfoy también esta enfermo!

- ¿Que? se extraño Harry - ¿que esta enfermo? ¿Que tiene?

-No lo se, pero para nosotros es mejor - repuso ella muy contenta - lo sustituirá Harper; va a mi curso y es un inútil.

- Que sospechoso lo de Malfoy ¿no? -le comento a Ron - Para mi que hay gato encerrado

-Yo lo llamo suerte - Ron parecía un poco mas animado -Y Vaisey tampoco jugara, y es su mejor goleador; no me hacia ninguna gracia que... ¡eh! - exclamo de pronto, mirando fijamente a harry, y dejo de ponerse los guantes de guardián.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tú....- bajo la voz; parecía asustado y al mismo tiempo emocionado - el desayuno....mi jugo de calabaza... ¿no habrás...?

Harry arqueo las cejas pero se limito a decir

-El partido empieza dentro de cinco minutos, será mejor que te calces las botas

El partido resulto todo un exito a pesar de las constantes criticas del comentarista Zacharias Smith contra el equipo de Gryffindor, quien al final tuvo que tragarse sus palabras por el éxito obtenido por parte de estos, aparte de recibir su merecido por parte de Ginny cuando fue a estrellarse al estrado del comentarista.

-¡Seamus dice que hay fiesta en la sala común! - anuncio Demelza

Ron y Harry se quedaron los últimos, y cuando se disponían a salir apareció Hermione. Retorcía su bufanda de Gryffindor y parecía disgustada pero decidida.

-Quiero hablar un momento contigo, Harry -respiro hondo y añadió -No debiste hacerlo, Slughorn menciono que es ilegal.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Delatarnos? -salto Ron

-¿De que están hablando? - pregunto Harry y se volvió para colgar su túnica, de modo que sus amigos no vieran que sonreía

-¡Sabes muy bien de que estamos hablando! - chillo Hermione -Le pusiste poción de la suerte en el jugo del desayuno _¡felix felicis!_

- No es verdad - negó Harry

-¡Si, harry, y por eso todo salio tan bien! ¡Por eso no pudieron jugar los mejores de Slytherin y por eso Ron lo ha parado todo!

-No le puse poción en el jugo -insistió Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Metió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco la botellita que Hermione le había visto en la mano esa mañana. Estaba llena de poción dorada y el tapón de corcho seguía sellado con cera.

-Quería que Ron se lo creyera, así que fingí ponérsela cuando tú estabas mirando. Has parado los lanzamientos por que te creías con suerte -Le explico a su amigo -Pero lo has hecho tu solito - volvió a guardarse la poción.

-¿Seguro que no había nada en el jugo de calabaza? - pregunto Ron perplejo - hace muy buen tiempo y Vaisey no ha podido jugar... ¿De verdad no me has dado poción de la suerte?

Harry negó con la cabeza, ron lo miro un instante y luego miro a Hermione

- ¡Esta mañana le has puesto _felix felicis_ en el jugo a ron, por eso lo ha parado todo! - la imito en son de burla - ¡Pues mira! ¡Resulta que se parar lanzamientos sin ayuda de nadie, Hermione!

-Yo nunca he dicho que no sepas... ¡Ron, tu también pensabas que te la habías tomado!

Pero ron ya se había marchado con la escoba al hombro

-vaya - dijo Harry en medio de un tenso silencio -no había previsto que pudiera salirle el tiro por la culata - ¿Qué, vamos a la fiesta?

-¡Ve tú! - le soltó Hermione conteniendo las lagrimas - estoy harta de ron, no se que se supone que he hecho mal.....

Y también salio precipitadamente del vestuario

Harry cruzo sin prisa los abarrotados jardines en dirección al castillo, muchos alumnos lo felicitaban al pasar, pero el se sentía decepcionado. Se había hecho ilusiones de que si Ron lo hacia bien, Hermione y el volverían a ser amigos de inmediato. No se le ocurría como explicarle a Hermione que la razón del terco enfado de Ron era que ella se había besado con Krum, y menos cuando de eso hacia bastante tiempo.

Mientras Hermione se dirigía al castillo gruesas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas, quería ir a un lugar donde nadie la molestara, así que de inmediato pensó en la sala de los menesteres, se dirigió sin prisa al séptimo piso. Al llegar alguien acababa de salir de aquella sala y rápidamente limpio sus lágrimas

-¿Qué haces aquí Granger?- pregunto un chico arrastrando las palabras y observando los ojos llorosos de la chica.

-¿Acaso no puedo? por si no lo sabes puedo andar por donde quiera, así que déjame en paz...además lo mismo podría preguntarte yo.

- Yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones ¿estabas llorando? - dijo el rubio intentando cambiar el tema

-¡Eh!...este...eso no es asunto tuyo.

-nadie se merece esas lagrimas -se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

Hermione se quedo como si le hubiesen lanzado un _petrificus totalus_, no confiaba en Malfoy pero su gesto le parecio sincero y no supo como actuar

-Tus palabras me ayudaron mucho Granger -susurro el joven a su oído, lo que provoco escalofrios en la joven. Gesto que el rubio no paso desapercibido

Sin haberlo planeado previamente Draco la beso. Al principio sintió los labios de la chica inmóviles, para después corresponderle, la besaba de forma suave y calmada como si temiera que esos labios fueran de cristal, sintió una gota y se dio cuenta que a la castaña se le escapo una lagrima, en ese momento la abrazo con mas fuerza y quiso subir la intensidad del beso, pero en ese instante ella reacciono y lo aparto con un leve empujón mostrando cara de confusión para después salir corriendo derramando gruesas lagrimas.

- si es tu primer beso, no ha estado nada mal -susurro el chico para si mismo

"Que estupideces digo, ¡Qué asco! bese a una asquerosa sangre sucia, ni siquiera besa bien, no tuvo gracia. Tendré que enseñarle otras técnicas.... ¡por que rayos la bese! Creo que a eso se le llama lastima, yo creo eso ha de ser, nunca he pasado por ello…aunque pensándolo bien, lo que acaba de suceder no estuvo mal, me dio la pauta para continuar. Soy un genio"

El chico se dirigió a su sala común, por las caras de los chicos de su casa, se dio cuenta de que perdieron el partido, se dirigió a Blaise que estaba sentado en una mesa vacía.

-Ya te habrás enterado me imagino

-Por sus caras me doy cuenta de que perdieron. Ni hablar, maldito Potter, pero esta será de sus ultimas victorias

-Y bien ¿que te dijo tu padre? - susurro Zabini cambiando subitamente de tema

- Vamos a mi habitación, aquí pueden escucharnos - dicho esto, ambos amigos se dirigieron a el cuarto del rubio, Draco tomo asiento en una silla de su escritorio y Blaise se sentó en la cama (N/A: no se como eran los cuartos de los Slytherin, pero les puse habitación individual con un escritorio incluido...estos chicos si que tienen privilegios XD)

- ¡Ahora si, dime! - pregunto con curiosidad el moreno

-No son tan malas noticias, aun no tenemos que ser mortifagos, nos ven demasiado jóvenes, al menos quieren que terminemos este año y además, seria un peligro andar con la marca en el colegio, cualquiera puede descubrirnos, Dumbledore en especial

-Al menos por ahora nos hemos librado - Zabini sonaba aliviado - por cierto, ¿que piensas hacer con Granger? ¿Como te le piensas acercar?

-Vas muy atrasado - el rubio esbozo una sonrisa perversa -Ya di el primer paso y... pues…tuve que -su expresión cambio a asco - besarla

-¿Qué? cuéntame los detalles, y yo que creí que te costaría - Blaise se paro y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo en señal de orgullo - veo que aun sigues siendo el galán rompecorazones de Hogwarts

- No lo planee exactamente, digamos que se dio la ocasión y aproveche

-Y ¿que tal besa?

-¡Cómo me preguntas eso! ¡Fue repulsivo! ¡Tuve que besar a una sangre sucia! ¿No te parece suficiente?

-No creo que antes la hayan besado, tendrás que enseñarle algunos trucos, asi cuando le rompas el corazón, podré consolarla un rato ¿no?

-¡Ni se te ocurra! - a Malfoy se le escaparon esas palabras sin pensarlo y quiso remediar su error - Quiero decir ¡es una sangre sucia!

-ya, ya, te advierto algo Draco - el chico se encamino a la puerta para salir corriendo en caso de que fuera necesario -No sea que por jugar con fuego te vayas a quemar, deberías considerar en desistir de esta locura. Puedes encontrar muchas formas de hacerles daño; no sea que cuando te arrepientas ya sea demasiado tarde, y ojala me equivoque, pero no sea que vayas a ser tú quien salga lastimado y...ya sabes

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Enamorarte -dicho esto cerro la puerta de golpe sin dar oportunidad al rubio de replicar.

"Como podria enamorarme de la sangre sucia si la odio con todas mis fuerzas, es tan patética, y de seguro lloraba por el imbecil de Weasley, no se que le ve si yo estoy mil veces mejor"


	7. Todo lo puedo enfrentar

**"Por fin Me desharé de estos besos malditos…..**

**Maldito aquel instante, maldita aquella hora;**

**en que se convirtieron en mi anhelo infinito"**

Hermione había llegado al retrato de la señora gorda, se detuvo a limpiarse las lágrimas y después pronuncio la contraseña. El alboroto dentro de la sala era inmenso, todos celebraban y brindaban, Neville la vio y le extendió una cerveza de mantequilla la cual agradeció pero la rechazo, quería ir a su habitación, pero todos la llamaban y no se lo permitían, hasta que se desespero y decidió salir de ahí pero antes de lograrlo diviso a Ron que se encontraba muy entretenido con Lavender.

Encontró un aula abierta y se coloco en la mesa del profesor. Estaba muy tensa por lo sucedido y se puso a conjurar pequeños canarios dorados para tranquilizarse, pero, de repente entro Harry que se veía un poco dudoso.

-¡Hola Harry! -lo saludo ella con voz crispada -Solo estaba practicando.

-Si ya veo…son muy bonitos -Harry no sabia que decir. El creía que Hermione sentía lo mismo que Ron por ella, y con un poco de suerte, tal vez no hubiese visto al pelirrojo con las manos en la masa y solo se había marchado por que le desagradaba tanto alboroto, pero ella dijo con una voz inusualmente chillona:

-Ron se lo está pasando en grande en la fiesta -la chica dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para romper el tenso silencio

-Hum… ¿Ah sí?

-No finjas que no los has visto. No puede decirse que se estuviera escondiendo ¿no?

En ese instante se abrió la puerta del aula, y Harry horrorizado, vio entrar a Ron riendo y arrastrando a Lavender de la mano.

-¡Oh! -dijo el muchacho, y se paró en seco al verlos

-¡Uy! -exclamó Lavender, y salio riendo del aula. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella

Al punto se impuso un silencio tenso e incomodo. Hermione miró fijamente a Ron, que eludiendo su mirada, dijo con una curiosa mezcla de fanfarronería y torpeza:

-¡Hola Harry! ¡No sabia donde te habías metido!

Hermione bajo de la mesa con un movimiento lánguido. La pequeña bandada de pájaros dorados siguió gorjeando y describiendo círculos alrededor de su cabeza, dándole el aspecto de una extraña maqueta del sistema solar con plumas.

-No dejes a Lavender sola ahí afuera -dijo con calma -Estará preocupada por ti

Y camino despacio y muy erguida hasta la puerta. Harry miro a Ron, que parecía aliviado de que no hubiese ocurrido nada peor.

-_¡Oppugno!_ -exclamó entonces Hermione desde el umbral, y con la cara desencajada, apuntó a Ron con la varita.

La bandada de pájaros salio disparada como una ráfaga de balas doradas hacia Ron, que soltó un grito y se tapo la cara con las manos, pero aun así los pájaros lo atacaron, arañando y picando cada trocito de piel que encontraban.

-¡Hermione, por favor! -suplicó el muchacho, pero con una ultima mirada rabiosa y vengativa, ella abrió la puerta de un tirón y salio al pasillo.

"Es lo menos que se merecía, si el no estuviera actuando de forma tonta, no habría sucedido nada con Malfoy, no me habría topado con el o al menos mis amigos hubiesen estado a mi lado como siempre y el jamás se habría atrevido a acercarse. No puedo culpar de todo a Ron pero el tuvo mucho que ver aunque el idiota no lo sepa." La chica ahora sollozaba, caminaba tratando de encontrar otro refugio y llegó a un aula mas alejada donde nadie la encontraría.

"¿Por que permití que me besara? ¡Era mi primer beso!... me encontraba tan susceptible que por un instante me sentí protegida y segura en sus brazos, ¡lo peor es que me agrado! Soy una estupida, deje que ese despreciable hurón jugara conmigo. ¡Esto no volverá a suceder, no permitiré que ese imbecil se burle de mi otra vez!"

La chica golpeo la mesa, se sentía usada, humillada, pero sabia que tendría que toparse con Malfoy y actuar ante el de la forma mas fría posible ante el. Poco a encontraba mas tranquila, al fin había dejado de llorar, y sonrió con optimismo "son cosas que pasan, y debo enfrentarlas" se encamino a la biblioteca para relajarse y hacer tiempo en lo que cesaba un poco el alboroto en la sala común.

Cuando se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor ya estaba oscuro completamente. Entro a la sala común y la fiesta aun seguía, muchos la invitaban a quedarse pero ella no presto atención a nadie y se dirigió a su habitación, la cual estaba vacía para su buena suerte, al llegar se puso su pijama, tomo uno de sus tantos libros y se acomodo en la cama, hasta que una lechuza desconocida toco su ventana, la chica abrió y tomo la carta, mientras el ave emprendía el vuelo nuevamente.

_Te espero mañana a las cinco en la sala de los menesteres,_

_Quiero hablar contigo acerca de los últimos acontecimientos._

_No faltes ¿O tienes miedo?_

_D. M._

_P.D. piensa en un lugar secreto para ambos_

"Que rayos le pasa a este, seguro quiere chantajearme o algo así pero si piensa que le tengo miedo esta muy equivocado, iré y le dejare las cosas en claro de una vez por todas"

La castaña se recostó leyendo la carta una y otra vez, hasta que la coloco debajo de su almohada antes de quedarse profundamente dormida soñando con cierto rubio que se transformaba en serpiente, y un pelirrojo que intentaba besarla, ambos chicos la perseguían mientras ella salía corriendo hacia un túnel oscuro y sin fondo. El sueño siguió repitiéndose una y otra vez.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bigi, tu sabes que no tengo palabras…eres genial, Elizabeth gracias por seguirme y actualizare mas rápido, de igual forma a yessilovestomfelton, Laura granger y mortia25….se nota que a mi también me encantan los Dramiones XD**

**Esta ha sido mi primer historias, asi que ténganme paciencia y disculpen las fallas u_u**


	8. ¿Una declaracion de odio o amor?

**"La indiferencia hace sabios**

**y la insensibilidad monstruos."**

Al día siguiente Hermione no bajo a desayunar, pero a la hora de la comida su estomago reclamaba alimento desesperadamente y tuvo que bajar de mala gana, pero se alivio al no divisar al Slytherin en el gran comedor. Saludo a Harry y Ginny tratando a Ron como si fuera invisible.

-Hola chicos

-Estábamos preocupados por ti, no has bajado ni siquiera a desayunar - la pelirroja la miro con reproche -No quería molestarte pero....

-…pero ya habia amenazado que si en cinco minutos no bajabas, te traería aunque fuera a rastras - intervino Harry -¿Estas bien? -susurro dudoso

-¿Por que no habría de estarlo? solo que me levanté tarde y como no tenia hambre me quede leyendo - mintió la castaña

-¿Por que no salimos a los jardines después de comer? Y aprovechamos el domingo -sugirió Ginny

-Gracias pero no puedo, es que tengo....un pendiente - la castaña no quiso hablar de mas, pero del otro lado Ron escuchaba la conversación atentamente

-¿Qué asunto es? - pregunto Harry

-Bueno quede de verme con alguien -la chica bajo la mirada, no sabia que decir pero tampoco quería mentir -Nada importante

-Vaya, ¡Esto me huele a asuntos de amores! ¡Ya era hora de que salieras con alguien! - grito emocionada la pelirroja mientras su hermano dejaba caer el vaso que sostenía en sus manos; la castaña lo miro con desden y se apuro a comer

-Bueno chicos me retiro, les veo luego

-¿Piensas ir así? - pregunto la menor de los weasley

-¿Qué tiene? - ante estas palabras Ginny soltó un bufido

-¿A que hora es tu cita?

-A las cinco

-Entonces démonos prisa Herms, que solo dispones de una hora. Te ayudare a arreglarte -y dicho estos salio detrás de la castaña

Ginny estaba emocionada intentando arreglar a la castaña. Consiguió aplacarle el cabello y peinarlo en una media cola, maquillo sus parpados con un poco de sombra marrón, rizo sus pestañas y les coloco rimel, la chica tenia las mejillas sonrosadas naturalmente así que no vio necesario aplicarle rubor. Al final remato con un poco de labial en tono durazno. Ginny pretendía que tuviera una apariencia natural pero que resaltara sutilmente la belleza de Hermione

"Es bonita, ojala mi hermano estuviera con ella y no con esa hueca de Lavender"

-Ahora dime ¿que ropa piensas ponerte?

-Con esta que traigo puesta

Hermione vestía unos jeans desajustados, una playera que no le permitía resaltar su figura, y tenis. Mientras tanto Ginny decidio buscar en el baúl de la chica otras opciones

-No es alguien importante....ni siquiera me agrada

-Eso no importa, nunca olvides que ante el amigo, como ante el enemigo, siempre hay que imponer presencia,y tú, no estas presentable, mírate -suspiro mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Hermione que parecía no entender a que se referia Ginny -Por cierto, deberías pensar en hacer un cambio de guardarropa, pero afortunadamente encontré algo que te vendrá muy bien

-Esta bien me has convencido- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo -No se ve exagerado ¿verdad? -dudo la castaña

-No, se ve presentable, anda, vístete ya

Hermione se dirigía a la sala de los menesteres un poco dudosa pero decidida a poner al rubio en su lugar. Recorrió tres veces el pasillo pensando en un lugar secreto para ella y Malfoy, tenía los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos vio como se materializaba una gran puerta de madera. Al entrar vio a Malfoy frente a ella extendiéndole un ramo de rosas, la chica dudo un momento y se dio cuenta que debía tomarlo.

-Gracias -susurro intentando no ser escuchada, pero el rubio alcanzo a oírlo

-Ya estaba impaciente por verte - y le dirigió una sonrisa seductora -Que bien te ves, ¡te has vestido así para mí! -dijo muy seguro de si mismo

La chica vestía una blusa tipo vestido azul celeste que le llegaba a los muslos, en conjunto con unos leggins negros y zapatos ballerina del mismo color.

"Se ve tan ¿seductora? No, esa no es la palabra…encantadora, si, ¡eso es! Después de todo la sangre sucia tiene algo de encanto"

-¡Pues no te creas demasiado, que no ha sido para ti!

-¿Entonces para quien? -ante ese comentario de la chica su mirada se torno fria

-Quede de verme con alguien mas -mintió

-Pues el único chico que se ha fijado en ti, es el pobretón de Weasley, y ya no tienes opciones por que ahora esta ocupado -el rubio lo dijo muy seguro, pero no se encontraba tan convencido "¿Y si alguien mas la pretende? No lo permitiré, ella tiene que fijarse en mi"

-¡No lo llames así, además Ron solo es mi amigo y nada mas!

-¡A otro perro con ese cuento! ¡Cualquiera se daba cuenta que se moría por ti!

-¡No es cierto! no...No lo sabia, yo solo lo veía como a un amigo -en el rostro de la castaña se reflejo cierta tristeza

-Pues ya lo sabes - se sentía mas tranquilo al saber que a Hermione no le gustaba Ron -pero no te preocupes, ahora ya no tiene tiempo de pensar en ti

-Bien, ahora dime ¿que quieres? habla rápido que tengo prisa -le apuro la chica

-Bueno, pues...quería hablar acerca de lo nuestro, que sientes por mi ¿Qué significo para ti ese beso? -Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir el Slytherin

-¿Lo nuestro? Entre tú y yo no hay nada, y ese beso no significo nada para mí -ahora que ya todo quedo claro me marcho

-No, ¡tu también me correspondiste así que no me digas que no sentiste lo mismo que yo!

"Demonios, ahora sueno como un desesperado, aunque será mejor que piense que muero por ella"

Malfoy se fue acercando cada vez mas mientras la chica se jalaba hacia atrás tratando de huir de el, hasta que quedo acorralada contra la pared mientras el chico posaba ambos brazos a sus costados para no dejarla escapar

-¡Me gustas! -atino a decir el chico y casi se ríe por la cara de sorpresa de Hermione. La tenia tan cerca que pudo reflejarse en sus ojos marrones "¡Que lindos ojos!, ella no esta tan mal y... ¿que estupidez digo? al menos me divertiré si consigo algo mas con esta tarada, pero será aun mas divertido cuando la vea sufrir y llorar por mi"

-¿Gustarte? No me hagas reír, siempre te he parecido repugnante, simplemente una asquerosa sangre sucia.

-¡Eso se acabo hace mucho tiempo! no quería aceptarlo y solo te molestaba para no dejarme sentir algo mas ¡pero ya no puedo! ¡Me gustas y mucho!

"Ojala fuera cierto, pero no caeré en su juego, Malfoy solo quiere jugar conmigo y no lo voy a permitir"

-¡Pues tu no me gustas! me pareces repugnante ¡me das asco! y quiero que te alejes de mi -Le grito la chica aventándole las rosas -Eres un odioso…y egocéntrico que cree que todas mueren por ti pero te equivocas conmigo... ¿No entiendes? ¡Aléjate idiota que ya me quiero ir!

El rubio enfureció con las palabras de Hermione "¡Que se cree esta idiota! maldita va a pagar caro sus desprecios" y sin controlar su enojo la beso, coloco una mano en el cuello de la chica y con la otra la despojo de su varita y la tomo por la cintura.

La chica golpeaba el pecho de Malfoy, pero el la atrajo mas a su cuerpo, por lo cual Hermione solo atinaba a golpearle la espalda para intentar que la soltara. El rubio haciendo uso de sus habilidades introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica, esta acción la sobresalto de tal manera, que empezó a llorar intensamente, por lo cual el rubio la soltó un poco aturdido.

"Que chica tan tonta ¡llorar por un beso! Muchas morirían por estar en su lugar"

-Lo siento, no me pude controlar

-Eres un idiota -la chica no podía dejar de llorar, sintiéndose humillada por mostrarse tan débil ante su enemigo

-¿Nunca te habían besado?

-No...idiota -la chica sollozaba intensamente cubriendo su cara con las manos

El rubio sintió algo desconocido en el pecho al ver a Hermione en ese estado, así que hizo lo primero que su mente le dicto, y la abrazo "¿Por qué rayos quiero abrazarla? se siente tan bien. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño Granger… Nadie mas que yo"

-Soy un idiota, no te merezco, podrás olvidarlo y volver a empezar -Acurruco a la chica contra su pecho y la abrazo con mas fuerza

-No te creo -la castaña mantenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Malfoy, no entendía por que se sentía tan bien con ese abrazo cuando deberia huir de el.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? - su cara mostraba desesperacion

-¿De verdad te importo? -el asintió -Entonces demuéstramelo

-¿Pero cómo?

-No te diré como, por que ni yo misma se exactamente, pero lo que si se es que esas cosas se demuestran sin planearlo, ¡convénceme Malfoy! ¡Has que te crea!

La chica se soltó de sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta

-Espera Granger -titubeo un poco y al fin dijo - ¿Estas dispuesta a darme una oportunidad? -una mezcla de preocupación se apodero de el al ver a la chica dudosa

-Esta bien, pero que esto no se vuelva a repetir o te lanzare un maleficio -esto ultimo sonó poco convincente, pero la chica no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa por la estupidez que acababa de decir y cerro de un portazo

"Granger sonrió, su sonrisa es linda ¡pero que me importa su sonrisa! Esa sangre sucia no sabe en la que se ha metido, debió negarse, ella esta empezando a cavar su propia tumba"


	9. Una invitación

**"Cuando tengo que elegir entre dos males, **

**siempre elijo el que todavía no he probado"**

Hermione acababa de entrar al gran comedor intentando no toparse con ciertos ojos grises que no le quitaban la vista de encima, se sentó como si no lo hubiese visto, y se dispuso a empezar con su cereal de avena.

-¿Qué tienes Hermione? Te veo muy callada -pregunto Harry

-Nada, solo que tengo mucho apetito -dijo mientras bebía un vaso de jugo de naranja

-Y ¿Qué tal tu cita? ¿Cómo salio todo? -quiso saber Ginny

-Nada nuevo, solo voy a conocerlo un poco más y a ver que pasa

-¿Y se puede saber quien es? -pregunto Harry con el entrecejo fruncido

-Después les digo, por que hay mucha gente escuchando

Lo dijo principalmente por Ron que dejo de besarse con Lavender para atender la platica de Hermione, cuando en ese momento las lechuzas empezaron a llegar.

Dos lechuzas se dirigieron a Hermione, en una de ellas la chica deposito un knut y retiro de su pata el ejemplar del profeta, la otra lechuza sostenía un paquete.

-vaya ¿Qué será? -pregunto Ginny con curiosidad

-No se, no puede ser de mis padres -la chica se quedo de piedra al abrir el paquete, era una pequeña bola de cristal que contenía un geranio que cambiaba de colores - ¡Vaya! - junto al paquete había una pequeña nota con letra pulcra.

- ¡que hermoso! ¡Anda lee la nota! -urgió la pelirroja

-Para la flor más hermosa -La chica no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, donde un chico rubio le lanzo una sonrisa discreta

-¡Que detalle! Parece que tu galán va en serio ¡Como me gustaría que alguien hiciera eso por mí!

-dime Ginny, te encuentras bien después de lo que paso con Dean

-Admito que me dio mucho coraje verlo con Parkinson, el trato de explicarse, pero de todas formas ya no me sentía a gusto con la relación, así que fue mejor terminar y si, me encuentro bien, no te preocupes -y le lanzo una sonrisa radiante a su amiga

-De todas maneras galanes te sobran, si alguien te pretende debe darse prisa por que hay competencia -la castaña lo dijo procurando que Harry escuchara, este empezó a toser pues se había atorado con el cereal ante el comentario , la pelirroja al verlo empezó a darle palmadas mientras se reía de el

-¿Ya estas bien?

-Gracias Ginny no se que haría sin ti -esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Bueno démonos prisa y vamos a clases - apresuro Hermione

En el transcurso del día fueron colocados en todas las tablas de anuncios la siguiente fecha para la salida a Hogsmeade.

-Esto es genial, ya nos hacia falta salir y relajarnos -comento Ginny contenta en la sala común

-¿tienes planes para ese dia Ginny? Por si quieres venir con Hermione y conmigo dado que Ron se ira con Lavender

-Aun no tenia nada planeado…pero claro, así ya no me pongo de acuerdo con nadie mas

-Siento no poder acompañarlos, tengo asuntos pendientes -objeto Hermione pero con segunda intención

-Pero es sábado, puedes dejarlo para otro día -objeto el moreno

-Ah ya se, de seguro quedaste con tu pretendiente verdad -pregunto risueña la pelirroja

-En realidad no -se encogió de hombros -Aun así ya les dije que el no me interesa, solo que me ha dado pena cortar sus esperanzas.

-Date una oportunidad Hermione, trátalo y después decide - aconsejo Ginny

-Hermione si no tienes planes por que no nos acompañas un rato, para que te relajes un poco

-No. Lo siento Harry, mis deberes como prefecta me mantiene ocupada y me dan poco tiempo, de verdad disculpen pero se pueden divertir sin mi ¿o no? -dicho esto les guiño un ojo -Pero si termino temprano los alcanzo ¿les parece bien?

Harry y Ginny asintieron, pero lo cierto era que la castaña quería darles oportunidad de estar juntos, y tal vez Harry se animara a dar el siguiente paso ahora que Ginny estaba libre.

-Los veo en la cena, voy a devolver unos libros a la biblioteca y hacer una pequeña consulta

Antes de llegar a la biblioteca una mano le tapo la boca y la arrastro a una de las aulas, la chica forcejeo hasta que su interceptor hablo

-Tranquila Granger, no te voy a hacer nada, solo quería hablar contigo -al oír la voz la chica se quedo quieta

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ¡Como se te ocurre asustarme de esa manera! -dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina

-Ya esta bien, no era mi intención, solo que no sabia de que otra manera abordarte….bueno ya sabes, no seria común vernos juntos

-Bien y ¿Qué quieres? Que tengo prisa- la castaña aun se veía un poco molesta

"Estupida, estupida, yo todavía tratando de ser amable con ella y todavía se da sus aires como si fuera de sangre pura…tranquilo respira, se amable con esa"

-Quería ir contigo a Hogsmeade pero sabes que es poco probable dadas las circunstancias, pero tal vez te gustaría acompañarme a la sala de los menesteres, será una sorpresa -el chico le lanzo una sonrisa encantadora, la cual usaba cuando quería conseguir algo

-No lo se -dudo la chica -Aun no se si puedo confiar en ti

-Confía en mi -al chico le costo trabajo decir lo siguiente -Por…favor -instintivamente la tomo de la mano pero la chica no puso objeción

-Esta bien -bufo la chica

-Entonces te veo a las 12 - y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio rápidamente dejándola sorprendida con su actitud

Cuando Hermione volvió a la realidad se limpio rápidamente la mejilla y salio del aula perdida en sus pensamientos

"Al menos fue amable, y ese beso fue algo ummm ¿tierno? ¡Asco asco! viniendo de Malfoy ¡Rayos ya acepte verme con el! ¡No se por que le sigo el juego a ese idiota después de todo lo que ha hecho! pero veamos que esconde. No me trago ese cuento de que le intereso…aunque me gustaría que fuera así. No y no ¿en que tonterías pienso? no puedo ser tan estúpida para interesarme en Malfoy, no me gusta, no me gusta y punto"


	10. La confesión

**"La mejor forma de destruir a su enemigo es convertirle en su amigo"**

Harry y Ginny estaban interesados en saber quien era el pretendiente de Hermione. Ron por su parte se había alejado de ellos a su pesar pues Lavender lo absorbía.

Hermione había estado meditando si debía confesar quien era su pretendiente, después de todo eran sus amigos y merecían saberlo, así que un día después de clases decidió contarles la verdad.

Estaban sentados debajo de su árbol favorito junto al lago

-Bien Hermione ¿Qué querías hablar con nosotros? -pregunto impaciente Ginny

-Pues verán -la castaña se mostraba nerviosa -ustedes son mis amigos y merecen saberlo, pero no quiero que lo tomen a mal, mas que nada tú Harry no vayas a intentar nada después que te diga lo que estoy a punto de revelar

-¿Por qué habría de hacer algo? - pregunto Harry

-pues veras Dr…Draco Malfoy es el chico que me pretende -termino la castaña exhalando un suspiro

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre Hermione? El no puede tener buenas intenciones es Draco Malfoy, ¡el siempre nos ha odiado! -protesto el chico

-¿Crees que no lo se? No lo estoy aceptando, solo le estoy dando una oportunidad de tratarlo, obvio a mi no me interesa pero ha sido insistente y parece sincero, además me dio lastima rechazarlo -y brevemente empezó a contarles como se dio todo y la confesión de Malfoy, omitiendo los besos que el chico le había dado

-¡Vaya! Confieso que me sorprende, pero no esta mal que te des una oportunidad de conocerlo y no me mires así Harry -le espeto la pelirroja -Digo después de todo no tienes nada que perder, eso si, que te lo demuestre y luche por ti, pero dime algo Herms ¿te gusta Malfoy?

-¡eh! Este…pues, claro que no -titubeo un poco y continuo -Solo que me sorprende su actitud y no pude negarme, y como dices ¿Qué tengo que perder?

-No me parece, algo debe de estar tramando, no puede cambiar de buenas a primera ¿Qué tal si quiere dañarte? -Harry no podía esconder su molestia

-También lo he pensado Harry, no descarto esa posibilidad, pero puede que sea sincero, en todo caso no soy una tonta, se defenderme

-Eso lo sabemos Hermione -dijo la pelirroja dándole una palmada en el hombro -Solo ten cuidado y puede ser que tu seas aquella persona que haga cambiar a Malfoy. Además el no esta nada mal, es el galán de Slytherin -esbozo Ginny una sonrisa para cambiarla a timidez al ver la expresión de Harry

-¡Pero el siempre ha dicho que odia a los sangre sucias! - comento el moreno

-Por eso Harry, si realmente fueran tan malas sus intenciones ¿de que le serviría salir con Herms? A el no le convendría, lo que nos permite deducir que lo mas seguro es que hable en serio ¿para que arriesgarse a intentar algo con Hermione y dejar de lado sus prejuicios y malos tratos si no quiere nada en serio? -soltó Ginny

-No se, tal vez quiera información, su padre es mortifago

-Quizá tengas razón Harry, pero ¿acaso crees que yo soy tan tonta para contarle algo acerca de la orden del fénix, la profecía o cualquier otra cosa que te incluya a ti y Voldemort? -le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva a su amigo -Entiendo que desconfíes y créeme también tengo mis dudas, pero vale la pena correr el riesgo, y si les cuento todo esto es por que son mis amigos y confió plenamente en ustedes por eso les cuento esto

-Esta bien, solo ten cuidado y si ese infeliz se atreve a hacerte daño ¡te aseguro que se va a arrepentir! -le advirtió Harry

-Bien, a mi me parece bien, tal vez no sea una serpiente venenosa después de todo y apoyo a Harry que donde se atreva a hacerte sufrir, se lo haremos pagar -concluyo la pelirroja

-Gracias - dijo Hermione, y así continuaron entre platicas, risas y disfrutando el atardecer

"Bien Malfoy, voy a descubrir si tus intenciones no son buenas, después de todo tal vez no seas tan malo, tal vez…o eso espero"

**-Espero que algún día los reviews superen a los capítulos XD**

**Háganme feliz (ojitos tiernos)-**


	11. La cita parte I

**"Es poco lo que te conozco****  
****y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor****  
****no tengo miedo de apostarte,****  
****perderte sí me da pavor"**

-Tranquila Herms, no estés nerviosa

-No lo estoy

-¿Ah no? Pues tu labio va a terminar sangrando si sigues mordiéndotelo de esa manera -espeto la pelirroja -Mírate estas hermosa, hasta Malfoy lo ha reconocido al pedirte una oportunidad

La castaña sonrio ante la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, lucia una cola alta, vestía unos jeans ajustados y una blusa lila que destacaba un poco su figura, no estaba arreglada excesivamente, sin embargo lucia bien.

-Ahora bajemos -dijo Ginny -Quede con Harry de almorzar en Hogsmeade ya que nos saltamos el desayuno.

Al bajar a la sala común Harry las recibió radiante, su sonrisa se amplio mucho más al ver a Ginny, quien portaba un vestido campestre color azul, lo cual le daba cierto aire infantil y coqueto.

Ninguno de los chicos se percato de que unos ojos observaban la escena atentamente. A pesar de estar abrazado a Lavender en un rincón Ron no perdía de vista a la castaña, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado, no tanto en apariencia pero si en actitud, luciendo más radiante y hermosa.

Hermione, Harry y Ginny se quedaron conversando un rato en la sala comun tratando de hacer tiempo para no dejar sola a la castaña en lo que llegaba la hora de su cita.

-No es necesario que me esperen, asi no pierden mas tiempo

-No nos corras Herms, queremos hacerte compañía, no nos molesta para nada y aun queda mucho dia por delante -replico Ginny

-Esta bien -sonrió la castaña

-Ten cuidado Hermione, yo no confió en ese imbecil -le susurro Harry a su amiga

-Descuida Harry, si intenta algo le lanzo un maleficio

-No por nada eres la bruja más inteligente del colegio -Aseguro Ginny

-Lo se, lo se Ginny, pero si ese se atreve a hacerle daño a Hermione se va a arrepentir el resto de su vida, yo me encargo de eso -aseguro fastidiado el chico

De esa forma siguieron discutiendo largo rato, Harry dando indicaciones y advertencias por su parte la castaña y la pelirroja tranquilizándolo hasta que la hora por fin llego. Mientras Harry y Ginny se dirigían a las afueras del castillo, Hermione subía algunos pisos para encontrarse frente a la sala de los menesteres.

Se paseo tres veces por el pasillo con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos se vio con una gran puerta de madera, dudosa y nerviosa abrió y tuvo que reprimir un gesto de sorpresa al observar a aquel chico rubio que lucia aun mas guapo, vestía completamente de negro y su camisa era de cuello alto contrastando con su blanca piel, su cabello no estaba engominado si no un poco despeinado con unos mechones cayendo a los costados dándole cierto aire seductor y con una amplia sonrisa que Hermione no dudo en corresponder.

-Las horas se me hacían eternas - y tomándola de la mano la hizo pasar

El interior de la sala se había convertido en una enorme habitación dividida por una antesala, se veía un poco ostentosa, "podría ser la habitación de un príncipe" pensó la chica

En la antesala se encontraban dos sofás con una pequeña mesa de centro, algunos estantes con diversos libros, una vieja escoba en un rincón, y un anaquel con una grabadora mágica, al dirigirse al fondo vio una enorme cama, un tocador, otro estante con diversos objetos propios de un chico (figuras de colección, fotografias etc.) otra puerta y dos armarios.

-¿Qué lugar es este?

-Mi habitación

-¿Tu habitación? -Dijo con los ojos como platos -¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó con desconfianza la chica

-Solo quería que conocieras un poco mas de mi, las habitaciones muestran parte de la personalidad de su dueño y es un lugar confidencial y no dejo que la conozca cualquiera, esta es una replica de la que esta en mi mansión

**Tal vez les parezca extraño que Harry este tan tranquilo, pero conforme avancen los capítulos podrán observar como toma esta relación…..ya tengo mas de 10 capítulos adelantados XD **


	12. La cita parte II

**"Los temores, las sospechas, la frialdad, la reserva, el odio, la traición, **

**se esconden frecuentemente bajo ese velo uniforme y pérfido de la cortesía."**

-Ah….esta bien -a la chica no se le ocurría que mas decir y pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente -¿Vives en una mansión?

-Claro, es lo mas normal, mi familia es una de las mas ricas y poderosas, ¿En qué tipo de casa viven los sa….hijos de mugles - se corrigió antes de decir sangre sucia, pero la castaña por estar observando el lugar no se percato de ello

-Hay casas diferentes, algunos viven en departamentos, condominios, yo vivo en una casa de dos pisos, con un jardín espacioso -se quedo pensativa unos segundos -Apuesto que tu cuarto es del tamaño de mi sala y comedor juntos

-Entonces vives en un lugar demasiado pequeño

-No, tú vives en un lugar demasiado grande, al menos para mi gusto

-Ese es el sueño de toda mujer, vivir en una gran mansión -después le sonrió seductoramente -Conmigo incluido por supuesto

-Um….definitivamente ese no es mi caso -y rompió a reír, el chico la miro sorprendido y no pudo evitar contagiarse de su risa

-¿No quieres vivir en una mansión? -pregunto Draco

-Definitivamente no, seria una estorbo, demasiado espacio innecesario, mucho que limpiar, preferiria algo mas pequeño y cómodo pero eso si, un gran jardín

-Y ¿Qué tal si esa mansión me incluye a mi? - pregunto con aire arrogante

-Menos, tu y yo jamás coincidiríamos en nada, con esta platica tienes la prueba, ambos tenemos opiniones muy distintas

-Puedo convencerte de lo contrario -rió para sus adentros al observar la expresión alarmada de la castaña -Es decir, pondría a los elfos a tu disposición, tu no tendrías que encargarte de nada.

"Rayos, parece que le estoy proponiendo matrimonio, que horror casarme con una impura….Hermione Granger de Malfoy….que estupidez"

-Los elfos no deben de ser tratados como esclavos, no es justo, además lo que me dices suena a una gran tontería viniendo de ti, tu eres un sangre pura y parece como si me estuvieras proponiendo….bah olvídalo -y se dispuso a mirar con interés el techo

-umm…almorzaremos aquí Granger ¿te parece? -pregunto el rubio tratando de cambiar el tema

-Me parece bien -Hermione no desayuno, así que no dudo en aceptar mostrando su radiante sonrisa

El chico dispuso la pequeña mesita, trayendo una canasta que tenia en un rincón previamente preparada con diversos aperitivos, se sentó en uno de los sillones junto a Hermione y se dispusieron a comer mientras conversaban

-Bien Granger, cuéntame más de ti ¿Cómo eras antes de entrar a Hogwarts?

-Si, pero al menos puedes llamarme por mi nombre ¿no crees Draco?

El chico no puedo esconder su asombro y sonrojarse ante las palabras de la castaña

-Si claro, no creí que quisieras que te llamara por tu nombre

-Por supuesto que no, además así debe ser si vamos a ser amigos

"¿Amigos? Pero si yo ya tengo a Blaise, además no quiero que sea mi amiga, quiero que sea mi…mi novia….claro solo para vengarme, solo por eso y nadamas" trataba de convencerse el chico no muy seguro de ello

-Antes de entrar a Hogwarts -continuo ante la pregunta que le había hecho el rubio -No tenia amigos, era muy callada y mi única distracción para no sentirme vacía era leer y ser la chica mas estudiosa -comento con nostalgia en la voz -Cuando entre a Hogwarts pretendía que todo fuera diferente, pero no fue así, al menos en un principio, pero después de el suceso del troll que entro al colegio empezó mi amistad con Harry y Ron y por supuesto ahora esta Ginny

-Vaya, desde siempre te recuerdo con tus inseparables, pero ahora que Ron tiene novia los ha dejado de lado ¿no es así?

La chica solo se limito a encogerse de hombros y mover la cabeza en señal de aprobación, después continuaron hablando acerca de sus gustos, materias favoritas una que otra anécdota chistosa que hacia que soltaran tremendas risotadas, sintiéndose cómodos, como si se conocieran de años.

-Necesito lavarme las manos -comento Hermione al terminar de comer -Ya regreso

-No es necesario que salgas, esa puerta de allá es la del baño

La chica entro y se sorprendió al verlo, era amplio, y de un blanco impecable, tenia un enorme jacuzzi y todo estaba suntuosamente decorado, se lavo las manos rápidamente y al salir escucho una balada alegre

-¿Aceptarías bailar?

-um…pero corres el riesgo de que te aplaste los pies

-Acepto correr ese riesgo, además soy buen maestro -decía mientras tomaba la mano de la joven y se inclinaba levemente -pero no se de que te quejas si en el torneo de los tres magos lo hiciste muy bien

-¿me viste?

-En realidad no, pero recuerdo que todo mundo hablaba de ti, fuiste la maravilla de la fiesta y no escuche que alguien hablara mal de ti, si en realidad hubieses bailado pésimo a nadie se le habría escapado comentar ese detalle

-Solo di vueltas improvisadas y como Víctor estaba en las mismas que yo hicimos buena mancuerna y no evitamos divertirnos con nuestros pasos improvisados

-¡Mantienes algún tipo de relación con Krum? -pegunto tratando de aparentar calma, pues al oír como hablaba de Víctor Krum sintió un dejo de fastidio

-Solo amigos, nos escribimos de vez en cuando pero nada mas

-¡Auch!

-Lo siento, te lo advertí - expreso una sonrojada Hermione -¿Te aplaste muy fuerte?

-No estoy bien. Pondré todo mi empeño para que aprendas bien, coloco la mano derecha en su cintura y con la otra tomo su mano - Ahora con el pie izquierdo da un paso al frente y con el izquierdo un paso atrás mientras vamos girando lentamente a la derecha -el chico iba guiándola -Muy bien

De repente la música cambio a una mas romántica, en ese momento el la atrajo hacia si, le resultaba extraño que una chica lo pusiera tan nervioso y su estomago se retorció aún mas cuando ella apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. Podía sentir el perfume floral que desprendía el cabello de Hermione, sintió el deseo de jugar con sus rizos, abrazarla fuertemente, pero no se atrevió más que a seguir el compás de la dulce melodía.

Cuando Hermione escucho el cambio de la melodía, decidió que ya era el momento de dejar de bailar, pero sintió como el chico la acercaba mas hacia el fue cuando el panico se apoderaba de ella y tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo pero se hubiese visto como una tonta, así que decidió disfrutar el momento, además por alguna extraña razón no se sentía tan incomoda, solo eran los nervios o tal vez ¿emoción? Llevada por un instinto recargo la cabeza en el hombro del chico, y en ese instante sintió como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su interior. Podía sentir la respiración del chico muy cerca, los latidos acelerados de su corazón y deseo que el tiempo corriera lento por siempre.

Ambos continuaron así algunos minutos mas, hasta que Hermione volteo a ver el reloj que se encontraba en uno de los estantes anunciando las 7:15 y con pesar dijo:

-Ya debo irme -mientras se separaba lentamente -Los chicos deben de haber llegado hace rato y deben estar preocupados

Draco no podía despegar la vista de Hermione "Es tan hermosa ¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta de ello? Jamás le di importancia pero…es una impura" y sin seguir a la razón fue acercándose cada vez mas, pero la chica solo se limito a abrazarlo desviándolo de su objetivo.

-Me divertí mucho, gracias - Dijo la castaña mientras deshacía el abrazo

-Que bueno que te la hayas pasado bien, así no dudaras en aceptar otra vez

-Espero conocer más de ti, por que tu lado oscuro lo conozco perfectamente -Refiriéndose a los cinco años de desprecio del que fue objeto por parte del Slytherin

-No dudes Grang….Hermione que aun te falta conocerme mucho mas -el rubio le mostró una sonrisa sincera

-Ahora si me retiro, Harry y Ginny deben estar esperándome, hace rato debieron de regresar de Hogsmeade

-Se infartarían si supieran que estas conmigo y no dudarían en pensar que estas en grave peligro

-Ya lo saben

-¿Qué? -el rubio casi se infarta al escuchar el comentario de la castaña

-Solo Harry y Ginny, ellos no dirán nada, además son mis amigos y no se me hacia justo mentirles ¿Te molesta que sepan que te juntas con alguien como yo? Una simple sang….

-Ni lo digas Hermione -interrumpió el rubio -Por supuesto que eso no me interesa, solo que me tomo por sorpresa y ¿Se opusieron?

-En realidad Harry no lo ha aceptado, es normal que no confié en ti al igual que yo no lo hacia en un principio, pero el es mi amigo y apoya mis decisiones

-Bien, pero no esperes que sea indulgente con el si algún día pretende atacarme

-Harry no haría eso -contesto Hermione un tanto ofuscada

-Es Potter, siempre intenta hacerse el héroe, no me sorprendería que algún día me ataque por la espalda

-No lo conoces, el no es capaz de caer tan bajo -la chica ya estaba molesta -Y no te preocupes nadie se acercara a ti, pero si quieres estar aun mas seguro entonces no te acerques a mi y así ya no tienes preocupaciones -de un portazo salio sin dar tiempo al Slytherin de replicar

-¡Maldición! - dijo mientras abría la puerta para alcanzar a la chica - ¡Hermione espera!

Cuando la chica volteo para observar a Draco vio como este se quedaba inmutando observando a alguien a espaldas de ella

-¿Qué sucede Malfoy?

-Ahora soy Malfoy - pregunto conteniendo su molestia -Quería aclarar el malentendido pero veo que tu escolta ya vino por ti

En ese instante Hermione volteo para ver a que se refería el rubio y vio como se acercaba Harry con Ginny detrás.

-Hermione ¿estas bien? -pregunto Harry acercándose a la castaña

-Claro que si ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? -contesto la castaña un tanto contrariada

-Discúlpanos Herms, intente disuadirlo, le dije que de seguro te habías entretenido pero el estaba muy preocupado y decidió venir a buscarte -comento la pelirroja un tanto avergonzada

-Deberías haberle hecho caso a ella Harry -le espeto la castaña algo molesta -Pero gracias por preocuparte -esto ultimo lo dijo suavizando el tono de voz

-Discúlpame Hermione, no pude evitarlo, no confió en el -salto Harry

-Tranquilo San Potter, conmigo ella esta bien, no pretendo hacerle daño si eso es lo que crees -Dicho esto se alejo con su típico caminar arrogante -Nos vemos después Hermione -dijo antes de desaparecer


	13. Una conversación entre amigos

**"La mentira más común es aquella con la que un hombre se engaña a sí mismo. Engañar a los demás es un defecto relativamente vano"**

"Estupido cara rajada, que rayos se cree, no pierde el tiempo para hacerse el héroe" pensaba un furioso Draco

-¿Qué tal tu cita -pregunto Zabini interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio

-No fue una cita y eso lo sabes muy bien -contesto demasiado ofuscado -Solo era una estrategia para llevar a cabo mi plan, pero nada esta saliendo a como yo esperaba

-¿Por qué?

-Por que el cicatrizado ya sabe que estoy tratando de conquistar a Herm...Granger y aunque no este de acuerdo apoya su decisión

-Uy casi la llamas por su nombre, pero ve el lado bueno, al menos ya estas siendo aceptado dentro del grupo social de Hermione -rio el moreno

-¿Por qué la llamas por su nombre?

-Por que a diferencia tuya yo no tengo nada contra ella, no seria tan mal partido para ti -dijo mientras volvía a reír

-Imbecil, pero eso no era lo que yo esperaba, creí que cuando se enteraran de que hemos estado saliendo la odiarían, la repudiarían, cortarían su amistad con ella y la estupida sufriría, pero no, ahí siguen los imbeciles de incondicionales.

-A eso se les llama amigos ¿Acaso te habrías alejado de mi por salir con alguien que no te agrada?

-No necesariamente, pero no querrás saber como le haría la vida imposible a esa -por fin Draco pudo esbozar una sonrisa de niño travieso ante su ocurrencia

-Nunca cambias, en ese caso preparare algunas cosas que harán fastidiar a Hermione

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella -amenazo el rubio

-solo bromeaba, por que te opones si según tu lo que quieres es que sufra

-Pero solo yo tengo que hacerla sufrir, nadie mas -Argumento el chico tratando de convencerse internamente de que esa era la verdadera razón

-Nada a salido como lo habías planeado, lo que querías es que el trío se separara y sus amigos la odiaran, ya que nada de eso resulto por que no la dejas en paz y así te libras de líos existenciales

-No me pienso alejar de Hermione -un rubor cubrió su cara al darse cuenta de que la había llamado por su nombre -Que diga Granger

-¿Por qué no?

-Quizá no este tan mal fastidiarla un poco, divertirme un rato con ella, además si son sus amigos sufrirán con ella por lo destrozada que la dejare

-Y entonces tendrás que ver como te las arreglas por que ellos vendrán por tu cabeza -objeto Zabini

-Eso no seria problema, tendría mi oportunidad para demostrar quien es el mejor

-Eso seria complicarte la vida ¿por qué dejas este asunto por la paz?

-No puedo, ya he avanzado demasiado como para dar marcha atrás, y no falta mucho para tener a Granger en mis manos

-O que ella te tenga en las suyas ¿Por que no aceptas que te gusta?

-Por que no es cierto, es una impura, me da asco, jamás sentiría interés por alguien así

-Aja, ni tu te crees esa mentira, y si en realidad es cierto que no te interesa deberías ya dejar este juego, además si tu padre se entera no se pondrá contento

-Mi padre no se tiene por que enterar y en todo caso no creo que le moleste que haga sufrir a una sangre sucia

-Si sigues a su lado terminaras interesando realmente en ella, si es que no lo estas ya

-Por supuesto que no, no digas tonterías, ni siquiera es mi tipo -se quedo un momento pensativo -Aunque pensándolo bien, puede servirme el estar con ella y darme información importante acerca del la Orden del Fenix

-Draco, vuelve a la realidad, ella no es tan tonta, y sabes muy bien que tarde o temprano nos tendremos que enfrentar, nosotros de parte del señor tenebroso y ella con Dumbledore y su supuesto grupo, esa tal Orden -La cara del moreno se mostró abatida -Se que tu no quieres pelear y por supuesto que yo tampoco, pero no tenemos opción, estamos obligados a hacerlo y sea quien gane nada de esto acabara bien, las desgracias están por venir

-Eso lo tengo muy claro, pero si el fin del mundo se acerca será mejor que lo aproveche y nadie mejor que con ella -Diciendo esto salio de la habitación dando un portazo

"Maldita Granger ¿Por que estas del lado contrario? demasiadas cosas nos separan, pero no me alejare de ti fácilmente, este tiempo que nos queda lo aprovechare....haciéndote sufrir por supuesto"


	14. El aviso y un defensor

**"¿Qué es el bien? No es más que amor".**

La semana había comenzado, y el murmullo era total dentro del gran comedor, pues las clases del día habían terminado, antes de iniciar la cena Dumbledore se paro de su asiento habitual, y carraspeo para llamar la atención de los alumnos

-Queridos alumnos, como ya saben Halloween se acerca y este año como muchos otros se hará la típica cena, pero dada las circunstancias y para liberar un poco la tensión hemos acordado que también se hara un baile de disfraces, así que les recomiendo que vayan consiguiendo pareja y preparando su traje -el murmullo aumento entre los alumnos por la noticia del director -Sin mas avisos por el momento espero que disfruten su cena así que ¡a atacar! -termino el director

-¡Un baile de disfraces! yo ni siquiera se bailar -replico la castaña

-Tranquila Herms, aun faltan algunas semanas ¿Crees que Malfoy te invite? -pregunto Ginny

-No lo se, en realidad no lo creo - dijo mientras se encogía de hombros -Además ha de tener mejores opciones, muchas chicas mueren por salir con el, solo somos amigos y no creo que me invite, tal vez invite a Parkinson

-Yo estoy segura que te va a invitar, si no de todas maneras Harry esta disponible ¿no es así? -dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a Harry

-Em...claro

-No -interrumpió la castaña -Quiero decir, gracias Harry pero no estoy muy segura de querer ir, así que no te fíes de mi y mejor consigue pareja -le sonrió la castaña -y tu Ginny ¿ya tienes pareja?

-Aun no, Dumbledore acaba de anunciarlo, y nadie me lo ha pedido aun

Harry se fijo en los alrededores viendo como muchos chicos posaban su vista ansiosa en la pelirroja, probablemente esperando el momento perfecto para acercarse a ella y pedirle que fuera su pareja

-Emm...bueno yo...-"Ten valor, recuerda lo que te paso con Cho en el torneo de los tres magos por idiota, y si ahora no aprovechas te sucederá lo mismo con Ginny" pensaba el moreno - Bueno queriadecirtequesiqueriasirconmigoalbaile, no tienes que responderme ahora.... bueno imagino que querrás ir con algún otro...pero si te decides avísame

-Espera, no entendí lo primero

-Te esta invitando al baile -le confirmo la castaña a la pelirroja

-¡Ah! Harry no seas tonto, claro que quiero ir contigo, con nadie mas me divierto tanto, y que mejor que ir con un amigo como tu

-¿Amigo?.....claro tu también eres una gran amiga -respondió el moreno algo decepcionado

-Bueno chicos me adelanto, quiero hacer una consulta antes de que cierren la biblioteca -interrumpió Hermione

Los chicos solo se limitaron a rodar los ojos. Hermione acababa de doblar una de las esquinas cuando sintió como alguien tiraba de su brazo bruscamente y la pegaba a la pared

-Voy a ir contigo al baile Hermi

-y ¿quien te dijo que pensaba ir contigo? Y me llamo Hermione

-Es tu gran oportunidad, nosotros haríamos la pareja perfecta

-Pues estas muy equivocado si eso crees, ahora ¡déjame en paz! -grito ya enojada mientras intentaba zafarse del chico que la tenia acorralada

-Se que mueres por ir conmigo, no te hagas la difícil

-Para tu mayor información ya tengo con quien ir, ahora suéltame o no respondo -la chica intento inútilmente hacerse de la varita ya que el joven la tomo de las muñecas colocándolas encima de su cabeza, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios, Hermione solo atino a torcer la cabeza para esquivar el beso mientras trataba de zafarse pero el chico era mas fuerte

-Aléjate imbecil -grito Hermione con la voz quebrada tratando de contener el llanto

Pero de pronto Cormac Mclagguen se fue hacia un costado cayendo al suelo, ya que un chico lo derribo de un fuerte puñetazo

-La señorita te dijo que la soltaras -Exclamo Draco furioso, estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre el chico pero la castaña intervino

-No Draco, no vale la pena -replico Hermione

El Chico fue detenido por el brazo de la castaña y Mclaggen aprovecho para salir corriendo, pues sabia que las serpientes eran de temer.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, gracias -contesto la chica arreglándose el uniforme y tratando de contener las lagrimas

Draco parecía debatirse en una lucha interna acerca de lo que debía hacer, y después de pensarlo durante unos segundos se decidió por abrazar a Hermione.

-Tranquila Herms, ese idiota no se te volverá a acercar -dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica -Yo me encargare de ello "Rayos, la llame por su diminutivo ¡que horror! Esto es impropio de mi"

-No por favor Draco, no quiero que te metas en problemas, por favor no hagas nada, prométemelo -Lo miro a los ojos -Por favor

-Esta bien, solo por que tú me lo pides, pero si vuelve a intentar acercarse de nuevo, no respondo

-No creo que le queden ganas, después de ese gran golpe, estuviste magnifico -al fin la chica pudo sonreír

-Este… entonces ya tienes pareja de baile, alcance a escuchar cuando se lo gritabas a ese imbecil -comento el rubio tratando de aparentar indiferencia

-No, solo lo dije para que se alejara, aunque no sirvió de mucho

-Yo tampoco tengo pareja

-¿Acaso me estas invitando?

-Que tal si es así

-¿No iras con Parkinon?

-No, quiero ir contigo

-¿Entonces me estas invitando?

-Si

-Pero no crees que sera contraproducente que el colegio entero nos vea juntos

-La fiesta es de disfraces no tienen que darse cuanta de quienes somos, me sorprendes que no cayeras en la cuenta de ese detalle siendo la bruja mas inteligente de Hogwarts

-Entonces admites mis cualidades -rio la chica

-Siempre lo he hecho, solo que nunca en voz alta -dijo el rubio mientras le guiñaba un ojo -¿entonces que dices?

-Esta bien, acepto tu invitación -la chica volteo a ver su reloj -¡Rayos! Van a cerrar la biblioteca, debo irme, nos vemos después -dicho esto se retiro dejando a un Draco sonriente

-¡Que iras a la fiesta de disfraces! Pero si a ti no te gustan ese tipo de cosas

-Solamente lo hago por Granger….me refiero a que necesito complacerla en todo para tenerla en mis manos

-Claro, y los cerdos vuelan ¿no? -comento Zabini incredulo

-Solo es un tonto baile, además me servirá para fastidiar un poco al tonto de cara rajada, a el no le agrada que este cerca de Granger

-Y a todo esto ¡que ha pasado con Ron Weasley?

-Ese es un idiota, al parecer aun no se habla con Granger, y se la pasa pegado a la novia, pero estoy seguro que anda con ella solo para darle celos, pero el tonto no sabe que ella esta interesada en mi -el rubio rió con arrogancia -Solo falta el asunto de Potter y la pobretona menor, pero a como van las cosas falta poco para que terminen siendo novios

-Um….parece que la fiesta de disfraces va a ser muy interesante -comento Zabinni


	15. El baile

**"Confianza es el sentimiento de poder creer a una **

**persona incluso cuando se sabe que él mentiría en nuestro lugar"**

Cuando aquella chica entro al gran comedor dejo a más de uno con la boca abierta. Portaba un vestido blanco que desprendía destellos plateados, era un vestido corte princesa, las mangas eran amplias y estaban caídas dejando sus hombros al descubierto, sus alas completaban la apariencia de un ángel. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz a juego que permitía asomar unos ojos marrones. El maquillaje consistía en un labial rojo, su cabello estaba recogido en un chongo dejando caer pequeños mechones a los costados.

La chica camino pausadamente dirigiéndose a Draco Malfoy que estaba vestido de príncipe medieval, cubierto con una mascara negra que dejaba al descubierto una cabellera rubia, sin duda alguna cualquiera se daría cuenta de que se trataba de Draco Malfoy, nadie del colegio poseía un cabello como el suyo. El chico no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a aquella joven que representaba a el ángel de sus sueños y que dirigía sus pasos hacia donde el se encontraba, los compañeros Slytherin que lo rodeaban se hicieron a un lado dándole paso a la chica, esta tomo la mano de Draco acercándose lentamente a su oreja.

-Pretendes quedarte ahí parado -susurro Hermione a su oído

-Emm...claro que no -sin soltarla de la mano se alejo del grupo que lo rodeaba

-No creo que me reconozcan con este disfraz

-No, pero si te conocieran tanto como yo sabrían al instante quien eres, tan solo con fijarse en esa mirada que solo tu puedes poseer -dicho esto la tomo de la cintura y se acerco a su oreja -Estas hermosa -le susurro y la chica solo se limito a sonreír nerviosamente sin saber que contestar

-¿Quieres comer?

-¡Por supuesto! muero de hambre

Hermione se dirigía a una de las mesas donde ya estaban colocados Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Neville y Luna, pero se lo pensó mejor pues solo Harry y la Pelirroja sabían que ella y Draco eran amigos, pero aun no era el momento de que se enteraran los demás y si se sentaba junto a ellos descubrirían su identidad fácilmente

Encontraron una mesa vacía, apartada de los amigos de Hermione, la castaña ya había ordenado en voz alta con solo leer un platillo del menú, apareciendo al instante los platillos ordenados. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que una chica morena observaba furiosa a la pareja.

-¿Quién es esa que esta con mi Draco? -Pregunto Parkinson a Zabini con un tono furioso

-En primera lamento romper tus alucinaciones y recordarte que no es "tú" Draco y segunda no lo se, y aunque lo supiera no es tu asunto - contesto el moreno -Deberías dejar de andar fijándote en lo que hace o no hace y mejor diviértete

-¡Maldita! cuando me entere de quien es haré que se arrepienta por ser tan zorra

-Pansy la zorra eres tu, ya se que no quieres que te despojen de ese trono el cual te ganaste a pulso, pero ella se ve que es una chica muy digna, diferente a como eres tu -rió el moreno arrogantemente, después de todo era un Slytherin

-Pudrete, yo soy la mejor para Draco, soy mucho mas atractiva que esa tonta

-Te vas a morder la lengua -comento Zabini limitándose a reír por el comentario de la chica sin sospechar que muchas veces las palabras de una mujer celosa se pueden convertir en acciones y traer las mas grandes de las desgracias

-¡Acompáñame! - Pansy tomo a Zabini de la mano arrastrándolo contra su voluntad a donde se encontraban Draco y Hermione

-Pansy ¡no deberías! Draco se va a molestar contigo y de paso conmigo -pero no logro zafarse de la chica sin parecer descortés pues ante todo era un caballero, así que no tuvo más remedio que seguirla

-¡Hola! les haremos compañía -saludo Parkinson al rubio y a la castaña -No recuerdo haberte visto antes

-Eso es por que esta disfrazada -le espeto Zabini recalcando la última palabra

-Bueno, ya pues, yo soy Pansy Parkinson de Slytherin como ya sabrás ¿a que casa perteneces?

- A Ravenclaw -contesto el rubio de mal humor -Y no la molestes con tus tontas preguntas, esta enferma de la garganta y no puede hablar en voz alta -El chico se sorprendió de su propia mentira y Pansy le creyó y no replico

-Oh, ya veo, solo me preocupa con la gente que te rodeas, al menos no es de Hufflepuff o de Gryffindor -dijo haciendo una mueca de asco -Bailaras conmigo verdad -dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre Draco abrazándolo descaradamente frente a Hermione

-¡Quítate! Por si no lo has notado, tengo compañía -replico el rubio zafándose de ella sin miramientos -Y te agradecería que dejaras de importunar y busca a quien molestar

Parkinson no encontró palabras con que replicar, pero en ese momento empezó la música y Draco tomo la mano de la castaña

-¿Bailamos? -le pregunto a Hermione

-Esta solo asintió, aun estupefacta por la escena que acababa de presenciar y una vez que se alejaron de Parkinson y Zabini se decidió a hablar -No tenias que ser tan cruel con ella

-Tú no la conoces, es la única manera de controlarla por un rato, y ni aun así me deja en paz, mañana va a estar persiguiéndome otra vez. Si la conocieras te darías cuenta de lo insoportable que llega a ser

-Bueno tú eres el que la conoce y sabes lo que haces. Por un momento pensé que me descubriría, si no fuera por que intercediste probablemente me habría reconocido con solo escuchar mi voz, fue demasiada ingeniosa esa mentira -el chico solo se encogió de hombros

-No tenía opción, Pansy puede parecer tonta, pero en realidad puede resultar peligrosa y era mejor que no supiera nada. Detesto que siempre ande tras de mi.

Los chicos bailaron por un rato, primero empezaron a sonar algunas baladas para darle gusto a los profesores que deseaban musica tranquila, pero después cambio la música a una mas rítmica, en donde Malfoy hizo gala de sus habilidades guiando a Hermione que aprendió rápido, paraban entre ratos para tomar un poco de ponche, hasta que la castaña ya no pudo mas

-Ya estoy cansada, mejor vamos a sentarnos un rato -suspiro Hermione

-Si, ya llevamos rato bailando ¿por que mejor no vamos a tomar aire?

-Claro, es buena idea

Cuando salieron al jardín este había sido acondicionado para los que quisieran gozar del ambiente afuera. Se encontraba iluminado por lamparitas que flotaban en el aire, varias bancas estaban esparcidas y cada una estaba rodeada de un arco con flores. En una de las bancas mas alejadas divisaron a Harry y a Ginny tomados de la mano y observando las estrellas, Hermione no quiso interrumpirlos pero como si la pelirroja hubiese notado su presencia volteo hacia donde se localizaba la castaña, y le hizo señas a ambos chicos

-¡Hola Herms! -saludo sonrojada mientras soltaba sutilmente a Harry de la mano -No hemos tenido tiempo de convivir en la fiesta, Ron se la paso preguntando que si por que no bajaste a la fiesta, el muy tonto no se percato de tu presencia -rió Ginny

-Ron siempre tan tonto, en fin…solo veníamos a tomar un poco de aire, no queremos molestarlos -dijo la castaña

-No digas tonterías

Las chicas no se habían percatado de que Harry le dirigía a Malfoy intensas miradas de odio mientras que este solo trataba de aparentar indiferencia sin evitar su sonrisa de superioridad, cosa que enfurecía mas al pelinegro, pero a tiempo Ginny capto las expresiones de ambos chicos

-Ustedes dos, dejen de comportarse como niños -espeto la pelirroja

-No estoy haciendo nada….aun -murmuro el chico mas para si

-Tranquilo Potter, vengo en son de paz -comento el rubio

-¡Como si se pudiera confiar en el hijo de un mortifago! -exploto Harry sin contenerse

-¡Cállate, a el ya lo absolvieron y retiraron cualquier cargo en su contra - contesto Draco furioso

-Pues en el ministerio no se veía muy obligado, hasta lo disfrutaba, de no haber sido por que nos ayudaron estoy seguro que no hubiera dudado en matarnos ¿Cuánto tuvo que pagar para salir de Azkaban?

-Será mejor que te calles y cuides lo que dices Potter

Ambos chicos habían sacado las varitas listas para pelear, pero las chicas al fin reaccionaron y se interpusieron entre ellos tratando de calmarlos

-Harry cálmate, mejor vamonos esto no tiene ningún sentido -hablo la pelirroja

-Y dejar a Hermione con este ¡ni pensarlo!

-¡Pues Hermione esta más segura a mi lado que contigo, tu siempre la pones en peligro por tratar de hacerte el héroe! -grito el rubio

-¡Basta los dos! Estaré bien Harry, hazle caso a Ginny, luego los alcanzo -hablo la castaña

-Esta bien, te estaremos esperando en la sala común -dijo Harry mientras le lanzaba una mirada desconfiada al rubio

Cuando los amigos de la castaña se retiraron, se torno un silencio tenso, y Draco fue el primero en romperlo

-¿Qué piensas? También desconfías de mi -pregunto Draco tratando de contener el enojo que aun sentía por la reciente discusión con Harry

-No es eso Draco, es que no lo se…a veces no se que pensar -hablo la chica tristemente

-No tienes que pensar nada, no tienes que dudar

-Draco todo esto me confunde, no me había detenido a pensarlo, o más bien no quería pensarlo, quizás por que de verdad quiero creer en ti pero no es fácil

-¿Por qué no habría de serlo?

-Tu padre estuvo a punto de matarnos en el ministerio por obtener la profecía ¡estaba del lado de Voldemort! Tú siempre me odiaste, llegaste a desear mi muerte. No perdías la oportunidad de molestarme e insultarme y de repente….cambias

-¿Entonces dudas de lo que siento por ti? No justifico a mi padre, pero yo no tengo que ser como el ¡No quiero ser como el! -el chico en realidad hablaba sinceramente

-Draco si tu padre es un mortifago, que te garantiza que tú no lo serás, no es si quieres o no ¡te van a obligar por ser hijo de quien eres!

-Mi padre fue absuelto, ya todo el mundo lo sabe que fue contra su voluntad y por eso lo liberaron de Azkaban

-No draco, puede que por ahora este bien pero no se puede dejar de ser un mortifago a menos que estés muerto

-¿Y por que tan segura?

-Esto es irrelevante, es lógico que conozca los detalles del enemigo, del mismo Voldemort y de sus secuaces. Se todo eso y mas por informaciones y relatos que he recaudado, y también atando cabos como el suceso de Igor Karkarov que fue asesinado por esconderse de Voldemort. Se que nadie se aleja de el sin sufrir las consecuencias.

-Tu no sabes nada ¡eres una tonta! ¿Crees que lo sabes todo? ¡Pues no! -le grito el Slytherin furioso

-Si, soy una tonta por tratar de creer en ti Malfoy, pero veo que me he equivocado - el chico sintió cierta decepción al oír que Hermione lo volvía a llamar por su apellido -Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí -hablo la chica tratando de disimular las ganas de llorar, ya se había dado la vuelta cuando Draco la tomo de los hombros y la volteo hacia el, quedando ambos frente a frente

-Se que desde primer año me comporte como un tonto y nada me justifica, pero intento rectificar mis errores ¡créeme!

-Hazme creer en ti Draco ¡por favor hazme creer en ti! -susurro la chica sin poder evitar que las lagrimas empezaran a escapar de sus ojos, el rubio la quiso abrazar pero ella lo esquivo sutilmente - yo....me voy -y dicho esto salio a toda prisa a la entrada del castillo, dejando a Draco con una fuerte opresión en el pecho que no supo distinguir.

"Maldito Potter, todo es su culpa, ella estaba bien junto a mi y el tenia que meterle ideas, si no fuera su amigo y por que debo comportarme ya le hubiese partido toda la cara llenándosela de mas cicatrices, después de todo esta acostumbrado a ellas"

Antes de pronunciar la contraseña, la castaña se limpio las lagrimas, al entrar vio que Harry y Ginny eran los únicos que estaban en la sala común, ya que la fiesta aun no terminaba y todos debían estar aprovechando hasta el ultimo momento. Hermione no se dirigió a sus amigos sino cambio el rumbo a las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones

-Me voy a dormir, que descansen

-¿Estas segura? ¿Acaso te hizo algo el imbecil de Malfoy?

-No Harry, estoy bien -y dicho esto desapareció

-mm...bueno al parecer esta cansada -susurro Harry

-No ¡Al parecer lo has arruinado todo Harry Potter! Esta fiesta era para que todos nos divirtiéramos y mas que nada para que Hermione disfrutara al lado de Draco y ahora esta triste

-No era mi intención ¡no pensé que se fuera a poner así por ese imbecil!

-Ese es el problema contigo Harry ¡que no piensas! yo tampoco confió en Malfoy pero Hermione es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber lo que hace aunque ninguno este de acuerdo, y si de tus inseguridades se trataba podrías haber usado un mejor momento y no arruinar la noche de Hermione -espeto la pelirroja demasiado enfadada dándose vuelta a los dormitorios sin darle tiempo al moreno de replicar

-¡Rayos! nuestro primer día de novios y ya esta molesta conmigo….que bien lo he hecho -se dijo Harry para si mismo

**....Y si quieren darse idea de como es el vestido de Hermione les dejo este link: ****.fr/acmedia/rsz/434/x/x/x/medias/03/46/23/034623_**** prácticamente acerté en el vestuario que utilizo Drew barrymore pues no me acordaba bien de como era por que tiene años que vi la peli y cuando cheque la imagen después de describir la escena me sorprendí jeje , a excepción de que el vestido de Herms es completamente blanco y sus alas son las de un ángel**

**Pensaba borrar el fic por que creí que a nadie le gustaba T_T **

**pero aunque sean pocos o solo uno seguiré…me acorde de Dumbledore, mientras uno me sea fiel jajaja ;) **

**Gracias a todos los que leen y en especial a Laura Granger por los ánimos y por mantenerse al tanto de la historia :D **


	16. Un noviazgo

**"Debemos desconfiar unos de otros. **

**Es nuestra única defensa contra la traición"**

Harry y Ginny se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas más cercanas a la pista de baile, al parecer todo el colegio ya estaba reunido en el gran comedor, a excepción de la castaña que Ginny esperaba impaciente

-Ya veras cuando la veas ¡realmente esta hermosa!

-¿Por que no bajaron juntas? -pregunto Harry

-Lo mismo me propuso ella, se encuentra demasiado nerviosa y no quería bajar sola, pero le sugerí que no era buena idea, dudo que las serpientes la reconocieran -hablaba en voz baja la pelirroja -Pero sin duda alguna sabrían que era una Gryffindor si la veían bajar conmigo y eso no seria nada bueno

-Entonces a Malfoy bien que le importa el que dirán

-Eso no es cierto Harry, pero sabes los tiempos en que vivimos, no es conveniente que los rumores lleguen a su padre, por eso es mejor que nadie más sepa que son amigos…al menos no por ahora

-No se que intención tenga Malfoy, pero estoy seguro que no pretende nada bueno. Nunca lograre confiar en el

-No es que yo confié demasiado en el, pero confío en el buen juicio de Hermione, tal vez tenga razón y el ahora es diferente. Y será mejor que no sigas con lo mismo Harry -lo callo antes de que empezara a replicar -Esta es una noche para divertirse y así será o ¿no quieres? -La chica le lanzo una dulce sonrisa, la cual derritió al moreno haciéndolo olvidarse de sus objeciones

Los chicos se percataron que la mayoría observaban a alguien que acababa de entrar al gran comedor. Era Hermione semejando un ángel, pero se veía tan radiante y hermosa que varios murmullos se hicieron presente en el gran comedor preguntándose quien seria esa chica tan esplendorosa que acababa de entrar. Harry y Ginny se limitaron a esbozar una gran sonrisa, pues ellos sabían perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-Tienes razón, va a dejar con la boca abierta al idiota de Malfoy -susurro Harry

Y en efecto, vieron como el chico se conmocionaba cuando Hermione se dirigía a el y se sonrojaba visiblemente, pero tratando de adoptar su forma inexpresiva. Pero en ese momento las observaciones de Harry y Ginny se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada de Ron y Lavender, seguidos minutos después por Neville y Luna

-¿Donde esta Hermione? -pregunto Ron tratando de parecer casual, Harry solo se limito a encogerse de hombros -¿Acaso se va a perder la fiesta? -todas estas preguntas fueron seguidas atentamente por Lavender

-Pobre, no ha de haber tenido quien la invitara -interrumpió la novia del pelirrojo

-No es así, ella esta ocupada con su pareja y de hecho le llovieron varias invitaciones que le costo trabajo decidirse -mintió a medias la pelirroja como dirigiéndose a nadie en particular y de forma indiferente

-oh vaya, y de que es su disfraz, no la veo

-um...No por nada es la bruja mas inteligente. No quería que nadie la molestara con su pareja -corto Ginny

-¿Quien es su pareja, es alguien de la casa?

-No es nadie de la casa, cuando ella lo decida se van a enterar -comento Harry para que no siguieran cuestionando

-Yo no creo que halla venido -volvió a tomar la palabra Lavender

-Claro que si, yo la ayude a arreglarse y he de decir que se ve hermosa, aun con el antifaz puesto además no se perdería esta oportunidad y mas con el bombón con el que sale -hablo Ginny entusiasmada intentado picar a Lavender -Solo que no quería interrupciones. Bueno basta ya ¡me muero de hambre!

Ron aun tenia ganas de preguntar de que se había disfrazado, con quien había venido, pero se dio cuenta que seria demasiado inoportuno, así que se ocupo en concentrarse en su comida, por un momento tuvo la sensación de que la chica de Slytherin que era pareja de Malfoy se dirigía a su mesa, pero después cambio el rumbo y pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, ninguna Slytherin se acercaria ni de broma a ellos.

Por un momento se concentro en mirar a la chica, había algo familiar en ella, su cabello castaño le recordaba al de Hermione, a diferencia de que la Gryffindor nunca podía aplacarlo de esa manera y estaba el hecho de que Malfoy odiaba a Hermione, nunca saldría con ella, así que sea quien fuera aquella chica debía ser de Slytherin, de eso no cabía duda por que la casa de las serpientes solo se juntaba con su especie, pero aun asi no le recordaba a ninguna chica de esa casa que el hubiera visto antes y de repente se concentro en sus ojos marrones. Ron sacudió la cabeza para alejar las locas ideas que le venían a la mente, ya se empezaba a poner paranoico, así que siguió comiendo y observando a todos los presentes para ver si lograba distinguir a una joven castaña de cabello enmarañado.

-Ro, Ro abre la boca -Lavender estaba intentando darle de comer en la boca a el pelirojo

-No lavender, yo puedo comer solo, gracias -contesto el pelirrojo al cual sus mejillas competían con el color de su cabello

Ginny trato de contener una carcajada y se concentro en conversar con los otros chicos de la mesa, pues la pareja de Lavender y Ron no hacia mas que exasperarla u ocasionarle ataques de risa. Siguieron comiendo tranquilamente, hasta que la música comenzó. Para sorpresa de los chicos Neville fue el más astuto y no dudo en sacar a Luna a bailar inmediatamente, por lo cual los otros siguieron su ejemplo abandonando la mesa.

Harry y Ginny se divirtieron a su manera puesto que ninguno de ellos era experto bailando, durante casi todo el baile se la pasaron riéndose de sus pasos inventados y a la vez chistosos. Cuando ya llevaban poco mas de media hora bailando se retiraron para buscar algo de tomar y descansar, decidieron salir a respirar aire fresco y se acomodaron en una de las tantas bancas del jardín, el cual había sido hermosamente decorado para la ocasión.

-¡Que hermosa luna! -suspiro Ginny

-Para mi tú eres aun mas hermosa -susurro Harry observando como se coloreaban las mejillas de la chica

-Gracias...Harry yo quería decirte que...bueno olvídalo

-¿Qué? anda dime

-solo que me la he pasado muy bien todo este tiempo que hemos compartido juntos y gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.

-Ginny yo...

-No Harry, no digas nada, se que me vas a decir que soy como una hermana para ti y que por eso me haces compañía y me cuidas...no es necesario que me lo repitas -dijo la pelirroja bajando la mirada al suelo

-Yo quisiera que fuera así pero no, yo no siento ese cariño por ti…

-¿Entonces yo no soy nadie para ti? -comento la pelirroja tratando de sonar indiferente pero sus palabras sonaban llenas de dolor

-¡No Ginny! no me malinterpretes

-No es necesario que digas más Harry Potter. Entiendo que solo soy una compañera de casa y la hermanita de tu mejor amigo...yo ya te aprecio como mi amigo, y pensé que tu igual, pero ya dejaste claro que no me ves ni como eso

-Ginny yo no quiero que seas mi amiga

-Pues si eso quieres, así será -la chica se puso de pie para dirigirse al castillo cuando sintió que el chico la abrazaba por la espalda

-No te vayas Ginny, no me dejes solo, yo...yo te necesito y no te quiero como amiga ni como que seas mas que eso -la chica se volteo para quedar frente a el -Si antes no te había dicho nada era por que me preocupaba que iba a decir Ron y que tu solo me vieras como un amigo mas, además tam... -la chica no supo que mas iba a decir por que en ese momento lo beso, beso que fue correspondido

-¿Aun te preocupa lo que diga el tonto de mi hermano? -pregunto picaramente la pelirroja

-No -y dicho esto el moreno le dio un beso corto separándose al instante -Ginny yo....bueno ¿quieres ser mi novia? -la pelirroja no lo dudo y se abalanzo hacia Harry

-¡Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia!

Harry y Ginny se sentaron en una de las bancas a seguir conversando e intercambiar uno que otro beso, el la tomaba de la mano como si temiera que se fuera a escapar

-Es una bella noche, suspiro la pelirroja, quien apretaba la mano de Harry como esperando que de repente despertara de un sueño y el ya no estuviera mas ahí. Escucho unos sonidos de pasos y vio que Hermione se encontraba en el jardín, la saludo con la mano haciéndole señas de que se acercara. Tenia ganas de contarle que ya era novia de Harry pero contuvo su emoción.

-¡Hola Herms! -dijo poniendose roja, soltando al chico sutilmente -No hemos tenido tiempo de convivir en la fiesta, Ron se la paso preguntando que si por que no bajaste a la fiesta

-Ron siempre tan tonto, solo veníamos a tomar un poco de aire, no queremos molestarlos - comento la castaña

-No digas tonterías

Harry no soportaba la presencia del Slytherin, y no podía evitar mirarlo con desprecio, el rubio solo se limitaba a mirarlo con esa sonrisa de suficiencia que lo hacia creer que era una persona superior, lo cual enfurecía mas al moreno, pues no entendía como alguien tan inteligente como Hermione podía ser amigo de un patán como el.

-Ustedes dos, dejen de comportarse como niños -escucho que de repente dijo la pelirroja

-No estoy haciendo nada aun -murmuro el chico mas para si

-Tranquilo Potter, vengo en son de paz -comento el rubio

-¡Como si se pudiera confiar en el hijo de un mortifago! -exploto Harry muy a su pesar, pues no se pudo contener, el jamás confiaría en Malfoy

-¡Callate, a el ya lo absolvieron, lo habían obligado, no lo hizo por que quisiera - contesto Draco furioso

-Pues en el ministerio no se veía muy obligado, hasta lo disfrutaba, de no haber sido por que nos ayudaron estoy seguro que no hubiera dado en matarnos ¿Cuánto tuvo que pagar para salir de Azkaban?

-Será mejor que te calles y cuides lo que dices Potter

Ambos chicos habían sacado las varitas listos para pelear, pero las chicas al fin reaccionaron y se interpusieron entre ellos tratando de calmarlos

-Harry, vamos cálmate, mejor vamonos esto no tiene ningún sentido -hablo la pelirroja

-¿Y dejar a hermione con este? ¡Ni pensarlo!

-Pues Hermione esta más segura a mi lado, que a los peligros a los que siempre la expones -solto el rubio

-Estaré bien Harry, hazle caso a Ginny, luego los alcanzo

-Esta bien, te estaremos esperando en la sala común -dijo Harry mientras le lanzaba una mirada desconfiada al rubio

**Les invito también a que se den una vuelta en mí otro fic "Queriendo estar junto a ti" **

**Saludos y disculpen si no contesto comentarios, es que con tantas cosas no se si ya conteste o solo lo pensé, así que mil disculpas e intentare estar mas atenta XD**


	17. De nuevo juntos

**"A veces, la indiferencia y la frialdad **

**hacen más daño que la aversión declarada"**

Habían transcurrido algunos días desde el incidente en la fiesta de halloween. Draco y Hermione no habían tenido contacto alguno, cuando se topaban simplemente se dirigían discretas miradas de cortesía aunque ella intentaba no encontrárselo, por que a pesar de no haber acabado mal, tampoco lo habían hecho de buena forma y no sabia como actuar, además no evitaba sentir cierta opresión por la actitud de que había tomado Draco, pues actuaba de forma indiferente

"Creo que lo extraño, añoro su conversación y su compañía. Soy una tonta pero ya no puedo negar que Draco me hace sentir mariposas...pero Harry quizá tenia razón, el solo quería jugar conmigo, por eso ya no me busca"

Este tipo de pensamientos rondaban por la mente de Hermione Granger en una aburrida clase de historia de la magia, y a decir verdad en ninguna clase pudo concentrarse completamente, pero como era una alumna inteligente, no fue obstáculo para desarrollar sus ejercicios en clase perfectamente. La clase termino y la chica se encamino a la biblioteca, cuando estaba pasando por una de las aulas no se percato de que alguien la esperaba, aquella persona le tapo la boca y la arrastro hacia el aula. Ella forcejeaba y pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas pero el chico era más fuerte.

-Hola Hermione ¿Me extrañaste? -preguntó una voz antipática que ella detestaba

-¡Eres un imbecil! ¡No se te ocurra acercarte a mí nunca más! -y cuando se dio la vuelta para salir el la tomo de la muñeca bruscamente

-No te hagas la difícil, se que te mueres por mi

Hermione saco su varita, pero en un rápido movimiento el dio un manotazo haciendo que esta resbalara de sus manos

-Solo quiero concluir con lo del otro día -rió cínicamente el chico -Ahora no hay nadie que nos interrumpa

-¡Suéltame! -chillaba la castaña -¡No! ¡Suéltame! -gritaba mientras trataba de esquivar sus besos y sentía la boca del chico en su cuello

-Cormac Mclaggen ¡Que cree que esta haciendo! -se dejo oír la profesora Mcgonagall -Nunca ningún alumno ha mostrado una actitud tan reprobable -se acerco a Hermione -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si… -fue lo único que atino a decir pues aun era presa del pánico

-Si no fuera por el joven Malfoy, no quiero imaginar que habría pasado y ahora usted Mclaggen, acompáñeme al despacho del director, esto se merece una expulsión

Hermione seguía pegada a la pared y en su cabeza resonaba la palabra "Malfoy." Cuando la profesora salio, se dio cuenta de que en la puerta estaba el chico rubio que hacia que su estomago se estremeciera de emoción, este se acerco a la joven hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Hermione...yo -pero no pudo completar lo que estaba diciendo por que en ese momento la chica se aferro a el, abrazándolo fuertemente y rompiendo en un estruendoso llanto. El chico se quedo estático sin corresponder al abrazo

-¡Oh Draco! yo...yo me asuste mucho -decía entre hipidos -¡Gracias! si no fuera por ti -el chico no dudo mas y la abrazo de igual forma, mientras le daba torpes palmaditas en la espalda

-tranquila, ya todo esta bien -ella solo asintió -Suerte que te estuviera siguiendo...quiero decir, que estuviera cerca de ti -se corrigió al momento -Vi como ese imbecil te arrastraba hacia el aula, me dirigí a partirle la cara pero recordé que acababa de ver a Mcgonagall cerca y creí que era mejor ponerlo en evidencia y que mejor que un profesor, por eso demore un poco mas

-¿Has estado cerca de mi?

-bueno yo… ¡Es que era la única manera de estar cerca de ti! ya que tu no quieres tener ningún contacto conmigo

-No es cierto...yo te extrañe -se aferro mas a el sin contener gruesas lagrimas -te extrañe tanto y creí que no tenias interés en mi y por eso ya no te acercabas

-Yo creí que seguías desconfiando de mi y que por eso ya no me querías cerca -puso sus manos delicadamente a ambos lados de su cara haciendo que lo viera a la cara -tontita, yo jamás me alejaría de ti

Ante estas palabras la joven se sintió mas reconfortada, le dio otro abrazo para después soltarlo. Entonces puso una mano en su mejilla mientras la otra la posaba atrás de su cabeza acortando la distancia y besando al chico de forma tierna. El rubio sorprendido por ser ella quien tomara la iniciativa se dejo llevar sintiéndose reconfortando y sintiendo como algo dentro de su estomago hacia fiesta.

-Draco, gracias por estar cerca de mi, yo no quiere que te alejes. No me dejes -dijo roja como un tomate después de separarse de l

-No lo haré, ahora ya no puedo dejarte -dicho esto la abrazo, pero se separaron abruptamente cuando alguien gritó a sus espaldas

-¡Déjala en paz Huron! -grito Ron furioso

-Hermione ¿Estas bien? -interrumpió Harry -Nos encontramos a la profesora Mcgonagall y dijo que nos necesitabas, y que ella se encargaría de que Mclaggen pagara su falta, pero no nos dijo que fue lo que hizo

-¿Qué haces con ese tipo? ¿Lo estabas abrazando? de seguro el tuvo algo que ver con Mclaggen ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron? -ataco Ron con todas sus dudas a la castaña

-No, Draco me ayudo y si no fuera por el no se que hubiese hecho Mclaggen

-¿Ahora lo llamas Draco? Pero si es Malfoy, el mismo que nos ha molestado por tantos años

-Pero ahora ya no es el mismo. El y yo somos amigos

-¿Qué? -soltó Ron incrédulo -Es nuestro enemigo -volteo a ver a Harry -¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Tú ya sabias de esto? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?

-Por que te la pasas ocupado Ron, además nunca mostraste ni una pizca de interés de lo que acontecía a tu alrededor

-¿Entonces era Malfoy con quien tuviste aquella cita? ¿También el mismo con el que estuviste en el baile de halloween? -gritó Ron

-Si, era el

-Pero su padre es un mortifago ¡No puedes confiar en el!

-Eso es un asunto entre Draco y yo -se defendió Hermione -Confió en el y asumo ese riesgo

-Eres una traidora -y dicho esto se dio la vuelta

-¡Ron espera! -grito ella y salio tras el, pero este fue mas rápido y ya había desaparecido de la vista -Será mejor que vayas tras el Harry y si el se lo toma así no puedo hacer nada, pero de ninguna manera pienso cortar mi amistad con Draco

-Ron es terco, pero ya se le pasara -contesto Harry y se dispuso a salir del aula pero antes de que saliera la voz de Hermione lo detuvo

-¡Gracias por preocuparse! -exclamó la chica antes de que su amigo desapareciera también, a lo cual este solo asintió y esbozo una sonrisa antes de perderse de vista

-¿De verdad confías en mi?

-Claro que si Draco -Se que actué como una tonta, solo que en ese momento me desespere y no supe como actuar

-Olvídalo -y la estrecho entre sus brazos propinándole un beso rapido en los labios

-¡Necesito ir a la biblioteca! -recordó de repente la castaña

-Vamos entonces -y dicho esto el rubio la tomo del brazo saliendo del aula

Después de un momento la chica reacciono, soltándose del brazo del slytherin

-Lo siento -se disculpo

-No te preocupes, no me era incomodo -susurro el joven pues acababan de entrar a la biblioteca y se dirigieron a una estantería del fondo

-Pero no esta bien que alguien de tu casa te vea, se que quizá a ti ya no te importe el asunto de la sangre, pero el rumor puede llegar a tus padres y no creo que lo tomen de buena manera y no quiero ponerte en una aprieto

-Si por mí fuera andaría libremente contigo, pero tienes razón. Me deje llevar olvidándome por completo de que tú y yo ante los demás somos enemigos

-Será mejor que no nos vean juntos

-¿Quieres alejarte de mi? - Espeto Draco con un poco de rencor en la voz

-No quise decir eso -lo corrigió la chica -simplemente debemos vernos lejos de miradas indiscretas y claro, solo si quieres

-Entiendo -suspiro aliviado -Por un momento pensé que te referías a que no nos viéramos mas

-Claro que no, al menos yo no quiero alejarme de ti -comento la castaña bajando la mirada y sonrojándose hasta las orejas, gesto que enterneció a Draco, quien tuvo que reprimir el deseo atacarla a besos

-Este sábado no tengo entrenamiento y tenemos mas tiempo ya que no hay clases, podemos vernos en la sala de los menesteres después de la comida -agrego Draco a lo cual Hermione asintió -Ahora será mejor que me vaya, ya se vio demasiado sospechoso que entráramos juntos, afortunadamente estos estantes nos ocultan de la vista -Y dicho esto le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se alejo, pero instantes después regreso

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto la castaña al ver regresar al rubio

-Que no podia irme sin esto

Y dicho esto la beso como si fuera la última vez que estaría cerca de ella, una de sus manos jugaba con su cabello mientras que la otra la posaba en la espalda de la chica -se separo lentamente saliendo de su ensoñación

-No se desde cuando empezaste a ser importante para mi -susurro en su oído, dicho esto se alejo dejando a una Hermione sorprendida y radiante de felicidad


	18. Te quiero

**"En el corazón de todos los inviernos vive una primavera palpitante, **

**y detrás de cada noche, viene una aurora sonriente."**

Por fin llegó el sábado, Hermione intentaba comer despreocupadamente para que sus amigos no notaran las ansias por querer salir corriendo del gran comedor y verse con Draco. Desde su asiento no podía verlo ya que estaba de espaldas a él.

-No te quita la mirada de encima -le comento Ginny picaramente -¡Como si creyera que de un momento a otro te vas a desaparecer! -Hermione se sonrojo visiblemente y sonrió ante su comentario

Desde el otro extremo Ron las observaba, imaginando de qué hablaban ya que su hermana miraba alternadamente a la mesa de Slytherin y a la castaña. El pelirrojo seguía sin hablarle a Hermione pero ahora su distanciamiento era peor que cuando se hizo novia de Lavender, ya que ahora ya no le dirigía la palabra, la esquivaba y cuando la chica intentaba abordarlo el siempre le contestaba la misma frase "no te me vuelvas a acercar, traidora." Hermione se había resignado a que su amistad con Ron ya no tenía salvación y le molestaba el hecho que el lo tomara de esa forma, como si todos sus años de amigos no hubiesen importado para nada, por que a pesar de todo le dolía su actitud pues lo quería como a el hermano que nunca tuvo, al igual que a Harry. Lo que no sabia es que el cariño que Ron sentía por ella distaba de ser fraternal

Mientras tanto Draco salía del gran comedor con su típico caminar altivo, la castaña alcanzo a divisarlo y se demoro unos minutos más, para que su salida no se viera tan obvia. Se despidió de Harry y Ginny, esta última le guiño un ojo haciendo que se sonrojara nuevamente y que Ron endureciera aun mas sus facciones observando asqueado la escena.

Cuando entro a la sala de los menesteres no diviso al rubio, se sintió un poco decepcionada pues ansiaba estar cerca de el, no se percato de que alguien la observaba desde un rincón y se dirigía sigilosamente hacia ella. Coloco una mano en el hombro de la chica haciendo que esta diera un respingo y con la otra mano le extendía un ramo de geranios blancos

-Gra...gracias, son hermosas -Le sonrió, girando para quedar frente a él

-No tan hermosas como tú -le respondió Draco -No soportaba un minuto sin estar cerca de ti -esto ultimo hizo que la castaña se pusiera como un tomate

La tarde transcurrió tranquilamente y Hermione se sorprendía cada vez mas de Draco pues aunque en todos los años que estuvieron de enemigos ella lo consideraba un descerebrado, en realidad era una persona inteligente, que conocía del mundo, cultura general, historia y muchas cosas más. Ambos platicaban de diversos temas y lo que alguno no sabia, el otro lo complementaba, además Draco tenia temas de conversación bastante animados que la hacían reír a cada instante

Estuvieron jugando naipes explosivos, y después continuaron con el ajedrez mágico, estaban en una partida muy tensa pues ambos eran demasiado buenos e intentaban no perder, manteniéndose concentrados en cada jugada, hasta que al final Hermione tomo la delantera, ganando estrepitosamente pues su reina se había comportado muy violenta destrozando el peón de Draco cruelmente

-Eres una tramposa -reclamó el rubio

-Eso no es cierto -exclamo frunciendo el entrecejo -Jugué limpiamente

-No, me distrajiste

-¡No hice nada de eso!

-Claro que si, no podía quitarte los ojos de encima -la castaña se puso completamente roja y el rubio en un rápido movimiento se puso ente ella quedando frente a frente -Hay algo que he querido decirte, tal vez sea muy pronto pero ya no soporto tanta espera

-¿Qué sucede Draco?

-Pero antes prométeme que a pesar de cual sea tu respuesta, seguiremos siendo amigos

-Claro que si, no pienso alejarme de ti

-Bien... -carraspeo un poco tratando de tomar valor suficiente - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ante estas palabras la castaña se quedo petrificada, no se esperaba esta pregunta del rubio, creía que se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones y que el jamás le pediría algo así

-Entiendo si no quieres -comento el rubio algo decepcionado sacándola de su ensoñación

-¿Pero que dices? ¡Claro que quiero! -y dicho esto lo abrazo, abrazo que el rubio correspondió efusivamente

-¡jamás me había sentido tan feliz! -Exclamo el chico -A excepción de las veces que castigaban a Potter -sonrió traviesamente

-¡Draco! -le gritó Hermione dándole al mismo tiempo un manotazo en el hombro

-Esta bien solo bromeaba, excepto cuando dije que nunca me había sentido tan feliz

Los días que transcurrieron a su noviazgo fueron igual de felices para Hermione, pues a pesar de que las circunstancias les impedían pasar tanto tiempo juntos, Draco no perdía momento para ser detallista con la castaña, a veces pequeñas notas entre cada clase que les tocaba juntos, o enviarle cartitas, flores o golosinas con la las lechuzas del correo matutino, ella por su parte solía escribirle por las noches, contándole todo lo que acontecía en el día y lo mucho que lo queria. De esta forma a pesar de no poder estar juntos, no dejaban que se apagara aquello que recién estaban comenzando.

Las vacaciones de navidad se habían acercado demasiado pronto, pudieron disponer de un par de horas juntos, un día antes de partir a sus hogares a pasar las fiestas.

-Te voy a extrañar -decía Hermione decaída

-Yo también…demasiado ¡pero ya veras como ahora que regresemos podremos estar mas tiempo juntos -trataba de calmarla el rubio -¡Buscaremos la manera!

La tenia abrazada mientras depositaba pequeños besos en la cara de la castaña, haciéndola reír, pero de repente susurro algo que la Hermione nunca había creído escuchar de sus labios, pues a pesar de que a veces era muy detallista, muy rara vez pronunciaba palabras de cariño.

-Te quiero -susurro a su oído

-¡Oh! Draco y tú no imaginas cuanto te quiero yo -contesto la chica enternecida

Hermione le depositaba múltiples besos en la cara jugando al igual que él lo había hecho minutos antes, hasta que Draco la detuvo y tomo su cara con ambas manos mirándola fijamente, como tratando de descifrar el secreto de la vida en la mirada de la joven, con una de sus manos empezó a dibujar la forma de su cara tratando de memorizarla detalle por detalle, hasta sellar el momento con un beso tierno y apasionado, ambos correspondiendo como nunca antes lo habían hecho sintiendo cada centímetro de sus bocas, en un intento desesperado de guardar cada instante en su memoria, cada aliento, cada latido. Doliéndoles el tener que separarse, hasta que Hermione tomo la delantera dándole un ultimo abrazo y dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas antes de desaparecer tras la puerta

_En el expreso de Hogwarts_

Cada quien estaba en compartimientos diferentes con los chicos de su casa, Draco no se despegaba de la ventana recordando los últimos instantes a lado de Hermione. Zabini observaba a su amigo, pero prefirió mantenerse callado hasta que llegara el momento en que pudieran hablar a solas.

Después de varias horas de viaje llegaron a la estación de Kings Cross, Draco pudo observar a la familia de Hermione, se despidió de ella con una ultima mirada para luego dirigirse a su madre que lo aguardaba emocionada, pero Zabini lo abordo antes de que llegara a ella.

-El juego se acabo ¿no es así?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que ya te olvidaste de tu absurda venganza con Granger -Draco no respondió al instante, dándole a entender a Zabini la respuesta

-No puedo hacerle daño, ella no se lo merece yo…yo la quiero

-Me da gusto que por fin dejaras de ser un testarudo, ella es una buena chica pero no quiero que sufras y quiero que estés consciente de lo difícil de la situación

-¡No me interesa la pureza de la sangre! Al menos ya no

-tampoco me refiero a eso, si no a los tiempos que se acercan. La guerra esta por comenzar


	19. Ódiame

**"Si ****quieres que me aleje, lo haré, pero no me pidas que odie, **

**simplemente porque no me nace"**

Las vacaciones de navidad pasaron volando, Hermione estaba ansiosa por ver a Draco, pues no era lo mismo saber de el por cartas que hablar en persona, pero debía esperar el momento adecuado para verlo. En el expreso de Hogwarts pudieron intercambiar algunas miradas pues ambos eran prefectos y se tenían que topar en las rondas, sin embargo Ron se rehusó a cumplir con su labor para no toparse con ninguno de los dos.

Ya en el gran comedor Hermione se sentó en un lugar donde Draco le quedara a la vista y así verlo mejor aunque fuera de lejos, lo estuvo observando durante casi toda la cena y pudo percatarse de que algo le sucedía al rubio, estaba demasiado pensativo y serio, aunque cuando le dirigía alguna mirada a la castaña trataba de aparentar neutralidad, aun así Hermione sabia que algo no estaba bien con el rubio y en su momento lo averiguaría

_En habitacion de Slytherin_

-¡Ya Draco quita esa cara! -Zabini trataba de animar al joven rubio

-No puedo Blaise, ahora si soy una escoria, Hermione me va a odiar por lo que he hecho ¡ella se merece a alguien mejor!

-No había otra opción Draco, no podemos elegir y lo sabes bien, es esto o la muerte

-Por mi hubiese preferido morir si mi familia no estuviera en juego -golpeo la mesa tratando de descargar su ira -No hay opción, debo alejarme de Hermione

-¿Estas seguro? Por que yo no estoy de acuerdo

-Es lo mejor para ella

-Todo va a iniciar pronto, ella es una buena persona y te quiere, intenta ser feliz con ella todo el tiempo que se pueda, por que después de que todo comience seremos unos muertos vivientes bajo el mande del señor oscuro -Draco eres mi amigo y seré realista, esto no va a acabar nada bien, su destino no es acabar juntos por que tarde o temprano tendrán que enfrentarse, pero no la dejes ir ahora o al menos piensa las cosas y no te precipites en tomar una decisión en este momento.

-Seria lo mejor para ella, además nosotros no nos vamos a enfrentar, los hijos de muggles serán los primeros en ser perseguidos, no la van a exponer, estoy seguro que no permitiran que forme parte en la batalla-trataba de convencerse Draco sin mucho exito

-Eso ni tú te lo crees ¡Por favor! -Dijo el chico de ojos azules -Ella junto a Potter y weasley protegieron la piedra filosofal. En ningún momento se echo para atrás al abrirse la cámara de los secretos aun cuando por ser hija de muggles su vida peligraba. ¡Peleo en el ministerio por si no te acuerdas! Se enfrento a Dolores Umbridge, formo parte de el ejercito de Dumbledore y lo mas probable es que también pertenezca a esa supuesta Orden que comanda Dumbledore ¿Quieres que te diga mas? -pregunto cansado el moreno

-Todo eso paso pero…

-Pero nada, Hermione y tu están del lado opuesto y se enfrentaran algún día -le espeto Zabini -Y se que no debería decirte esto pero se que de aquí en adelante no habrá otra oportunidad para ser feliz, por eso quiero que seas feliz mientras puedas Draco por que el tiempo se nos acaba, ya estamos marcados y no hay nada que podamos hacer, no podemos escapar y nuestro tiempo de vida se esta agotando -el chico alzo la mirada con aire melancólico -Por que si de algo estoy seguro es que con todo lo que viene, nuestra vida será corta

-Lo se Zabini, no tenemos futuro

-¿Sabes Draco? -empezó a reír el moreno irónicamente y sin esperar respuesta continuo hablando - Si no fuera demasiado tarde te diría que dejaras a Granger por la paz, pero eso ya no se puede por que has perdido la cabeza por ella y ¿sabes?

-¿Qué?

-Qué me alegra que sea así por que al menos has experimentado otras emociones y no solo la indiferencia típica a la que nuestra clase nos condena. Siempre destinados a mantener las apariencias, a no sentir, a respetar el linaje, a ser simples muñecos de plástico sin tener jamás el control de nuestra propia vida, gracias a las ideas absurdas de nuestros padres

-Si, debemos estar agradecidos con ellos por arrastrarnos a su infierno -contesto el rubio sarcásticamente

-Hermione va a sufrir pero es mejor que la deje ir de una vez

-No lo hagas Draco, no ahora -el moreno hizo una pausa sopesando el peso de sus palabras -Deberías seguir con tu plan inicial, tu supuesta venganza, lograr que ella te odie para que el día que se tengan que enfrentar ella no se deje vencer fácilmente. De esta forma Granger tendrá una razon para mantenerse viva hasta el final

El rubio se quedo pensativo por algunos minutos, analizando lo que su amigo acababa de decirle, hasta que finalmente rompio el silencio

-Tiene razón Blaise, destruiré a Granger aparentando que solo jugaba con sus sentimientos, esa será la razón para que no se de por vencida y viva hasta el final, aunque solo sea para ajustar cuentas conmigo, de lo contrario y conociendo su lealtad no se atreverá a luchar contra mi y es capaz de dejar que la mate, pero eso no sucederá por que jamás atentaría contra ella. Si he de morir ¡será en sus manos!

-Es por el bien de esa chica, el mundo necesita a alguien como ella. Debemos mantener con vida aquellas personas que tienen la capacidad de derrotar al señor oscuro, Potter y Dumbledore principalmente, nosotros trataremos de mantenernos con vida , pero si las circunstancias no nos lo permiten al menos moriremos a manos del bando de Dumbledore para no tener que matarlos

-Nosotros ya estamos podridos. Esa será nuestra contribución y nadie notara la traición, solo parecerá como si nosotros fuéramos unos inútiles dejando escapar al enemigo. Solo espero que el imbecil de Potter se de prisa y encuentre la forma de derrotar al señor oscuro. No por nada es el elegido o espero que así sea.

"Por tu propio bien Hermione Granger haré que me odies, te haré sufrir, pero antes de eso lograré que me ames tan intensamente, que maldecirás el haberme conocido. Al menos de esta forma será mas fácil que tu amor por mi lo conviertas en odio y todo ese coraje te haga mas fuerte. Tú deseo de venganza hará que llegues hasta el final solo para vengarte de mi, y se que tu eres capaz de lograr lo que te propongas, eso y mas, por eso me enamore de ti"


	20. Iniciación

**¿En qué me he convertido? mí más dulce amigo**

**Todo cuanto conozco desaparece al final  
Podrías haber tenido todo mi imperio de polvo  
Te decepcionare. Te haré daño**

Draco Malfoy se hallaba recostado en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero su mente no dejaba de recordar aquel fatídico día

_No sabía a donde se dirigía pues durante todo el trayecto había caminado junto a sus padres en silencio, escuchando solamente el crujir de las ramas a su paso. Conforme más avanzaban más densa era la oscuridad, rota solamente por la luz que despedían sus varitas._

_Después de casi una hora de camino, la espesura de los árboles fue cediendo, dando paso a un prado que a pesar de la noche, se vislumbraba estéril, en contraste con el bosque que lo rodeaba. Draco imaginó que mientras el resto del paisaje seguía cambiando durante cada estación, en ese lugar el tiempo se había detenido, muestra de la magia oscura que debía albergar._

_Lucius Malfoy se detuvo en seco haciendo desaparecer la luz que despedía su varita, haciendo que esposa e hijo lo imitaran, después sosteniendo la varita al frente pronuncio un conjuro, tomo de la mano a su familia y atravesaron una especie de barrera invisible. Draco no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver que en el lugar ya se encontraban varias personas que momentos antes no había visto. Cualquiera que fuera el conjuro, no permitiría que nadie entrase en el ni que viera lo que se estaba suscitando dentro._

_En el centro del lugar se encontraba un gran número de mortifagos formando un enorme circulo, quedaban algunos espacios vacíos en espera de los que faltaban por llegar. Su padre lo hizo pasar al centro mientras que el tomaba su lugar con los demás. las personas rodeadas en el centro no portaban mascaras, identifico a Blaise Zabini y se acerco discretamente a su amigo tratando de buscar en su mirada alguna esperanza de que esa no seria la noche en que se cumplirían sus peores pesadillas, pero su mirada resignada evidenció las sospechas y tan concentrado estaba con Blaise, que tardo en darse cuenta que junto a su amigo estaba Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Crabble, Goyle, Milicent Bulstrode y dos chicos que jamás había visto, en total eran nueve a punto de ser iniciados._

_-Hoy es la noche -le susurro Zabini pero Draco no contesto_

_Estuvieron alrededor de diez minutos mas sin hacer nada y los lugares vacíos ya estaban ocupados. Todos portaban su traje a excepción de los chicos que se encontraban en el centro. La mayoría tenía expresión ansiosa a excepción de Draco y Blaise que se mantenían inexpresivos_

_Los murmullos cedieron, alguien se abrió paso entre el circulo de mortifagos, acercándose a los chicos. Aquella persona si es que asi se le podria llamar tenia los ojos rojos, la piel blanca, dos orificios en lugar de nariz y su boca era una delgada línea. Su aspecto generaba asco y temor a la vez ¿Cómo un ser humano podía llegar a convertirse en algo así? Cuando abrió la boca para hablar parecía mas bien el siseo de una serpiente, a diferencia de que se le entendía perfectamente, pero aun así no dejaba de provocar cierto escalofrió al escucharle._

_-Por fin tendrán el honor de formar parte de la nueva era del mundo mágico -siseo aquella voz haciéndose escuchar ante todos -Continuando con todo lo que trataron de impedirme hace dieciséis años, deshaciéndonos con todo aquel que no este de acuerdo, de los malditos sangre sucia y principalmente aquel que se ha convertido en la esperanza cuando no es mas que un mocoso que solo ha tenido suerte ¡Harry Potter!_

_Se acerco mas al grupo de muchachos. Ninguno hizo ademán de asustarse cuando el se ponía frente a cada uno de ellos para analizarlos detenidamente, pues sabían que el mostrar temor era signo de debilidad, algo que no toleraría Voldemort._

_-vaya, vaya -Siseo nuevamente -Me agrada la voluntad que muestran. ¿Están dispuestos a instaurar el nuevo orden?_

_-Aceptamos señor -respondieron al unísono_

_-¿Están dispuestos a luchar y a deshacerse de la escoria del mundo?_

_-Aceptamos señor_

_-Juran lealtad y obediencia _

_-Aceptamos señor_

_-Ha llegado el momento que tanto han esperado mis queridos niños_

_Con un movimiento de mano hizo que uno de sus súbditos pasara al frente portando una caja. Los mortifagos ampliaron el circulo y los chicos imitándolos hicieron lo mismo, para tener mas espacio entre si. El vasallo procedió a abrir la caja y Voldemort tomo de ella una daga de plata, se coloco frente a Pansy, tomo su brazo izquierdo haciendo un corte profundo de donde empezó a brotar sangre a chorros haciendo que la joven soltara un quejido y en su cara se plasmara el espanto. Con la varita apuntando la herida empezó a recitar algo en una lengua extraña y de repente la Slytherin dejo escapar un grito aterrador._

_-Eres muy valiente pequeña, el dolor es algo que se debe disfrutar _

_Fue repitiendo el mismo ritual con cada uno. La mayoría se quejaba cuando Voldemort terminaba de plasmar la marca con su varita, algunos gritaban, otros dejaban correr algunas lágrimas o temblaban estrepitosamente. Llego el turno de Blaise, que con toda la gala que lo caracterizaba extendió su brazo dignamente sin expresión alguna en el rostro, cosa que ningún otro chico pudo hacer ya que cada vez que Voldemort se aproximaba ponían cara de pánico. _

_Zabinni no grito, su labio apenas tembló levemente, pero Draco pudo ver que mientras Voldemort terminaba de sellar su brazo con la varita, en la cara de su amigo se reflejaba cierto dolor, pero Draco lo conocía bien, no era dolor físico pues sus facciones mostraban una mezcla de decepción y melancolía, pero al fin Voldemort termino con su amigo._

_-Me sorprendes Zabini, eres la segunda persona que logra disfrutar el dolor, Snape hizo lo mismo en su momento y ahora es uno de mis grandes servidores, espero lo mismo de ti._

_Zabini asintió. Y el señor tenebroso Se coloco frente a Draco quien también mostró una expresión insondable_

_-Tu turno joven Malfoy, espero que tú puedas serme más útil de lo que ha sido tu padre_

_- Si mi señor -contesto haciendo una reverencia. _

_Draco tenia un nudo en la garganta pues sabia a que se refería. Su padre había fallado en el ministerio (N/A: recuerden el 5to libro de la orden del fenix, cuando Lucius Malfoy no pudo conseguir la profecia que hablaba de Harry y Voldemort) y se dejo capturar siendo enviado a Azkaban, pero había logrado salir sin cargos alegando que estaba bajo una maldición imperius gracias a sus influencias, pero Voldemort jamás le perdono la falla._

_Voldemort tomo el brazo izquierdo de Draco quien seguía con su expresión vacía. No mostró dolor cuando su brazo fue cortado y la sangre empezó a brotar, no mostró reacción alguna cuando la varita se dispuso frente a su brazo pero de repente varias imágenes se agolparon en su cabeza. Trataba de consolar a su madre que lloraba y ella le azotaba la puerta en las narices. Su padre gritándole "los Malfoy no son débiles." El a la edad de cinco años siendo encerrado en el sótano solamente por llorar al caerse de su primera escoba. Tenia miedo a la oscuridad y su padre enojado lo enfrento a un boggart. Siendo castigado con crucius por su padre. Las imágenes de los momentos más crueles y tristes no dejaban de pasar una y otra vez. _

_Se dio cuenta por que los demás esbozaban gritos aterradores, no era por dolor corporal sino del alma, parecía que con cada recuerdo el dolor y el odio se hacían mas fuertes, la felicidad no existía todo era desgracia y tristeza. No recordaba nada que valiera la pena, se estaba dejando dominar, quería llorar de tristeza y gritar de rabia. Sentía un vació enorme y estaba sucumbiendo ante sus recuerdos negativos hasta que reacciono y se repitió que habían cosas mejores pero por mas que se esforzaba no lograba recordarlas. De repente se acordó de una castaña que le gritaba "hey Malfoy!! Lo que sea que vaya a pasar podrás enfrentarlo" y le dirigía una sonrisa. "mi niño pequeño, cuanto te quiero, eso jamás lo olvides. Daria mi vida por ti" decía su madre mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente antes de partir a Hogwarts. Su padre visitándolo en las noches mientras se hacia el dormido "Cuanto lo siento, pero todo esto te hará mas fuerte y algún día te servirá." ¡No! Draco Malfoy no iba a ser despojado de su humanidad. Sonrió mientras abría los ojos y veía como Voldemort retiraba la varita de su brazo que ahora tenia incrustada la imagen de una calavera entrelazada con una serpiente_

_-Sorprendente -hablo su señor -Esto es signo de que tú también serás un gran servidor_

_Después de terminado el rito cada joven procedió a colocarse su uniforme conformado por una capa negra y una mascara plateada para así concretar la iniciación_

_-Ahora les dejare llevar a cabo su primera misión -les aviso Voldemort -Hay un pequeño pueblo lleno de muggles, quiero que destrocen el lugar, haciendo lo que crean conveniente. Vayan a pequeño Hangleton y ¡Que comience la función! acto seguido los chicos se desaparecieron entrando a un pequeño pueblo que aun dormía_

_Pansy Parkinson fue la primera en ponerse en acción caminando de forma segura y tocando ruidosamente en la casa mas cercana, un señor de aproximadamente cuarenta años abrió aun adormilado _

_-¿No le han enseñado que debe preguntar quien es antes de abrir? ¡crucio! -Grito la chica y mientras estaba torturando reía estrepitosamente recordando en cierta parte a Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Este fue el detonante para que los demás se pusieran en acción. Algunos destrozaban o incendiaban las casas, torturando a las personas que salian huyendo despavoridos, y ante el horror de Draco y Zabini, no había piedad para los niños._

_-¡Dos personas para un par de mocosos! Yo solo me haré cargo y no sigan perdiendo el tiempo ¡vayan por mas! -Draco hablo tan autoritariamente que los jóvenes mortifagos no dudaron en hacerle caso -Todo va a estar bien niños ¡Desmaius! - los levito y los coloco en un lugar lejos de la vista._

_Diviso a Blaise dándole vueltas a una chica en el aire que gritaba aterrorizada, para después devolverla al suelo y lanzarle un desmaius. Sabía que su amigo no quería lastimar a nadie pero tenían que aparentar que hacían algo. Lo mas conveniente era dejarlos inconscientes para no tener que adoptar una medida drástica._

_Los demás recién iniciados parecían disfrutarlo, torturando, golpeando, desangrando y aunque no utilizaran la maldición asesina muchas personas no iban a resistir con vida las crueldades a las que eran sometidas. Draco se limito a destrozar lo que hubiera a su paso, tiendas, casas y a lo lejos vio cuando un hombre de edad media intentaba proteger a su familia, tomando una madera e intentando golpear a la persona que tenia enfrente_

_-Avada Kedavra -se escucho la voz de Pansy Parkinson_

_Draco no creia lo que acababa de escuchar de boca de su compañera de casa, el solo pensar que algún día tendría que matar lo horrorizaba, pero Pansy parecía deleitarse con su acción, podría haber usado otro hechizo para esquivar al muggle, pero no lo hizo por que ya no era la misma ¿Qué quedaba de la niña tonta que siempre estaba tras el? ¿De la chica que soñaba casarse con un gran heredero y tener una vida tranquila? ¿Todos cederían ante lo que debe ser un mortifago? ¿Se volverían tan fríos que matar seria algo normal? Volteo a ver a Blaise y aunque no mostraba expresión visible bastaba ver sus ojos para darse cuenta de que el tampoco quería sucumbir, quería ser por siempre el chico coqueto y bromista Blaise Zabini y el por su parte ser siempre el arrogante Draco Malfoy enamorado de alguien que estaba prohibida._

_No sabia cuanto tiempo mas aguantaría, momentos después de que Pansy matara al pueblerino los demás se habían alentado duplicando sus actos de crueldad provocando que a diestra y siniestra cayeran cuerpos sin vida o gravemente lastimados. Pero en un solo momento todos se quedaron estáticos cuando la marca tenebrosa comenzó a arder anunciándoles la retirada y reencontrándose con su amo. _

_-Bien mis jóvenes miembros, han hecho un buen trabajo -hablo Voldemort -Ahora pueden retirarse_

_Draco se dirigió a sus padres deseando salir corriendo de aquel lugar y no regresar. Uno a uno los mortifagos empezaron a desaparecer hasta que quedo solamente la familia Malfoy. El rubio no entendía por que no se retiraban hasta que escucho aquella voz tan detestada._

_-Debo tratar un asunto contigo Malfoy hijo -La sangre de Draco se helo al oír las palabras de Voldemort _

_-Para servirle mi señor -Hizo una leve inclinación ¿Que querría de el?_

_-Ha llegado el momento de que me demuestres lo eficiente que puedes llegar a ser y que me devuelvas los favores que me debe tu padre -esbozo una sonrisa maligna_

_-Haré lo que ordene mi señor_

_-Quiero que asesines a Dumbledore y que introduzcas a mis servidores dentro del castillo para que antes de que el vejete muera observe como nos apoderamos de su adorado colegio, aunque no desesperes, seré gentil y dejare que acabes tu curso. Además no me conviene que muera tan pronto pues aun debo obtener mas información acerca de la Orden del Fénix para asi acabar con ellos de una buena vez y ya no tener tantos obstáculos en mi ascenso al poder. Creo que es un buen precio para preservar la salud de tus padres_

_La sangre de Draco se helo resignándose a su destino_

_-Haré lo que ordene mi señor -contesto sintiendose un robot_

Fue lo último que recordó Draco antes de caer dormido.......

Hola, aqui de nueva cuenta este capitulo. pronto subo el que sigue y gracias por darse una vuelta...

Gracias de igual forma a **Vadeti **y en efecto tienes razon, pero tus palabras me animaron mas...y aunque nadie comente no dejare de publicar XD asi que no se libraran de mi asi de facil muajaja, de igual forma agradezco a **Alastor**, se que parece demasiado enrevesado pero es la manera que tiene de justificar que quiere lo mejor para ella y no admititr en voz alta lo que siente...igual gracias por leer a **~_~** jaja ese nick me dio risa pero es la onda jaja, y **peque** por sus animos jeje...gracias gracias, buen inicio de semana


	21. Amar y querer

**Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen...todos fueron creados gracias a la imaginacion de JK Rowling...aclarado el punto ¡¡A leer!!**

* * *

**"Amar a alguien es decirle: tú no morirás jamás."**

El día que regresaron a Hogwarts Hermione tuvo que conformarse con observar a Draco pues este se encontraba demasiado distraído y no presto tanta atención a las miradas ansiosas de su novia. Hermione pensó que tal vez el se encontraba muy cansado por las ojeras que enmarcaban su rostro, además ya tendrían tiempo para estar juntos lejos de miradas indiscretas, pues nadie mas -aparte de sus amigos- debía enterarse de su relación

Por su parte a Ron le sentaron bien las vacaciones e hizo las pases con Hermione, no es que se disculpara directamente simplemente empezó a hablarla como si nada hubiera pasado. La castaña conocía lo cabezota y orgulloso que era, por eso no le reprocho nada, además lo apreciaba demasiado y agradecía que sus años de amistad no hubiesen sido tirados a la basura. Lo que Hermione no sabia eran las terapias que tuvo que soportar el pelirrojo por parte de Harry y Ginny haciéndolo sentir el ser más despreciable del mundo por la actitud inmadura que había tomado en contra de su mejor amiga.

Al día siguiente Hermione no pudo cruzar palabra con Draco, además este se había mantenido distante. Durante la clase de pociones el chico ni siquiera reparo en ella, por lo que la castaña se sintió algo decepcionada por la forma indiferente en que la estaba tratando, hasta que termino enfadándose con ella misma y con el, si así quería jugar, ella también lo haría, solo que el juego duro muy poco ya que después de la comida, cuando ella decidió sentarse de espaldas a Draco, este de su ahogo dándose cuenta de la actitud estupida que estaba adoptando.

Cuando la comida termino la castaña se dirigió a su clase de aritmancia, estaba sola ya que ninguno de sus amigos llevaba esa clase. De repente sintió como alguien a sus espaldas la rodeaba con una mano por la cintura y con la otra le extendía una rosa, la tomo y no pudo evitar voltearse y sonreírle a aquel chico que con una mirada la derretía, le dio un corto beso en los labios y después reaccionado con supuesta indignación le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-¡Tonto! -bufo tratando de parecer molesta.

-Disculpa, solo que no me sentía bien

-¿Estas enfermo? -examino detenidamente su cara como si asi pudiera obtener respuesta -Por eso tus ojeras y además estas un poco pálido

-Nada grave, solo cansancio -la tranquilizo Draco

-Creí que te habías arrepentido de estar conmigo.....pero si es así lo entenderé -la chica lanzo una mirada tan lastimera que Draco se sintió culpable

-Claro que no tontita, entre mas pasa el tiempo mas seguro estoy de lo importante que eres para mí

-Bueno ya hablaremos, voy a tiempo justo para la clase -comento la chica interrumpiendo el momento romántico intencionadamente para que Draco pagara por mantenerla con la incertidumbre desde el día anterior -Debo irme

La chica se dio la vuelta mientras dejaba a Draco abandonado en el pasillo, este puso los ojos en blanco pues Hermione nunca dejaría ser la estudiante sabelotodo, pero antes de que la chica doblara el pasillo se regreso a donde se encontraba el Slytherin y le planto un beso de película sorprendiéndolo por la iniciativa que había adoptado, al separarse la observo tan adorable con sus mejillas completamente rojas

-Vaya -susurro Draco

-Hum -carraspeo -Así me concentrare mejor en clases -le sonrió coquetamente y siguió su rumbo dejando a Draco anonadado

EL chico no pudo evitar sonreír, la quería cada día más y le costaba pensar que un día tendría que dejarla ir para que fuera feliz, pues a su lado solo encontraría desgracias. Se imaginaba a su lado el día de la boda, tal vez dos hijos, una casa enorme, pero solo eran sueños inalcanzables pues por mas que lo deseara no tenían futuro, pero solo imaginarla con otro lo hacían hervir de dolor y rabia ¡Esperen! ¿Draco Malfoy imaginando un futuro con ella? ¿Acaso estaba enamorado? Sabía que la quería pero hay una diferencia entre querer y amar. Sabia la verdad aunque se lo había negado mentalmente tantas veces, no era solo atracción y cariño que sentía por ser una chica diferente a las demás. Ya no podía negárselo, estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger y se acordó de las palabras de Blaise "De aquí en adelante no habrá otra oportunidad para ser feliz, por eso quiero que seas feliz mientras puedas Draco, por que el tiempo se nos acaba"

El haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para protegerla y que tuviera un futuro aunque no fuera a su lado, pues a pesar de amarla tanto eran demasiado las cosas que lo separaban. Si llegaba a oídos de Voldemort su romance con una impura los dos podían darse por muertos, además el señor oscuro pronto desataría una batalla, y por ultimo el era un mortifago y Hermione jamás le perdonaría lo que tendría que hacer al finalizar el curso, pero la seguridad de sus padres dependía de ello.

Tenía tantos dilemas que pensó que de un momento a otro su cabeza estallaría ¿Cómo introducir a los mortifagos sin que Hermione saliera herida? Debía cumplir con la misión y además ver la manera de mantener alejada a la joven.

Esos serian los meses más difíciles antes de acabar el curso. Tenia mucho que pensar y planear, pues no solo se trataba de introducir a los mortifagos y deshacerse del director (el solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos) ¿Cómo un simple alumno derrotaría al mago mas poderoso después de Voldemort? Solo le habían asignado esa misión por que sabían que seria imposible y era una forma de torturar a toda su familia por la falla en el ministerio, pero era la única posibilidad para mantenerlos a salvo y si tenia que hacerlo lo haría a como diera lugar, después de todo era un Malfoy y ellos siempre obtienen lo que quieren, aunque no sea lo que deseen.

-Hola

Una chica de primer año toco el hombro de Harry tratando de llamar su atención

-Em….hola ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto el joven de anteojos

-Me dijeron que te entregara eso

La chica le extendió un pergamino antes de desaparecer a toda velocidad. Harry distinguió la caligrafía pulcra del director.

-¿De quien es? -pregunto Ginny

-¡Genial! Es de Dumbledore, quiere que mañana me presente a otra clase con el

_Holaaaa, agradecimientos especiales a__** Alastor82**__ y__** Vadeti **__por sus comentarios y ánimos, así como a todos los que se toman la molestia de pasar a leer y tener esta historia en favoritos o alerta _

_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, si tienen dudas__pregúntenme__**….**__ Y les adelanto que en el siguiente capitulo todo dará un giro inesperado __**¿Draco engañando a Hermione?**__ …. No diré más, nos vemos la próxima._


	22. Amortentia I

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen...son obra de JK Rowling**_

* * *

**"En la guerra como en el amor todo se vale,**

**Pero cuando no hay amor, no hay guerra que ganar"**

Los meses habían transcurrido rápidamente, marzo dio entrada a la primavera, el colegio era un alboroto total pues solo quedaban unos pocos meses para terminar el curso y los exámenes finales estaban cada vez mas cerca además la cantidad de deberes no les permitía respirar.

Hermione y Draco por su parte trataban de aprovechar al máximo sus pocos momentos juntos, pues la mayoría del tiempo tenían que conformarse con intercambiar miradas. Draco debía acudir a sus entrenamientos de quidditch que cada vez lo absorbían más, cumplir con sus deberes de prefecto y las tareas de la clase. Hermione aparte de las obligaciones de prefecto, llevaba materias extras al resto de sus compañeros sumándose mas tareas, además del tiempo que pasaba ayudando a Harry pues últimamente actuaba como su secretaria tomando notas después de cada clases que tenia su amigo con Dumbledore, de esta forma -según ella- ningún detalle se les escaparía llegado el momento en que todos los recuerdos de la juventud de Tom Riddle les fueran necesarios.

Pansy por su parte no se encontraba demasiado contenta, mas bien estaba furiosa

-Dime Blaise quien es la perra que se tira Draco

-No se de donde sacas tantas tonterías, estas alucinando -contesto Blaise Zabini algo ofuscado

-A mi no me engañes que no soy tan tonta y...

-¡Que novedad -la interrumpió el moreno -Ahora dime por que tu retorcida mente cree que Draco tiene algo que ver con alguna chica

-¡Me ha rechazado! El muy infeliz me rechazo una y otra vez y nadie hace eso, a menos que este pensando en otra

-Cree lo que quieras -espeto el chico fastidiado

-Te lo advierto Blaise, si tu no me ayudas lo hare yo sola

-Ayudarte ¿a que? ¿A que te quiera? No me hagas reír. Si antes no has significado nada para el, mucho menos ahora -dicho esto se retiro de la sala dejando a una Pansy echando chispas

-Pues voy a hacer que me quiera a como de lugar y no querrá separarse de mi jamás -alcanzo a gritarle al moreno

-Mujer loca

Al día siguiente........

-Toma Draco, te sentara bien este jugo

-Déjame en paz quieres -espeto Draco a pansy fastidiado por sus atenciones

La castaña observaba al chico desde su mesa y notaba como estaba Pansy irritando a su novio. Una parte de ella deseaba tirarle encima el jugo que le ofrecía la morena a Draco, pero la otra parte estaba más relajada pues observaba con satisfacción la cara irritada del chico y como este sin que nadie lo notara le lanzaba miradas de cordero degollado pidiéndole que lo salvara. La castaña sabia que no había nada que hacer por Draco, salvo esperar que el desayuno terminara pues al parecer los malos tratos que le daba a Pansy no la alejaban para nada, no entendía como alguien podia ser tan arrastrada, lógico viniendo de una serpiente ¿Qué mas se podía esperar de ella?

-¿Que parte de déjame en paz no entendiste?

-Solo me preocupo por ti Draqui

-Que no me llames así y aléjate de mi vista además… -No pudo seguir pues la morena parecía a punto de echarse a llorar -Esta bien -se tomo de un sorbo el jugo -¿Contenta?

-Mucho mejor -la morena sonrió maliciosamente, gesto que Blaise no paso desapercibido

El rubio dirigio su vista al frente, donde se localizaba la mesa de Gryffindor, y en donde cierta castaña lo miraba con aprehensión, siguió absorto con la imagen de la chica de sus sueños hasta que alguien le toco el hombro haciéndolo salir de su letargo. Y la vio, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida, su cabello negro, esa mirada de cielo y su boca de tentación la cual lo llamaba a gritos

-Pansy he sido un tonto -y sin más Draco la beso

Blaise se quedo estupefacto ante la escena y alcanzo a divisar como una melena castaña salía a toda prisa del gran comedor, al parecer los amigos de Hermione que estaban de espaldas a la mesa de Slytherin no se dieron cuenta del por que la chica reacciono de esa manera. Había gato encerrado y el lo iba a descubrir.

Mientras tanto la castaña corría por los jardines hasta que se encontró a resguardo debajo del árbol donde ella y sus amigos solían pasar los mejores momentos de ocio observando el lago, aunque esta vez a diferencia de ser un instante lleno de buenos momentos era un momento devastador ¿Cómo había tenido el cinismo de engañarla frente a sus narices? ¿Y si después de todo ella solo había sido un juego? No, no podía aceptarlo, ella confiaba en el, no podía creer que se hubiese burlado de ella. Lo iba a enfrentar, quería escuchar de su propia boca que no la quería y de ser así se alejaría de Draco Malfoy para siempre.

* * *

_Hola hola _

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y no desesperen que pronto subiré la segunda parte. Por cierto, gracias a quienes siguen la historia, por cierto **Vadeti** ya no me desanimo si no comentan u_u a fin de cuentas me agrada y me incentiva que estés para darme ánimos y darte tu tiempo para seguir esta historia. También agradecimientos a **Alastor82** , y claro que entiendo a que te refieres, pero no todo es lo que parece, con el titulo te das una idea del por que del engaño…espero haya cumplido sus expectativas :D ¡¡Saludos!!_


	23. Amortentia II

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling**_

* * *

**"La mentira más común es aquella con la que un hombre se engaña a sí mismo.  
****Engañar a los demás es un defecto relativamente vano."**

Camino sin saber a donde dirigirse, hasta que diviso a Blaise Zabini, nunca antes le había dirigido la palabra, pero decidió abordarlo, después de todo Draco siempre le había hablado maravillas de el diciendo que era su mejor amigo y estaba al tanto de su romance.

-Em…este, Zabini ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro Hermione, digo ¿puedo llamarte por tú nombre?

-¡Claro! -la chica se sorprendió por la amabilidad del Slytherin ya que por un momento creyó que seria igual de arrogante como solía ser Draco.

-Necesito hablar con Malfoy -dudo si debía comentarle su motivo al chico, aunque tal vez este ya sabría las razones -Debo tratar un asunto importante

-Ven conmigo, a estas horas la sala común siempre esta vacía -titubeo un poco -Bueno ya sabes, como Gryffindor tiene entrenamiento nuestra casa siempre aprovecha para ir a fastidiar.

La chica solo asintió demasiado perturbada como para reírse por el comentario del chico, lo siguió hasta la sala y al entrar se arrepintió de haberlo hecho ya que Draco se encontraba en una intensa sesión de besos con Pansy. Blaise empujo a la castaña a la salida pero sin ser brusco, pues Pansy no debía ver a la chica por ningún motivo pues se supone que los Slytherin odiaban a los Gryffindor -en especial al trío dorado- y no podía saber que Hermione tenia algún contacto con Draco por que podría descubrir que existía alguna relación entre ambos y de enterarse que mantenían un romance podría ser capaz de atentar contra Hermione sin importarle nada pues aun recordaba lo fácil que se le hizo matar cuando los mandaron a su primera misión.

-Creo que solo perdí mi tiempo -dijo Hermione al borde de las lágrimas. Toda la intención de hablar con Draco se había esfumado al ver la escena y ahora no deseaba verlo más.

-Hermione espera -la retuvo Zabini por el brazo antes de que se fuera -No se que le sucede a Draco, pero el no es así.

-Pues al parecer todos nos llevamos la impresión incorrecta, gracias de todas maneras

-¡No! ¡Estas equivocada! lo conozco demasiado, soy su mejor amigo y se que aquí hay gato encerrado ¡El ni siquiera la soporta! -dudo un poco antes de seguir -El te quiere y créeme, no te miento, el no esta en sus facultades eso te lo aseguro, es raro que no exista mas que Pansy para el cuando antes no era alguien importante ¿No se te hace raro?

-Probablemente este usando una maldición imperio. Pero esa es una maldición ilegal y es un hechizo muy avanzado, o tal vez este usando alguna pócima para controlarlo....

Blaise pensó en lo ingenua que era Hermione, si supiera que ellos estaban entrenados para todo tipo de maldiciones imperdonables, todas las vacaciones eran entrenados para el día en que serian mortifagos y estaban familiarizados con el uso de la magia negra.

-Mira ya se lo que haremos -continuo Zabini saliendo de sus cavilaciones -Búscalo después de la cena en la sala donde siempre se ven, esa que es ambulante ¿Te parece? Y así podrás hablar con el, yo me encargare de entretener a Pansy

-Está bien. Gracias -y antes de irse le dirigió una sonrisa al moreno.

Terminada la cena Hermione se dirigió al séptimo piso con un poco de nervio ante lo que podría escuchar de parte del rubio, pero estaba decidida a enfrentarlo de una vez por todas y salir de dudas. Al entrar había una tenue luz que apenas dejaba ver, pero pudo distinguir al rubio.

-Pansy mi amor te estaba esperando

-No Draco soy yo….Hermione -el corazón de la castaña se desmorono al darse cuenta que no la esperaba a ella

El chico con un movimiento de su varita alumbro toda la habitación para poder ver de frente a la castaña, la escruto visiblemente contrariado antes de hablar

-¿Qué haces aquí sangre sucia?

-No me hables así Draco -contesto la chica al borde de las lágrimas

-Yo te puedo llamar como se me antoje ¿Dónde esta Pansy? Blaise dijo que me alcanzaría aquí

-Ella no vendrá por ahora ¿Qué te sucede Draco? Tú no eres así. Se supone que me querías o ¿solo jugabas conmigo?

-¿Quererte yo? No puedo querer más que a Pansy, ella es todo para mí

-¿Entonces lo nuestro solo fue un juego? -dijo mientras dejaba escapar algunas lagrimas

-¿Lo nuestro? Entre tú y yo nunca existió ni existirá nada ¡Yo solo quiero a mi Pansy!

-¡Entonces dímelo! ¡Dime que no sientes nada por mí! -lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos - ¡Dime que no me quieres y que nunca signifique nada para ti! -le espeto sin poder contener los sollozos

-yo… Hermione no llores -Draco sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas -Yo quiero a ..Pansy ¡No! ¡No! Hermione yo te am…- el chico se empezó a tomar la cabeza presa de un dolor atroz

-¿Qué te sucede Draco? -lo veía tomarse la cabeza con semblante adolorido -Voy por ayuda

-¡Hermione no te vayas! yo… yo, te necesito solo a ti ¡ay! -el dolor iba en aumento pero trataba de contenerse -No se que me pasa pero pansy no es a quien quiero…. Pansy mi amor... Hermione créeme solo eres tu y nadie mas, no se que me pasa, no quiero olvidarte -y sin soportar mas cayo al suelo inconsciente.

La chica salió corriendo en busca de ayuda pues ella sola no podría cargar con el rubio a la enfermería, pero afortunadamente Merlín estaba de su parte y se topo con Blaise al final del pasillo pues al parecer el chico se dirigía a donde ellos se encontraban

-Te tengo buenas notic... ¿Qué pasa? -se interrumpió el moreno al ver la cara pálida de Hermione

-¡Draco! No se que le sucede, se desmayo ¡Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería! -y ambos salieron corriendo a la sala de los menesteres en busca del rubio…….

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué sucedió? -Preguntaba Madame Pomfrey cuando estos llegaron con el rubio a cuestas

-Se desmayo, le dolía mucho la cabeza -hablo Zabini

La enfermera lo depositó en una camilla y reviso sus signos vitales tratando de diagnosticar el por que del estado del chico.

-¿Saben si tomo algo recientemente, fue hechizado o tuvo alguna caida?

-Al perecer alguien le dio un filtro de amor -contesto Zabini

-¿Sabes quien se la pudo haber dado? -pregunto la enfermera sumamente interesada

-No tengo idea, solo se que fue alguien de nuestra casa por que la encontré en la sala común cerca de donde había estado Draco -mintió el chico acerca de donde había localizado la poción.

-¡Estas muchachitas de hoy en día! ¡Que barbaridad! -murmuro madame Pomfrey mas para si misma -No se preocupen se recuperara, aunque tendrá que estar unos días en reposo, debió haber sufrido una presión emocional demasiado fuerte

-¿A que se refiere? -pregunto Hermione reaccionando al fin

-Bueno un filtro de amor no crea amor exactamente, sino una especie de obsesión. Pero cuando el afectado en cuestión se encuentra con la persona que es el verdadero objeto de su amor puede entrar en una de estas crisis al encontrarse en una encrucijada entre lo verdadero y lo falso, esto no sucede comúnmente puesto que cuando estas bajo un hechizo es difícil reaccionar a menos que el individuo posea gran control mental como a veces sucede con la maldición imperius en donde solo los magos mas capaces logran evadirla. En resumen y si mi teoría no falla, y de eso estoy segura, el chico esta profundamente enamorado, se encontró con la chica mientras estaba bajo el control de la poción, entro en una crisis y por eso reacciono de esta manera.

-¡Vaya! -contestaron Hermione y Blaise al unísono

-Y díganme ¿Había alguna chica junto al joven? Por que ella debía estar presente para que el chico reaccionara de esta manera.

-Bueno…cuando yo llegue alcance a escuchar como se quejaba antes de caer desmayado pero no vi a nadie más -intervino Blaise a tiempo

La enfermera lo escucho incrédula pues no se había tragado las palabras del moreno, pero prefirió no indagar mas en el asunto.

-Madame Pomfrey disculpe si abuso demasiado de su gentileza -la abordo Zabini -Pero no consideraría apropiado que le dejara tener visitas femeninas, mas bien por su seguridad.

-Entiendo a que te refieres. No sea que otra muchachita loca de tu casa intente algo más. Por cierto, se me hace raro ver a una Gryffindor con los Slytherin -los observo como si antes no hubiese reparado en ellos

-Bueno Hermione me ayudo a traer a Draco y nosotros no nos dejamos llevar por los prejuicios que hay por nuestra diferencia de casas.

-A como esta el mundo en decadencia me alegra que aun se puedan ver cosas buenas -suspiro la enfermera -Pero ya es tarde, será mejor que vayan a descansar, ya mañana podrán visitarlo, digo a pesar de que Granger es mujer no la creo capaz de atentar contra el joven -la castaña solo nego con la cabeza -Entonces no hay problema, digo en caso de que desees visitarlo -La chica asintió -Afortunadamente no hay daño irreparable pero tendré que avisar a Dumbledore para que apliquen mas medidas al colegio ¡No vaya a ser que la próxima vez suceda una desgracia!

Los chicos asintieron y se retiraron del lugar

-Gracias Blaise ¿Pero como supiste que le dieron a beber un filtro?

-Pues veras, Pansy estaba de encimosa en la comida insistiéndole en que se tomara un jugo y después de lograr persuadirlo la actitud de Draco cambio. Además conozco perfectamente sus sentimientos hacia ti, no por nada soy su mejor amigo -dio un respiro y continuo -pero ese no es el punto, como te iba diciendo, aproveche que la vanidosa de Pansy dejo a Draco solo para polvearse la nariz -rodo los ojos-La seguí hasta su cuarto y le tuve que aplicar un desmaius -le hizo una señal a la chica para que no lo interrumpiera -¡Se que no debí hacerlo! pero era un caso urgente no tenia muchas opciones, entonces me puse a revisar su cuarto y encontré la poción, acto seguido salí y le dije a Draco que su "amada" Pansy lo estaba esperando en la sala de los menesteres -termino teatralmente el moreno

-Eres genial Blaise. Por un momento pensé que tal vez Draco si se habia estado burlando de mi todo este tiempo -y sin pensarlo demasiado lo abrazo, el chico solo se quedo estatico pues no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño sincero.

-Al menos ya todo esta aclarado, y con lo que dijo madame Pomfrey no puedes dudar en que eres importante para el.

Esa noche, a pesar de las complicaciones del día Hermione durmió feliz y tranquila recordando las palabras de madame Pomfrey y aunque no fue agradable lo que le sucedió al rubio, al menos sirvió para poner a prueba su amor. Afortunadamente algo tan bajo como un filtro de amor no los pudo apartar. La chica estaba mas animada pues si algo como lo que ocurrió en el día no los pudo separar no lo haría nada ni nadie mas, pasara lo que pasara estaba segura de que lo podían enfrentar. Y con estos y otros pensamientos sucumbió ante Morfeo soñando con un chico rubio de caminar altivo y mirada gris.

* * *

_Aquí les dejo la segunda parte, espero les haya gustado y gracias **Vadeti,** ya veras que sucederá con tu consejo, ñaca ñaca, pero lamento informarte que será en varios capítulos mas pero te avisare en que parte, mi imaginación con la idea que me diste ya se imagina la escena jaja...eres un diablillo bueno XD. Hola **Uchiha Em**, me da gusto saber de ti… y al fin se aclaro todo._

_Saludos :D_


	24. Te amo

**Los personajes son propiedad de J k Rowling..yo solo contribuyo a dar mi propia versión XD**

**

* * *

****"Aunque no sepa amarte de la forma que a ti te gustaría,  
****siempre te amare con todo mi corazón de la mejor forma que sepa."**

Draco despertó en la madrugada sobresaltado, observo el lugar y descubrió que se hallaba en la enfermería, no sabia como había llegado pues aun seguía confuso y no recordaba gran cosa. A su mente vino la imagen de una Hermione llorando, se sacudió la cabeza tratando de poner en orden sus ideas y empezó a recordar vagamente. Se maldijo mentalmente, recordaba haber besado a Pansy pero no entendía el por que hasta que una escena tras otra fue acudiendo a su mente, y se odio al recordar haber insultado a su novia y haberla despreciado, definitivamente ese no era él, pensó que quizás había sido atacado por una maldición imperio ya que no recordaba que llegó a sentir una atracción obsesiva por Pansy Parkinson.

Se sobresalto de repente tomando su brazo izquierdo instintivamente, pero respiro aliviado al ver que aun seguía con la misma ropa, si lo hubiesen desvestido tal vez hubiesen descubierto la marca. Se toco la cabeza, sentía un leve dolor, quiso incorporarse pero se mareo terriblemente, así que desistió de su intento dedicándose a mirar el techo y torturándose con la idea de que tal vez Hermione lo odiaría y ya no querría saber de el, y sin proponérselo se quedo dormido.

Los rayos del sol daban directo en su cara, las clases ya debían haber iniciado, se levanto de golpe intentando pararse de la cama, pero la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas.

-No intente hacer ningún esfuerzo joven Malfoy, se quedara un par de días mas en la enfermería mientras se estabiliza

-¿Que rayos hago aquí? -pregunto haciendo caso omiso al comentario de la enfermera

-Alguna chica que se puso a jugar con usted y le dio a beber amortentia ¡vaya que tuvo suerte por que es el filtro de amor más poderoso!

Maldita Pansy -pensó-

-Pero aun así ¿no debería estar loco de amor y no en la enfermería? -pregunto Draco

-Seguramente ese era el plan pero sufrió alguna crisis al intentar anteponerse a la poción ¡Pero tienes suerte muchacho!

-No creo que se a suerte encontrarse en este lugar -respondió sarcásticamente

-Tienes suerte de no haber quedado con secuelas. Pocos magos logran vencer la fuerza de la amortentia, otros pierden la razón por la crisis emocional a la que se enfrentan-la enfermara lo miro suspicaz antes de continuar -¡Debes estar muy enamorado!

-¡Eh! este... yo -Draco no sabia que decir. Por un momento tuvo deseos de gritarle que no era su asunto pero decidió que lo mejor era mantenerse en silencio.

-En fin...Por ahora te quedaras aquí reposando. Tuviste un colapso nervioso muy fuerte, por eso aun te duele un poco la cabeza y cuando te esfuerzas demasiado te mareas, esto se te pasara en dos o tres días en lo que tu cuerpo se recupera. Tu amigo Zabini te trajo ropa para que te cambies. Te ayudare a levantarte de la cama, pero despacio o te vas a marear ¿entendido? -el chico asintió -Ahora dirígete al baño y date una buena ducha, hazlo tranquilamente o volverás a marearte ¡nada de esfuerzos!

Cuando el chico salio de la ducha se dirigió a su biombo y al abrir las cortinas de este se sorprendió al ver que alguien lo estaba esperando y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Visitándote ¿Acaso no puedo? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? -pregunto preocupadamente

-Pero la enfermera que dirá, les contara a todos

-No te preocupes, ellos se rigen por el secreto profesional -le sonrió mientras aplicaba un hechizo para que no se escuchara su conversación -además se supone que ayer me encontré a Blaise cuando venia contigo a cuestas y lo ayude a traerte a la enfermería y como buena alumna que soy no es raro que me preocupe por mis compañeros y decida visitarlos -esbozo una sonrisa picara.

-Hermione perdóname, yo no quise actuar así contigo -le lanzo Draco sintiéndose culpable

-Se que fue lo que paso y no te preocupes, además fue mi culpa que te pusieras mal -Expresó la chica bajando la mirada

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, sino fuera por ti seguiría bajo el efecto de la poción -dijo mientras apartaba un mechón de su cara y lo colocaba tras su oreja

-¡Draco no sabes cuanto sufrí! -lo abrazo

- Se que Pansy estaba detrás de esto

-Será mejor que no pienses en ella, no vale la pena. Pero mejor recuerda esto -y lo beso quedamente

Draco se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado sus labios, sus besos que empezaban tímidos dejándose guiar por la boca experta de el, para después corresponderle de igual manera. Se aparto lentamente para observarla mejor. Se veía tan radiante con las mejillas sonrosadas, aquellos ojos que lo miraban expectantes, aquellos bucles que caían desordenados a los costados y en un gesto de ternura la abrazo posando la cabeza en el hombro de la chica

-Al menos todo esto sirvió para algo -susurro el rubio en su oreja

-¿Para que? -pregunto mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados tratando de llenarse del aroma del chico

-Para saber que no te quiero -comento con su típico arrastre de palabras

Hermione abrió los ojos y se separo del chico rápidamente no dando crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, sintió como el corazón se le oprimía y al ver la sonrisa del rubio sintió deseos de abalanzarse sobre el y borrarle esa sonrisa de suficiencia, pero al mismo tiempo tenia el impulso de ponerse a llorar. Aun con la lucha mental que mantenía su cara se mostraba inexpresiva, con la mirada perdida en otro mundo

-ahh... -solo alcanzo a esbozar tratando de volver a la realidad.

Se sentía tan tonta al no saber que decir y el slytherin seguía mirándola con esa sonrisa en la cara, este se acerco y trato de abrazarla, pero la chica se alejo. Draco dándose cuanta de lo que la chica pensaba la atrapo en un fuerte y repentino abrazo para que no se volviera a alejar.

-En efecto, ahora se que no te quiero, eso no se acerca a lo que siento por ti -se aclaro la garganta y tomo la mano de la joven -Hermione -se acerco a su oido -Te amo -susurro con voz aterciopelada.

La joven ahora sintió deseos de abalanzarse otra vez pero no a golpes, sino a besos pero solo se limito a darle uno rápidamente para estrujarlo en un fuerte abrazo mientras acariciaba su húmedo cabello apartando los mechones que caían sobre su frente haciéndolo lucir sexy. Draco podía percibir el aliento de Hermione sobre su cuello logrando que se estremeciera, pero lo que dijo lo hizo aun mas.

-Draco....yo también te amo -susurro Hermione

El chico la estrecho un poco más fuerte, podía percibir su aroma a fresas, la suavidad de su piel. Sabía que la necesitaba, que ya no podía estar sin ella, que la amaba y la quería cerca, pero ante todo se dio cuenta que jamás permitiría que ella sufriera. No sabia que futuro les esperaba, pero lo que si sabia es que Hermione Granger merecía ser feliz y a como diera lugar el lo lograría, aunque su vida se fuera en ello.

* * *

Hola hola ¿Que les parecio?

**¡¡Vadeti!!** No comas ansias o vas a engordar…ah no, quise decir no comas ansias que ya sabrás que sucederá con esa brillante idea, pero tardara varios capítulos mas xD y si me imagino que piensas de Pansy, lo mismo pienso yo…y coincidimos en lo mismo, ambas queremos a ese rubiecito (baba) y gracias por animarme nuevamente :D

**~_~ mia** ¡Gracias! Que gusto saber nuevamente de ti, y pronto habrá mas capítulos

**Alastor82** Te entiendo, así son las mujeres como Pansy, capaces de caer tan bajo, compartimos el mismo cariño por "esa" jaja


	25. Preocupación

**"Entre todas mis opciones siempre escogeré la mejor….la mejor para ti"**

Marzo dio entrada a junio; los días eran soleados y tentadores. A pesar de la presión por acercarse los EXTASIS Los alumnos no perdían la oportunidad de aprovechar el paisaje y salir a estudiar cerca del lago o tomar un pequeño chapuzón, pero había una minoría que no podía disfrutar del ambiente, una minoría que se refugiaba en las mazmorras de Slytherin.

En su semblante se notaba la preocupación. Debía actuar y pronto; hace dos semanas había recibido una lechuza de su padre aconsejándole tener un plan dispuesto, y deseándole ánimos mas que nada para no tener que implorarle que hiciera su trabajo bien pues su vida y la de su esposa dependía de ello.

-Draco, se que de nada sirve que te de ánimos por que nada de lo que diga te hará sentir mejor - lo saco Zabini de sus pensamientos -Pero será mejor que ya tengas un buen plan; no tienes elección y además deberías comer algo pues a leguas se nota que no estas para nada bien -comento por ultimo antes de salir de la habitación.

Y en efecto, el chico se observaba pálido y ojeroso. Su apetito y el sueño habían disminuido sobremanera desde que regresaron de las vacaciones de navidad, pero en el último par de meses la presión acumulada lo tenía afectado de tal manera haciendo su cambio más notorio. Al principio no había sido tan notoria su baja de peso, pero conforme pasaban los días ya se notaba más delgado de la habitual. Hermione muchas veces le había externado su preocupación pero el se justificaba diciendo que era el estrés que causaba la cercanía de los exámenes.

En realidad Draco estaba cada día mas desesperado ¿Qué debía hacer? Sabia que la mejor manera para dejar entrar a los mortifagos era por medio del armario evanescente, pero no sabia como hacer para matar a Dumbledore pues si bien era cierto que lo detestaba por ser un entrometido y estar siempre apoyando a Potter el no era ningún asesino ¡No quería matar a Dumbledore! Pero Voldemort mataría a sus padres si el no asesinaba al director y no siquiera sabia como enfrentarse a un mago tan poderoso, y para rematar Hermione también corría peligro pues al dejar entrar a los mortifagos al colegio sabia que la chica era capaz de salir al ruedo para detenerlos.

-No puedo exponer a Hermione….No quería hacer esto pues me estoy arriesgando, demasiado pero no se por que demonios a pesar de todo confió en el. Me jugare esta ultima carta y afortunadamente estoy entrenado en oclumancia; no puedo correr riesgos- hablo Draco para si mismo con determinación y salió de la vacía y oscura habitación

Hola hola…se que es corto pero pronto subiré el próximo

* * *

_Agradecimientos especiales a **Vadeti :D** Saludotes del mas acá jeje  
**Isjustasadsong:** Me agrada que te haya gustado la historia y no tardare en subir los próximos capítulos, gracias por los saludos y espero estes de lo mejor  
**Alastor82: Te** doy la razón, dos palabras pueden mover al mundo, mas cuando salen del corazón como a Draco jeje_

_Gracias a los que se dan su tiempo para dedicarle a esta historia…buena semana_


	26. Verdades

**ACLARO QUE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J K ROWLING**

Chicas, ando super rapido, pero agradezco a quienes se toman la molestia de leer y alegran e inspiran a este intento de escritora :D  
Agradecimientos especiales a **Vadeti, Mia, Isjustasadsong, Minimara** y a quienes se toman la molestia de leer

* * *

**"Las tristezas no se quedan para siempre cuando  
****caminamos en dirección a lo que siempre deseamos."**

Todavía era temprano. La mayoría de los alumnos debían estar en el gran comedor, o uno que otro alumno perezoso aun en camino, pero todavía faltaba tiempo para que comenzaran las clases. Estaba en su despacho revisando unos informes que debía presentarle a Dumbledore cuando el ruido de la puerta distrajo su atención.

-Adelante -se escucho la voz de Severus Snape

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un muchacho alto y pálido, con cara de indecisión, como si de repente le apeteciera salir corriendo.

-A que debo el Honor Malfoy

-He estado meditando su propuesta. Acepto su ayuda….se que yo solo no podré -lo ultimo le costo trabajo, pero intento mostrarse orgulloso hasta el final

-Por fin te decides a hacer algo sensato. Es la mejor decisión ¿Ahora me dirás cual es el encargo del señor oscuro?

-Me ordeno matar al director, a Dumbledore….al finalizar el curso

Draco espero que la reacción del profesor fuera de sorpresa, pero no mostró gesto alguno, como si esa confesion no le sorprendiera.

-Ya lo esperaba. Ahora ve a desayunar que te hace falta y te espero en mi despacho a las siete

Draco quiso replicar pues Snape se mostraba demasiado tranquilo ante la noticia y no entendia como aun después de haberle confesado los planes de voldemort estuviera como si nasa y lo peor es que faltaban dos semanas para finalizar las clases, pero no dijo nada y se resigno a salir, después de todo era Severus Snape y sabia que no le fallaria.

Al entrar al gran comedor la vio y por un momento se tranquilizo, ella solía causar ese efecto en el, era una especie de sedante para su alma. La decisión que habia tomado lo hacia por ella y su familia pues solo no tendría oportunidad y aunque le doliera aceptarlo y sintiera el orgullo herido no iba a dejar que por su estupida soberbia la gente que amaba sufriera. Snape en muchas ocasiones lo había atormentado para que le dijera el encargo del señor oscuro, pero el no sabia en quien confiar, estaba inseguro, y todas las estrategias que se le ocurrían eran demasiados tontas para enfrentarse a un gran mago como lo era Dumbledore. Ese día antes de abandonar su sala común había tomado dos decisiones, con una de ellas ya había dado el primer paso, ahora solo le faltaba seguir con la otra y si se podía ese mismo día lo haría, ya no había mas tiempo que perder.

-Hasta que por fin te decides a alimentarte bien -le comento Blaise al observar como su amigo se servia de todo un poco. Pero Draco no contesto, estaba tenso por lo que sucedería en ese día.

Aquel día tenían clase doble de pociones, pero ya en el aula el profesor anuncio que no se presentaría pues tenia un asunto que atender, sin embargo les dejo una buena cantidad de deberes que la mayoría decidió terminar en sus respectivas salas o biblioteca, por lo cual el aula se fue desalojando poco a poco. Definitivamente Merlín le había facilitado las cosas, escribió algo rápidamente en un trozo de pergamino y cuando paso junto a la castaña que estaba al principio de la fila le dejo la notita rápidamente en la túnica, gesto que sus amigos pasaron desapercibido. Salio y se dirigió a la sala de los menesteres a esperar.

-Hola -le sonrió la chica al entrar.

-¿Sabias que te extrañe? -le susurro con voz aterciopelada

-Y yo te extrañe más

Se dispusieron a tomar asiento en uno de los escritorios colocados en la sala, la cual simulaba ser la habitacion de Draco en honor a su primera cita. Sabían que no debían desaprovechar el tiempo con los deberes dejados por Snape, así aprovechaban para convivir y ayudarse mutuamente. Estuvieron alrededor de media hora intentando avanzar, pero el chico no perdía tiempo en distraerla hablando o cantando en voz alta solo para molestarla, a lo que Hermione bufo resignada.

-Eres una lata ¿Lo sabias? -le cometo mientras intentaba seguir con la redacción de dos metros dejada por Snape

-Si, es una de mis tantas virtudes -replico con sorna

-Hermione…

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero -la chica ya no pudo seguir prestando atención a su tarea y le sonrió

-Yo también te quiero Draco -al oir esto la mirada del chico se ensombreció -¿Qué sucede?

-No merezco que me quieras -mururo apenado, no tenia valor para decirle lo que tenia planeado

-¿Por qué dices eso? -le pregunto con curiosidad

-Por que tu eres una buena persona, sincera, inocente y muy diferente a cualquier otra chica que haya conocido ¡Eres la mejor! Y no merezco que me quieras a mí

-Pienses lo que pienses yo solo te quiero a ti Draco Malfoy y no solo eso, te amo ¡Eso jamás lo dudes!

-Yo también te amo, mas de lo que te imaginas. Prométeme algo Hermione.

-¿Qué?

-Pase lo que pase, jamás dudes que te amo sinceramente. Puedes desconfiar de mis acciones, o palabras, o lo que alguien mas llegue a decir, pero nunca nunca dudes que lo que siento por ti es sincero ¡Por favor!

-Draco ¿Por qué dices todo esto? Me estas asustando

-No, no quiero asustarte es solo que -bajo la mirada - no sabemos que pueda pasar mañana

-Pase lo que pase mañana o en años no me interesa ¡Yo solo te quiero a ti!

-Pero tengo un pasado, marcado por mi padre..

-¡Sabes que a mi no me importa!

-¡Pero no por eso deja de ser importante! El… -dudo en si debía seguir a no

-¿Qué cosa Draco? -hablo tranquilamente, tratando de transmitirle paz a su novio

-A pesar de lo que te diga espero no me odies, si es así lo entendere.

-Dímelo Draco, lo que sea dimelo.

-A pesar de que este absuelto, el….mi padre en realidad es un mortifago -bajo la mirada avergonzado

Ella lo contemplo durante unos minutos, lo sabia, ya lo había discutido antes con sus amigos y los tres tenían la misma opinión, era obvio, pero escucharlo de su boca le sorprendía y verlo tan abatido le dolía, así que solo se limito a guiarse por sus impulsos y abrazarlo, sumándose a su pena.

-Draco Malfoy, pase lo que pase yo siempre te querré y no me importa el pasado de tus padres, tu eres mi presente y te amo -le susurro al oído

-Hermione, Te amo -y unió sus labios a los de la chica

En ese beso trato de aplacar la culpa, el dolor y decepción que traía de si mismo, pues no le había revelado toda la verdad a su querida castaña, aun así se entrego a la sensación placentera que sus labios le producían, abriéndose paso completamente y saboreando cada recoveco de su boca, haciendo el beso mas pasional, mientras que una de sus manos se perdía entre su cabellera y con la otra trazaba delicadamente la cintura de la chica. No quería detenerse pero sabia que si seguía podía llegar mas lejos y eso no se lo permitiría, pues sabia que pronto sus destinos se separarían y ella se merecía a un hombre que estuviera siempre a su lado y muy a su pesar se separo, aunque el suspiro que dejo escapar la chica por un momento lo tentó a seguir pegado a sus labios.

-Draco -pronuncio ella y lo abrazo intensamente -No me dejes nunca

-Aunque nuestros destinos se separen, yo siempre velare por ti

-¿A que te refieres? Estas muy raro -el solo se dedico a mirar el techo sin atreverse a responder -¡Dime que ocultas Draco! ¡Se que me escondes algo!

-El próximo año no regresare a Hogwarts

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo decirte Herms, es algo demasiado duro para mi.

-¿tienes problemas en casa? Lo que sea no me importa -trato de sonar serena -pero eso no impedirá que termine nuestra relación ¿No es así? Solo quedaría un año para terminar el colegio

-A donde voy, no podré tener contacto contigo, es un viaje largo…

-¿Me estas terminando?

-Hermione, no lo tomes así ¡Esto es difícil para mi!

-¿Crees que para mi es fácil? De repente me dices que me amas y luego que esto debe terminar ¿A que estas jugando? -le espeto dejando escapar gruesas lagrimas

-¡Hermione no llores! Yo no quiero separarme de ti pero es lo mejor, lo mejor para ti ¡Conmigo corres peligro! ¡No te puedo arriesgar!

-No me importa, si es por tu padre mortifago no me importa ¡No me importa! -grito mientras las lagrimas bañaban su rostro.

-¡Pero aun así corres peligro al estar cerca de mi! Yo debo permanecer junto a mis padres -la abrazo tratando de contener las lagrimas que querían asomarse -No lo entenderías Hermione, pero no puedo abandonarlos, pero no es por que no te ame, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en el mundo

-¿Entonces? -Sollozaba intensamente -No es necesario que quieras hacerme sentir bien, si no quieres seguir junto a mi lo entenderé ¡No me tengas lastima!

-No ¡Eso jamás! -utilizaría el recurso que le quedaba para que ella se alejara de él sin replicar. Se alzo lentamente la manga de la túnica dejando ver a un a serpiente y una calavera, levanto suavemente el rostro de la chica que se cubría la cara con las manos -¡Es por esto! -Hermione dejo ver una mueca de horror e incredulidad ante lo que veía.

-¡No puedo condenarte a esto Hermione! ¡Soy un maldito mortifago! ¡Estoy maldito! ¡Odiame! -el también empezó a llorar sin contenerse mas - ¡Tú te mereces a alguien bueno! a alguien como tu, que no lleve ninguna marca, sin un pasado oscuro y que tenga algo decente que ofrecerte -hablaba tratando de sonar calmado -Yo no te merezco… pero si de algo puedes estar segura es que nadie te amara tanto como yo ¡Nadie! Y por tu bien esto es lo mejor -dicho esto se cubrió el brazo rápidamente, se enjugo las lagrimas con el antebrazo mientras caminaba hacia la salida, pero antes de lograr su objetivo, unos calidos brazos se cruzaron sobre su cintura

-No me importa, no dejare que te alejes de mí por eso -sollozaba Hermione pegada a su espalda

-No Hermione. Es lo mejor…para ti -intentaba mantenerse firme.

-Si deseas lo mejor para mi esta no es la forma. Lo que sea que venga podrás enfrentarlo ¡Podremos! -El chico recordó esas palabras y no pudo evitar sonreír y reconfortarse por un momento

Hermione separo sus brazos y se puso de frente al rubio. Sostuvo su cara con ambas manos mientras quitaba todo rastro de lagrimas que quedaban en el rostro de Draco, delineo sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios, mientras el chico cerraba los ojos reconfortado, dejándose llevar por esa sensación de ternura que le mostraba la chica.

-Yo jamás te odiaría -susurro la joven mientras depositaba pequeños besos en los lugares recorridos por sus manos; los parpados, su nariz, en cada mejilla, para culminar en sus labios, sus labios sedientos de el. Draco no dudo en corresponderle, apenas se separaban segundos para respirar, y poco a poco fue bajando al cuello de la chica, creía que ella lo detendría pero solo se dejo guiar ante esa nueva sensación esbozando débiles gemidos, y acoplandose al cuerpo de él quien poco a poco fue avanzando hasta su clavícula mientras una de sus manos jugueteaba por la espalda de Hermione, se dio cuenta como ella se desbarataba ante sus caricias y como sus piernas flaqueaban, así que la sostuvo entre sus brazos sin dejar de besarla mientras se acomodaban en la cama que había del otro lado, quedando encima de ella, pero en un hábil movimiento que sorprendió al Slytherin, ella se volteo para quedar sobre el, mientras depositaba suaves y torpes besos en el cuello de Draco, haciéndolo suspirar.

-Herms -dijo mas como un siseo -No quiero hagas nada de lo que te vayas a arrepentir

-No me arrepentiré -susurro al oído de Draco provocándole escalofríos al joven, este se coloco encima de ella y la beso mas apasionadamente.

-Nada me gustaría mas que estar contigo -le susurro apenas se despego de sus labios -Pero quiero que hagamos las cosas bien, tú te lo mereces.

Ante esto la chica solo se limito a abrazarlo, y Draco se acurruco sobre su pecho.

-Se que nunca antes has estado con un hombre Herms -comento mientras besaba su frente - El día que lo hagas será como mi esposa

-¡Draco! ¡Me estas diciendo que….

-Si amor, todo esto terminara y estaremos juntos, lo se.

-Hasta el final -y se sumergieron en un tierno y calido abrazo.

Estuvieron así segundos, minutos, hasta que decidieron desganadamente que era momento de irse a clases, ya habían perdido una aparte de la de Snape y no podían darse el lujo de estar faltando, dejo que la chica saliera primero mientras el hacia tiempo en caso de que hubiera alguien mas afuera, a los quince minutos salio esperando que las clases del día terminaran pronto.


	27. Cuando la muerte se acerca

**"¿No crees que con tu sacrificio estas pagando un precio muy caro?  
****Lo se, pero acaso ¿La libertad tiene precio? ¿La felicidad tiene precio?  
****Mi padre solía contarme una vieja historia, y la moraleja era:  
****Por uno ganan mil. Y yo siempre desee ser ese numero uno."**

Se encontraba dubitativo ante el despacho del profesor de pociones, no sabia si era lo correcto aunque ¿Qué importaba? Nada de lo que decidiera era lo correcto o incorrecto, solo decisiones que estaba destinado a tomar puesto que a nadie le importaba su opinión ¿Acaso alguien le pregunto si deseaba ser un mortifago? su vida ya estaba designada desde que nació, así que estaba dispuesto a cumplir su ultimo riesgo, ya se había tragado todo el orgullo que le quedaba cediendo ante su padrino y profesor, pues sabia que hiciera lo que hiciera no lograría acabar con Dumbledore, y además sabia que no tenia valor para volverse un asesino. Todo daba vueltas, todo era desesperante, quería salir corriendo, por que de alguna manera aun le perseguían las dudas de lo que iba a suceder después de entrar al despacho de Snape ¿Cómo pensaba ayudarlo? No había marcha atrás, tomó aire y tocó la puerta.

-Adelante -se oyó la voz de Severus Snape

Draco abrió con parsimonia, tratando de detener el momento lo más posible, pues no sabia que mas decir, pensarlo era fácil pero hacerlo le causaba nervios. Al abrir la puerta solo atino a quedarse en el marco, pues esperaba todo, menos a la persona que se encontraba acompañando a su padrino

-Toma asiento -ordeno Snape

Así lo hizo, en ese instante se instauro un silencio sepulcral en el despacho del profesor de pociones. Draco sentía la mirada del director encima y tenia la sensación de que podía leerle el pensamiento.

-Hola Draco -saludo el director rompiendo el silencio -Severus me ha informado de la situación que te aqueja

Draco miraba incrédulo a su profesor y padrinos ¿No se suponía que era espía de Voldemort? ¿Entonces si era un traidor como aseguraba su tia Bellatrix? ¿Acaso lo había traicionado y entregado al director? Muchas dudas empezaron a rondar por la cabeza del rubio

-Comprendo que te sientas confundido, pero esto no es lo que parece y tampoco vamos a ahondar en ello, solo en la situación que hemos venido a tratar y esa eres tú -aclaro el director

Lo sospechaba, Severus Snape era un traidor y lo había entregado al director ¿Ahora que harían con el? ¿Lo enviarían a Azkaban? La marca en su brazo lo delataba y aunque no era mortifago por cuenta propia eso no iba a importar.

-¿Tú misión es matarme no es así?

-Si -contesto Draco sin más elección, ya no tenía escapatoria

-Ya estaba enterado de algo así, Voldemort disfruta haciendo sufrir hasta a sus propios aliados y esta es la forma de hacerle pagar a tu padre los fracasos que ha tenido

-No lo hago por que quiero ¡Mi familia esta en peligro! -contesto Draco intentando no sonar desesperado pero fue en vano

-Lo se, no es necesario que me lo aclares -contesto el director tranquilamente -Se que no eres ningún asesino, sin embargo haremos creer a Voldemort que has cumplido tu misión.

-¿Piensa ayudarme? -soltó incrédulo

-Acaso piensas que te enviaría directo al matadero -intervino por fin Snape -Creí que me tenias confianza -solto Snape

-No, solo que esto parece un tanto irreal -se detuvo un momento dudando en decir lo que pasaba por su mente -se supone que tu eres espía de Voldemort y es todo lo contrario ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Eso no importa ahora -interrumpió el director -Aquí el tema a tratar eres tú

El chico solo asintió, y por fin pudo sentirse más aliviado ¿ya que mas daba? confiaría en ambos

-La muerte me aguarda, esta a la vuelta de la esquina por una maldicion -hablo el director mostrando su mano negra y chamuscada -Así que debes cumplir tu misión -se detuvo al ver la expresión de sorpresa del chico -pero descuida, simplemente haremos creer que tú lo has hecho. Voldemort confía plenamente que su encargo será un éxito, y no por que crea en ti, sino por que sabe que tiene a su mejor mortifago en Hogwarts y que el concluirá la misión en tu lugar.

-¿Pero por qué? -Pregunto el Slytherin confundido, dejando de lado su indignación por que Voldemort solo lo usaba como un títere para hacer sufrir a su familia - ¿piensa dejarse matar a si de fácil?

-Ante la muerte no tengo escapatoria y al menos hay que hacer que valga la pena -su mirada se perdió en su mano y esbozo una indescifrable sonrisa -mis reflejos ya no son los de antes, el tiempo que me queda es poco y no hay cura, pronto me capturaran y estaré expuesto a interminables torturas para diversión de Voldemort. La vida de tu familia esta en juego y mi muerte es crucial para el éxito de esta misión -miro atentamente a Draco bajo sus gafas de media luna tratando de captar toda su atención -Tal vez no lo comprendas ahora, pero es importante que Voldemort aun crea en la lealtad de Severus y si esta misión falla podría empezar a sospechar de él. Es lo único que puedo hacer por el futuro del mundo mágico, en un par de meses la maldición me habrá consumido, así que lo único que me queda por hacer es morir por la causa y confiar en Harry y la misión que le he encomendado a Severus.

Draco solo asintió sin saber que decir, el director no dejaba de ser un misterio y aunque comprendía de cierta manera lo que intentaba decirle, no entendía que podría hacer Severus Snape para garantizar el éxito de Harry Potter y mucho menos entendía como Dumbledore podía tener una fe tan ciega en su padrino ¿Cuál seria la lealtad de Snape? Probablemente seria con la causa de Harry Potter, pero tal vez era la faceta que debía mostrar y seguía fiel a Voldemort. No sabía por que pero a pesar de haber detestado antes al director, ahora sentía una especio de afecto y pensar en su muerte le causaba cierta indignación e impotencia, sabia que aunque pareciera un loco chiflado, era mas inteligente de lo que se aparentaba y si confiaba en Snape debía ser por que tenia la razón, así que el también confiaría en ambos.

-¿Y entonces por quien se dejara asesinar? - pregunto el chico tratando de aclarar esa duda que rondaba por su cabeza

-Severus es el encargado -admitió el director, mientras en la cara de Malfoy se asomaba una mueca de asombro

-¿Pero por que? ¿Lo hace por que sabe que no me atrevo a matarlo?

-Eso lo se de antemano, pero no es la única razón. Cuando las personas matan el alma se desgarra, tú aun estas limpio y no deseo que estés marcado con una carga como lo es asesinar a otra persona -el chico solo asintió sin saber que decir

-Todo esta trazado para el fin de cursos, ahora solo danos los detalles del plan que has trazado -intervino su padrino

Draco les conto detalladamente todo su plan, que un par de mortifagos se colarían por el armario evanescente que se encontraba en la sala de los menesteres para sembrar el caos y terror en el castillo, además de acorralar al director para que Draco cumpliera el mandato de Voldemort. El director escuchaba atentamente y asentía cuando era necesario.

-Sabemos la fecha exacta. De todas maneras hay guardias permanentes que garantizaran la seguridad de los alumnos y mantendrán a los mortifagos lo suficiente ocupados como para que Severus y tú esten junto a mi y cumplan mi ultima orden, le harás creer a Voldemort que has sido tú pues no habrá quien testifique lo contrario.

-Señor ¿Es necesario que usted muera? .pregunto el rubio

-A veces alguien tiene que ser sacrificado por el bienestar… además mis días están contados, solo estamos adelantando un poco el proceso

-Tú más que nadie sabe como es la realidad del mundo -espeto Snape seriamente, tratando de ocultar de esa manera lo que de verdad sentía ante el hecho -Así deben ser las cosas

-Tengo entendido que estas preparado tanto en oclumancia como en legeremancia ¿No es así? -pregunto el director a lo que el chico solo asintió -Te recomiendo que no bajes la guardia ante Voldemort y que esto no se lo reveles a nadie, aunque sea de tu mayor confianza. Tal vez estés capacitado para ocultar tus pensamientos, pero tal vez a quien se lo reveles no, y seria un peligro que por alguna casualidad Voldemort leyera la mente de esa persona y descubriera la traición.

Por un momento Draco creyó captar un doble sentido de lo que acababa de decir el director, pero era imposible que supiera que el estaba relacionado con Hermione ¿Pero si por alguna casualidad Voldemort entraba en la mente de ella y descubría su relación? ¿O si alguien más lo descubriera? Anteriormente la castaña con toda su bandada de amigos ya se habían enfrentado a su tía Bella, la cual era una experta en legeremancia y no se tentaría el corazón ante una revelación de este tipo, no le importaba lo que le sucediera a el, pero la pondría en peligro a ella si alguien se enteraba que existía algo mas alejado del odio entre ellos dos. No tenia elección, debía hacer que lo odiara, que se alejara de el ....

* * *

_¿Qué les parecio? _

_Agradecimientos especiales a todos los que leen anonimamente y a quienes pasan a dejar su opinion, gracias **Vadeti, Isjustasadsong, Mia y Alastor82**_


	28. ¿Una conversación entre enemigos?

Siento haber tardado tanto en subir, pero me encontraba fuera de la ciudad, después tuve que ver lo de mi cambio de casa, etc.....pero no les molesto mas con los detalles de mi vida, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo.....se que es un poco corto pero considere trascedental incluir esta conversación en la historia.

* * *

**"Lo peor es un enemigo tonto. Un enemigo inteligente, si también lo somos,  
no deja de apreciarnos por ello y combatirá siempre con nobleza contra nosotros."**

Hermione busco con la mirada a Draco pero este no bajo a desayunar, probablemente se le había hecho tarde, así que esperaría a topárselo en algún pasillo en el transcurso de las clases por que ese día no tenían pociones. -la única clase a la que ambos coincidían- Salió junto con Harry y Ron pero en el cruce de un pasillo se separo de sus amigos, pues tenían clases diferentes.

Ron iba entretenido con Lavender, así que no se percato cuando alguien le hizo señas a Harry.

-Ahorita los alcanzo, olvide algo -comento Harry, a lo que el pelirrojo solo asintió

Un poco dudoso se dirigió al aula vacía que le señalo Malfoy, no era que confiara en el, pues la realidad estaba lejos de ello; aunque no fuera su culpa le guardaba cierto resentimiento, pues si los mortifagos -entre los que se incluían su padre- no hubiesen planeado esa emboscada tal vez Sirius todavía estuviera con vida. Quizá Draco Malfoy no tenia la culpa, pero pertenecía a la estirpe oscura de su padre y no dudaba en que fuera a seguir los mismos pasos, y lo peor es que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de el. Con los nudillos aun apretados por el coraje entro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy?

-No te creas especial Potter, no es que en realidad me encante recurrir a ti

-Vaya ¿Algún favor en especial?

-Es sobre Hermione

-¿Qué sucede con ella? Te advertí que si te atrevías a hacerle daño lo pagarías muy caro

-Suficiente daño le hice con permitir que entre los dos sucediera algo

-¡Y hasta ahora te das cuenta! Desde un principio todo esto fue un juego para ti ¿No es así? -Harry se acerco a Draco en gesto amenazador.

-Por supuesto que no Potter, y no intentes hacerte el héroe en este momento que no te queda -suspiro -Escúchame bien, debo alejar a Hermione de mi lado, es lo mejor para ella

-¿Por qué haces todo esto ahora? ¿Sabes lo mucho que va a sufrir? Pero si crees que voy a ser parte de tu juego ¡Te equivocas! -termino gritando sin proponérselo

-Mira, no vengo a ti por que me agrade la idea, tengo mis razones y no pienso darte explicaciones -hablo con su típico arrastre de palabras y con gesto inexpresivo - Solo quiero que cuides de ella, se que a tu lado estará mejor que conmigo -pauso un momento buscando las palabras indicadas -Hermione es una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que yo soy un peligro para ella, si alguno de los amigos de mi padre se enterara seria fatal para ella

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Si lo sabias por que permitiste que todo llegara a este extremo?

-Eso no es algo que te incumba, no esperaba llegar a sentir algo mas por ella -hablo fríamente intentando ocultar sus sentimientos -y a como te dije, no pienso darte explicaciones. Después de que terminemos ella me va a odiar…

-¿Y pretendes que interceda por ti? Por que si es así te equivocas -interrumpió Harry

-No, si es necesario alimenta su rencor -espeto el chico -eso será lo mejor ¡Que no quiera volver a saber de mi! Lo único que debes hacer es cuidar de ella, los impuros serán los primeros en la lista del señor tenebroso.

-¡Señor tenebroso es como lo llaman los mortifagos! -Exploto Harry -¿Tú eres uno de ellos no es así? ¿Cómo tu maldito padre?

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones… -pero el rubio no termino de hablar por que Harry ya le había asestado un golpe en la quijada - ¡Mierda Potter! ¿Acaso crees que alguien me pregunto lo que yo quería de mi vida? Tu mejor que nadie sabe cuando ya se esta predestinado a algo ¡Ni tu mismo eres capaz de escapar de tu destino! ¡Así que no me vengas con reclamos estúpidos! -Se limpio la sangre que salía de su boca y hablo mas tranquilamente -Lo que suceda con mi vida o no, es solo asunto mío. No podre estar siempre junto a Hermione y cuidarla como quisiera, pero confió en que la comadreja y tú estén junto a ella para protegerla. Si es necesario que alientes su odio por mi ¡hazlo! Pero Cuídala tal como no podre hacerlo yo -Dicho esto se encamino a la puerta.

-¿De verdad la quieres?

-¿Crees que me tomaría alguna molestia si no sintiera nada por ella? Confió en que nadie sabrá de esta pequeña conversación -dicho esto abandono el aula dejando a Harry pensativo.


	29. Dolor

_Este capitulo va dedicado a **Vadeti**...Gracias por tu animo y esta es la canción que alguna vez te comente tome de tu blog (Kuroi namida) y con la que me inspire, así que indirectamente tambien fuiste parte esencial de este capitulo XD _

_No se cuanto tarde en subir, por que este tiene mas de un mes que lo escribi, solo que por falta de tiempo no habia tenido la oportunidad de subirlo, no tengo mas capitulos y mi inspiracion se ha escapado y aun no logro hallarla, así que si demoro por favor tenganme paciencia :s_

_Cuando se los indique pongan la música para acompañar la lectura, aquí les dejo el link: __h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 1 p 2 T A t 6 n - C g (Sin espacios) y gracias Vadeti por avisarme _

* * *

"_**Muy frecuentemente las lágrimas son la última sonrisa del amor"**_  
_**(Stendhal)**_

Ya se estaba comenzando a preocupar, no había visto a Draco en el desayuno ni tampoco a la hora de la comida, cosa que no era bueno para él, ya que debía alimentarse bien pues últimamente se notaba más delgado y ojeroso.

Draco por su parte había evitado a toda costa encontrarse con Hermione, había estado meditando lo que debía hacer, aunque ni el sabia con exactitud como debía actuar, solo sabia que cuanto antes mejor….para ambos. Le había costado tomar esa determinación, aunque a fin de cuentas no podía engañarse a si mismo, sabia que tarde o temprano aquello habría de suceder. Decidido a no pensar mas y que ante tremenda decisión lo mejor era darse prisa, se encamino al gran comedor, ya era hora de la cena, y a pesar de que no había probado bocado en todo el día no tenia apetito, pero era su oportunidad para abordarla.

Hermione comía tranquilamente, no tenia mucha hambre pero esperaba ver a Draco durante la cena y estaba decidida a que si no aparecía, obligaría a Zabini a que la llevara ante el, cosa que no fue necesaria, ya que Draco Malfoy entro en el instante en que esa idea se cruzaba en su cabeza, con su típico caminar altivo, sacando suspiros entre las chicas de grados menores, y a una embelesada Pansy. Harry noto como el semblante de su amiga se iluminaba al ver entrar al rubio, y no podía evitar sentirse impotente ante lo que su amiga iba a sufrir por culpa del Slytherin.

-Hoy has estado muy pensativo Harry –le comento Hermione.

-Lo mismo le he dicho yo, pero el dice que no es nada –intervino Ginny

-No sucede nada, es solo la cercanía de los exámenes –respondió el moreno saliendo de su trance e intentando adoptar compostura, aunque por su mente no dejaba de rondar la charla con Malfoy.

Durante el transcurso de la cena, Hermione no dejo de observar a Draco, había algo en su semblante que la hacia sentirse incomoda, sus ojeras se remarcaban aun mas, estaba inexpresivo y ni siquiera le había dirigido alguna mirada. Observo como el rubio se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a la salida sin tan siquiera voltearla a ver, sintió cierta decepción, por lo general el rubio era discreto pero al menos le dedicaba alguna ojeada para hacerla sentir que era parte de su vida, pero ahora solo se limitaba a ignorarla olímpicamente.

A los pocos minutos de que hubo salido Draco Malfoy del gran comedor, una chica de Hufflepuff de primer año, que se notaba algo temerosa se acerco a Hermione y le entrego una nota, cuando la castaña quiso preguntarle de quien era ella se alejo a toda prisa como si el mismo Voldemort la persiguiera. Desdoblo el papel y reconoció al instante la pulcra caligrafía del rubio y comprendió la actitud de la niña, después de todo nadie solía tenerle confianza a Malfoy y para los mas pequeños resultaba intimidante. Sonrió al leer la nota y decidió tomarse su tiempo antes de dirigirse a donde indicaba el papel.

_Cuando termines de cenar, te espero en la sala de los menesteres. _

-¿A dónde vas Hermione? –pregunto Harry con desconfianza

-Tengo que hacer algo, pero luego los alcanzo –contesto Hermione con simpleza

-y ese algo es Malfoy ¿No es así? –suspiro el moreno

-Les alcanzo en un rato –contesto evadiendo la pregunta mientras se perdía en uno de los pasillos dejando atrás a sus amigos.

Llego al séptimo piso y sonrió al encontrarse frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, recorrió tres veces el pasillo y la puerta tan familiar se materializo frente a sus ojos. Su corazón latía violentamente ante la perspectiva de estar junto a Draco, no podía contener la emoción, el rubio se había vuelto tan importante en su vida que el solo hecho de estar junto a el, aunque fueran unos pocos minutos la hacia hiperventilar, respiro profundo y abrió la puerta para abalanzarse sobre el chico y besarlo, beso que no fue correspondido, así que con calma se despego un poco de el y al verlo a los ojos se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué sucede Draco?

-¿Desde cuando decidiste que podía ser Digno de que me llamaras Draco y no Malfoy? –pregunto friamente

-No entiendo a que te refieres –contesto la castaña

-¿Cómo puedes sentir cariño por mi? ¿Cómo puedes confiar en mí? No se puede querer a alguien que siempre te hizo la vida imposible durante tantos años, alguien que incluso alguna vez llego a desear tu muerte, alguien que siempre te menosprecio y se burlo de ti ¿Aun así crees quererme? –soltó Draco impasible

-No, no creo quererte, te amo y lo sabes, sabes que las cosas han cambiado, me has demostrado que soy importante para ti y confió plenamente en ti –respondió Hermione tratando de mantener la calma ante una situación que no entendía.

-¿Crees en mi?

-¿A que viene todo esto Draco? No necesito responderte cosas que ya sabes, de no creer en ti no estaría aquí.

-No se puede confiar en un mortifago –espeto el, pero Hermione se acerco lentamente a Draco y acaricio su mejilla con una mano.

-Tú para mi no eres un mortifago, eres Draco Malfoy, una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida –susurro mientras seguía acariciando su mejilla y se acercaba lentamente para besarlo y transmitirle lo que sentía por el, pero Draco quito su mano violentamente, sorprendiendo a la chica.

-¡No me toques sangre sucia! –grito

-¿Qué…que estas diciendo? No entiendo que te sucede Draco, pero si es una de tus bromas no me agradan –contesto un poco molesta y confusa

-Para ti soy Malfoy ¿Acaso no te han enseñado a respetar a tus superiores?

-¿Qué sucede Draco? ¿Por qué te comportas así? – pregunto desesperada mientras se mordía el labio inferior tratando de contener las lagrimas que empezaban a asomarse.

-¿Acaso fuiste tan tonta para llegar a creer que yo podría sentir algo por ti? –Después de eso empezó a reír a carcajadas –Te lo creíste todo sangre sucia –dijo mientras volvía a reír -¿Acaso creíste que alguien de mi altura se fijaría en alguien tan inferior? Por fin algo en lo que la sabelotodo fallo –comento con una sonrisa fría en el rostro.

-No –susurro – ¡No! –Pronuncio con mas determinación -¡Mientes! ¿Por qué haces esto? , no me puedes haber mentido ¡Tu me quieres! –luchaba por contener el llanto.

Draco completamente exasperado se acerco a ella con paso violento y la arrincono contra la pared mientras sostenía sus muñecas fuertemente a los costados de la chica.

-Draco….me lastimas

-¿Y crees que a mi me importa? –Espeto con enojo –Quiero que algo te quede claro, yo jamás sentiría algo por alguien tan insignificante como tu ¿acaso te has mirado en un espejo? ¡Eres horrible! Ningún hombre en su sano juicio pondría los ojos en una insufrible sabelotodo como tú, ni siquiera tienes gracia, vistes como una monja y aunque te pusieras las mejores ropas seguirías viéndote igual de horrible.

-No es cierto, no puedo creerlo ¿Entonces por que fingiste quererme? –pregunto desesperada intentado no llorar.

-¿Por qué? Simple, diversión y fastidiar un rato a tus amigos. Estaba seguro que caerías rendida a mis pies y tal como las otras te entregarías a mí.

-Pero no sucedió, tú no quisiste y dijiste que lo hacías por que….

-¿Sabes por que no lo hice? Por que me daba asco – siseo sobre su cara –Ni loco me acostaría con una sangre sucia, hasta fui benevolente "No me arrepentiré" –se burlo el chico imitando las palabras de la castaña -¡Claro que te hubieses arrepentido! Pero agradece que sea alérgico a las sangres sucias.

-¡No! Eres un...de lo peor –lo quería tanto que se sentía incapaz de insultarlo y sin éxito intentaba zafarse de su agarre -¡Suéltame! –gritaba mientras las lagrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

Draco la soltó y ella siguió pegada a la pared tapándose el rostro con las manos intentando calmarse, pero su cuerpo tenia leves espasmos causado por el intenso llanto. Poco a poco sus sollozos se hicieron mas leves y Draco no aguantando mas la situación de verla en ese estado se encamino a la salida, pero la chica fue mas rápida y lo intercepto para quedar frente a el.

-¡Eres un mentiroso! Tu no sientes asco por mi ¿Por qué creas toda esta farsa? ¿A que le temes?

-Por favor Granger, deberías tenerte un poco de amor propio y aceptar un rechazo.

-No, yo se que tu sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti, siempre has estado cuidándome, protegiéndome, y se que haces todo esto para no ponerme en peligro, pero no tienes por que seguir esta farsa –se detuvo un momento para contener un calmarse y continuar –Si no me quisieras no me habrías confesado que eras un mortifago, a proponerme un futuro juntos, a arriesgar tu seguridad por andar con alguien como yo

-Eran solo cosas para ganar tu confianza y que accedieras a mis peticiones, pero si no fuera por que tu sola presencia me daba asco hubiese seguido un poco más y avergonzarte en público, pero ya no soporto el olor a sangre sucia

-No, no lo acepto –intento tomarlo de la mano pero el la empujo de su lado, saco la varita de su túnica y la tomo por el cabello sacando un quejido de dolor por parte de la castaña

-Te advierto una cosa asquerosa sangre sucia –susurro de forma amenazadora –si te atreves a decir lo que sabes de mi te vas a arrepentir ¿Entendiste? –Al no obtener respuesta la tomo del cabello mas fuertemente -¿Te pregunte si entendiste?

-Suéltame -lo reto tratando de contener el dolor.

-¡Responde cuando un superior te habla! ¿Entendiste? –y volvió a jalar mas fuerte su cabello –O quieres que paguen tus amigos.

-Por favor no les hagas daño, no pienso delatarte –suplico

-Aclarado el asunto me retiro –comento con sorna – fue un placer divertirme contigo, si supieras como me burle con los chicos de la casa por lo loca que te traía, pero no pienso seguir arriesgando mi seguridad por mas minutos de diversión –empezó a reír fuertemente –Pero no te preocupes, algún día causaras suficiente lastima para que alguien te haga el favor –dicho esto se encamino a la puerta

-¡Draco! Tú no eres así…no….

-Que patética eres ¿Tan desesperada estas por un hombre? – se regreso y la pego a el tomándola por la cintura fuertemente -¿Tanto necesitas que alguien te haga el favor?

De forma impulsiva la beso ruda y desesperadamente mientras que una de sus manos se colaba por su blusa. Hermione por su parte intentaba oponer resistencia y alejarlo pero Draco era mucho mas fuerte que ella y ya se encontraba descendiendo por su cuello mientras ella seguía intentando alejarlo, hasta que el se separo inesperadamente -¿Quieres seguir? –la castaña le propino una fuerte bofetada

-Aléjate de mí –le dijo con rencor

-Eso es lo que mas deseo –dicho esto salió de la sala.

Hermione seguía pegada a la pared ya sin poder contener mas lagrimas, aun sin poder entender como Draco podía actuar de esa forma, como la había usado y mentido tan descaradamente en todo ese tiempo. Su cuerpo dejo de responderle y empezó a resbalar de la pared al piso hasta quedar sentada, se abrazo a sus piernas y continúo llorando intentando pensar que todo era una pesadilla y que mañana todo estaría mejor.

En la sala común de Griffindor:

Ron ya se había despedido de Lavender y fastidiado por tener que estar junto a Harry y a Ginny de inmediato se retiro a los dormitorios.

-Les advierto que no por que me vaya se pueden andar besuqueando

-¡Seras hipócrita! –Le espeto Ginny –Además no somos unos pulpos como tú –rio al ver que su comentario enrojeció a su hermano –a Harry y a mi también nos gusta conversar

-Ya ya…te advierto Harry –dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la escalera de caracol –harry solo se reia por lo bajo.

-Harry creo que también ya estoy cansada – no pudo evitar de que sus labios escapara un sonoro bostezo –pero quiero esperar a que llegue Hermione.

-Sera mejor que vayas a dormir, probablemente llegue tan cansada que no querrá hablar –la pelirroja solo asintió

-Tienes razón y no sabemos si tarde mas –se incorporo y cuando vio que Harry no se levantaba de su asiento pregunto -¿No iras a dormir tú tambien?

-No, me quedare unos minutos más

-Hoy has estado demasiado pensativo ¿Me dirás que sucede?

-No pasa nada, imaginaciones tuyas, solo que nunca he confiado en Malfoy y no puedo evitar preocuparme –aun recordaba la pequeña conversación con el Slytherin, y aunque confiara en Ginny, prefería no tocar el tema por el momento –Me quedare solo un rato mas, y será mejor que usted linda señorita, vaya a descansar –le dio un delicado beso en la frente y posteriormente en los labios haciendo sonreír a Ginny.

-Bien, y no te preocupes, ella estará bien, sabe cuidarse si eso te preocupa –Harry solo asintió pero no respondió.

Vio como Ginny tomaba su camino hacia los dormitorios de chicas hasta que se perdía de vista. Ahora no le preocupaba que Malfoy intentara hacerle algún tipo de daño físico a su amiga, sabia que ella podía defenderse contra cualquier ataque, pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para los daños del corazón, e imaginaba que la reunión con Malfoy no seria nada placentera para Hermione, por eso decidió esperarla, ella en estos momentos necesitaría de sus amigos mas que nunca y el siempre estaría junto a ella para cuidarla.

Seguía dándole vueltas a su cabeza tratando de entender las razones del Slytherin, muy a su pesar parecía que si quería Hermione, pero después de todo era un mortifago y no se podía fiar de el, además los tiempos oscuros estaban cerca y si la familia de Malfoy o alguien cercano a ellos se enteraba de la relación que había entre una hija de muggles y un sangre limpia la vida de Hermione correría peligro, de eso estaba seguro y tal vez era la razón por la que Malfoy quería alejarla de una buena vez, para protegerla. Que ironías de la vida –pensó- hace casi un año atrás esa asquerosa serpiente rastrera habría deseado la muerte de su amiga y ahora simplemente deseaba cuidar de ella.

**(Play a la cancion)**

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, se limpio todo rastro de lagrimas y se dispuso a salir de aquella sala, aquella habitación en la que solía reunirse con Draco y a la cual nunca volvería. Se sentía tan devastada que ni siquiera le tomo importancia a el hecho de que Filch podría sorprenderla, y como una autómata se dirigió a la sala común sin importarle si era descubierta o no. A estas alturas cualquier dificultad seria bienvenida pues tal vez le ayudara a dejar de pensar un poco, aunque desafortunadamente nada sucedió y llego a la sala común sin problema alguno, proporciono la contraseña y entro haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de la señora gorda.

Entro y se topo de frente con Harry Potter, rogo por que no se notara que había llorado, pero sabia que a pesar de haberse limpiado de todo rastro sus ojos rojos hinchados –como supuso estarían-la delatarían. Siguió de largo queriendo huir a su dormitorio, hasta darle la espalda a su amigo.

-Buenas noches Harry –el chico se incorporo del cómodo sofá donde se encontraba y poso una mano en su hombro y la trajo hacia el sillón.

-Todo va estar bien. Eres una chica fuerte

-¡Oh! Harry –y en ese momento se deshizo ante el moreno.

No pudo contenerse más y se acurruco en el pecho de su amigo y lo abrazo con fuerza, derramando las lágrimas contenidas y llorando desesperadamente, su cuerpo temblaba y el solo se limito a abrazarla fuertemente, sabiendo de antemano que nada de lo que dijera la haría sentir mejor. Hermione por su parte encontraba reconfortante la seguridad que le proporcionaba su amigo, pero no era suficiente para aplacar su dolor, se sentía sin fuerzas, como si la felicidad fuera algo que jamás volvería a experimentar, la desesperación la absorbía pues sabia que ya no podía estar sin Draco. Le dolía el corazón al darse cuenta que jamás habría un Draco-Hermione, y se tallaba los ojos fuertemente queriendo que sus lagrimas cesaran, por que quizá de esa forma acabaría su dolor. Así estuvieron largo rato, hasta que poco a poco los sollozos fueron cesando, pero siguió abrazada un poco mas a Harry tratando de sostenerse a la realidad, pues creía que de no hacerlo se perdería en la oscuridad de su corazón, pero mas que nada ante aquel contacto se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, y que aunque el dolor jamás la abandonara no podía consumirse para siempre así. Harry la necesitaba ahora mas que nunca, pero sin ganas de seguir reflexionado se levanto lentamente aun sintiendo su corazón oprimido por el sufrimiento.

-¿Quieres hablar? –Pregunto el chico de las gafas pero ella solo negó con la cabeza

-Gracias –apenas susurro y sin más ánimo se retiro

Estaba sin fuerzas para ponerse la pijama, y tal como llego se dejo caer en la cama, tratando de aplacar con la almohada los gimoteos que escapaban de sus labios, pensando el por que de todo ¿Por qué ahora la trataba así? Se sentía vacía y sin fuerzas para nada, incapaz de seguir despertando cada mañana y empezar un nuevo día, nunca había deseado con todas sus fuerzas no despertar jamás, y aun con lagrimas en los ojos el sueño la venció.

No descanso pues constantes sueños, o más bien recuerdos la persiguieron durante toda la noche. La crisis de Draco cuando tomo amortentia, las veces que la protegió de Mclagguen, sus lágrimas cuando le tuvo que confesar que era un mortifago, la forma en que siempre estaba junto a ella, durante toda la noche miles de imágenes de todo lo vivido con Draco acudían a su mente.

Abrió los ojos algo sobresaltada, apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana. Los recuerdos de todo lo que había vivido junto a Draco acudieron a su mente de forma mas real, había una cosa de la que estaba completamente segura, el la amaba. A lo largo de su vida había comprendido que las palabras no bastaban, pero si las acciones y Draco siempre le demostró lo mucho que la quería. Había tomado una determinación, respetaría su decisión, sus razones habrá tenido y se alejaría de él tal y como quería. Tal vez su destino no era estar juntos, pero ella jamás dejaría de quererlo y si debían estar juntos, la vida se encargaría de unirlos. Solo rezo para que su Dios y Merlin lo protegieran ahora que era parte de los mortifagos, volvió a llorar en silencio pensando en el futuro siniestro que les aguardaba a ambos y temiendo por él, así estuvo un buen rato hasta que Morfeo volvió a apiadarse de ella, sumergiéndola en un letargo sin ningún tipo de sueños que la perturbaran.


	30. futuro incierto

Se encontraba recostado, sin otra cosa en que entretenerse más que mirar el techo. Intentaba centrarse en algún punto ciego para no pensar, no recordar, sin embargo no había obtenido éxito en toda la noche, razón por la cual no había podido dormir.

La imagen de Hermione, volvía a su mente una y otra vez. Se odio, por primera vez deseo no haber nacido y ser el quien provocara tanto dolor en ella. El rostro triste de Hermione lo torturaba a cada instante, pero lo que mas le afectaba era el saber que jamás volvería a estar con ella. Aun cuando la guerra terminaba y saliera vivo no habría razón para volverlo a intentar pues tal vez en ese entonces ella lo habría olvidado. Probablemente para cuando todo terminara ella habría descubierto mejores cualidades en otra persona, quizá en Harry, quizá en Ron. Se daría cuenta del tiempo que perdió con un mortifago, con alguien tan despreciable como él. Hermione merecía ser feliz, y el lo único que le podía ofrecer eran sufrimientos. A pesar de la difícil decisión, no se arrepentía, era lo mejor. Sólo esperaba que alguna vez se fuera el dolor que se había instalado en su pecho.

Se incorporo de un salto, no había podido conciliar el sueño y dudaba que en las pocas horas que faltaban para amanecer lo lograra. Decidió que un baño le sentaría bien, siempre lograba relajarse. Se dirigió a su armario, tomo lo necesario y se encamino a los baños.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, era demasiado temprano para que alguien estuviera rondando, pero por si las dudas camino sigilosamente hasta que por fin llego al baño de prefectos. Una vez dentro, se cuido de poner el seguro. Se dirigió al lavabo, abrió la llave y se mojo la cara, alzo la vista hacia el espejo pero este le devolvió una imagen fúnebre. Las ojeras adornaban su rostro y hasta ese momento se percato de lo delgado que estaba, pero sus ojos parecían dos tempanos pues estaban inexpresivos y sin vida. Sus manos formaron unos puños intentando evitar aquello que había estado postergando, pero aun así no pudo evitarlo, una a una veía las gotas caer sobre el lavabo, y las lágrimas contenidas empezaron a fluir como si nunca se fueran a acabar, Draco Malfoy estaba llorando.

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había llorado tanto ni que hubiera dolido de esa manera. Cuando era niño y tropezaba, solía llorar, pero su madre siempre lo consolaba, otras tantas hacia berrinches para conseguir sus objetivos, su padre jamás ponía objeción y le daba cualquier cosa que pidiera, pero ahora no había nadie que pudiera consolarlo pues estaba completamente solo. Conforme fue creciendo ya no necesitaba de algo tan débil como llorar, se había vuelto alguien duro y frio, y las únicas personas que inspiraban algún sentimiento en el eran su familia, todos los demás le resultaban innecesarios pues en su vida no albergaba el amor por el prójimo, y lo único cercano a una amistad provenía de Blaise Zabini; sin embargo la coraza seguía puesta en el hasta que llego ella, todo se debía a ella pero si tuviera que volver a nacer y le dieran a elegir, no lo pensaría dos veces, volvería a elegirla, viviría mil vidas por ella, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Las lágrimas cesaron poco a poco. Con calma fue deshaciéndose de su camisa y demás prendas. Abrió el grifo, dejando escapar infusiones agradables al olfato. Se sumergió en la tina y al contacto con el agua sus músculos se mostraron aliviados y poco a poco se fue relajando. Sabia que el dolor que sentía en corazón jamás le abandonaría, pero se sentía con la fuerza necesaria para afrontarlo ya que no tenía otra opción pues debía hacerlo por Hermione. Había un pensamiento rondándole una y otra vez "Que sea feliz." Aunque Draco no contaba con que la castaña ya había tomado sus propias decisiones en donde no pretendía encerrase en una burbuja para alejarse del peligro, sino enfrentaría activamente el riesgo que se avecinaba.

Al salir del baño no esperaba toparse con nadie y mucho menos con Hermione "¿Por qué Merlín lo torturaba con su presencia?" Tenia los ojos soñolientos y rojos en señal de que había llorado, además de unas leves ojeras indicándole que tampoco había podido dormir y su pijama que pesar de ser discreta se amoldaba muy bien a su figura, cosa que le provoco una punzada de celos por si algún alumno la veía hasta que recordó que era demasiado temprano para que alguien estuviera rondando los pasillos y la viera así de hermosa, con sus cabellos alborotados y con esa imagen angelical. Sabia que no le molestaría verla despertar cada mañana si tuviera la oportunidad de despertar a su lado, aunque sabia que era imposible. Intento quitarse todos aquellos pensamientos pues debía mostrarse impasible, aunque por dentro quisiera abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que sentía hacerla sufrir.

Aquel par de segundos en que Draco permaneció hipnotizado con la presencia de Hermione, la ayudo a sentirse más segura de que el aún sentía algo por ella, por lo cual había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¿Piensas seguir con tu cara de idiota o piensas dejarme pasar algún día? -le espeto la chica haciéndolo salir de su letargo

-Cuidado con tu forma de hablarme -siseo molesto, pero sin apartarse de la puerta

-Si no piensas moverte lo hare yo -y sin que el rubio lo esperara, lo empujo, quedando ambos dentro del baño de prefectos

-¡Que te sucede! No vuelvas a tocarme con tus sucias manos

-Pues eso no era lo que decías cuando estaba cerca de ti -objeto Hermione, enarcando una ceja

-Eso era un juego, así que deja de fastidiar

-¿A qué le temes Draco Malfoy? -Pregunto posando las manos sobre el pecho del rubio -¿Temes enredarte con una sangre sucia? Se supone que ese era tu objetivo ¿No? Aquí estoy ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas?

-Deja de decir estupideces -soltó fastidiado ya que no entendía la actitud de Hermione, quien de repente empezó a reír.

-El que debería dejar de decirlas eres tú ¡Vamos, esto te conviene! Así podrás seguir burlándote con tus amigotes diciéndoles que la sangre sucia se entrego a ti.

-Ayer te deje las cosas en claro -respondió serio -No pretendas seguir con esto Granger

-¿Acaso crees que a estas alturas me importa? Ya me destrozaste Malfoy, lograste lo que querías -su rostro había pasado de la risa a la tristeza infinita, su voz sonaba lúgubre

-Que te quede claro que no me interesas, me da asco tu sola presencia. No eres digna de que te toque o te mire

-A estas alturas nada tiene sentido, te entregue mi corazón -después de aquel comentario, sonó mas decidida y segura esbozando media sonrisa y sin apartar la mirada de la del Slytherin -Pero no te preocupes, sino eres tu será otro ¿Qué más da?

-como si hubiera alguien interesado en ti -comento despectivo, pero la sonrisa maliciosa que ella le dirigió no le agrado en absoluto.

-Ya hay alguien, y creo que al menos servirá para no pensar en ti.

Se dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida, pero una mano se aferro a su muñeca sosteniéndola fuertemente. La Gryffindor sonrió triunfante pueston que no contaba con que su plan improvisado diera resultado. Ignoro el dolor en su muñeca y volteo a verlo con expresión imperturbable para que Draco no se percatara de sus intenciones.

-Suéltame

-No te iras a enredar con alguien -dijo el rubio entre dientes

-Ese no es tu asunto, ya dijiste todo lo que sentías

-Tu no quieres a nadie mas que a mi ¡No serias capaz de ir a enredarte con el primero que se te plante enfrente!

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz -respondio imperturbable -Ya me has destrozado, así que lo que siga no me importa, ni aunque con eso me destruya

-No harás nada, nadie te hara sentir lo que yo

Dicho esto la beso sin preámbulos, explorando cada rincón de la boca de la castaña con su lengua mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo sosteniéndola de la cintura, Hermione por su parte no puso objeción correspondiendo a cada uno de sus besos, pero pronto dejo escapar un gemido cuando una de las manos de Draco llego a sus muslos y se tenso con aquella nueva sensación, no por que le resultara desagradable, sino por ser nueva. Draco se dio cuenta y empezó a besar su cuello besándolo y mordiéndolo sin soltar su entrepierna y poco a poco la castaña fue correspondiendo y aferrándose a el como si se fuera a escapar. Draco descendió a su clavícula para luego ascender y llegar al lóbulo de la chica dándole una ultima mordida.

-Nadie lograra estremecerte como yo- le susurro con voz aterciopelada

-¿Y a ti que te importa? -contesto la chica aparentando indiferencia

-¡Por que yo soy al único que amas! Y me perteneces hasta que yo decida

-¿Y por qué habría de importarte lo que haga o deje de hacer?

-Por que no me gusta que me desobedezcan ni que me dejen mal ante los demás

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba, que todos piensen que el Gran Draco Malfoy no sabe satisfacer a una mujer. Eres un arrogante y engreído -le grito comenzando a golpear su pecho- pero que te quede claro que no me mandas y lo que haga o deje de hacer no te compete

-No querrás saber que le puede suceder a quien intente acercarse a ti

-Tus amenazas ya no me asustan, antes de hacerlo tendrás que pasar por mi -contesto desafiante -Aunque aun me quedan un par de cosas que hablar contigo. Te espero después de clases en la sala de los menesteres -y dicho esto agrego -Pero si no acudes no querrás saber en que invierto mi tiempo -acto seguido lo empujo a la salida -Ahora sal, que necesito darme un baño.

Draco se quedo inmóvil frente a la puerta que la chica acababa de cerrar tratando de asimilar la conversación, pero sobre todo intentando grabar cada uno de sus besos.

Hermione por su parte mientras se sumergía en el agua, recordaba aquel sueño que había tenido un par de días atrás, aquel sueño que la había perturbado pero al que trato de darle la menor importancia.

_Se encontraba en una sala oscura y vacía. De la nada se materializo una puerta de donde surgió Draco, quien le sonreía dulcemente mientras le extendía una mano, pero contrario a lo que debía hacer dudaba y se quedaba sin hacer nada _

_-¿Por qué dudas? -le preguntaba el rubio_

_-Tengo miedo -susurraba ella con una opresión en el pecho _

_-¿De que?_

_-Siempre me abandonas. Ya no quiero sufrir -salía de su boca sin proponérselo_

_Y poco a poco una figura se poso detrás de Draco, al principio no tenia forma, una capa negra lo cubría casi por completo, pero logro vislumbrar un rostro parecido a una serpiente y supo en ese instante que era Voldemort._

_-Vamonos Draco -le siseo Voldemort al rubio con voz de ultratumba_

_Hermione observo como la mirada del rubio se oscurecía tornándose vacía, y dejándose guiar como un títere_

_-Draco no vayas -suplicaba Hermione_

_El no la escuchaba, y solo veía como poco a poco se iban alejando sin que pudiera detenerlos, pues una extraña fuerza le impedía moverse, hasta que desaparecieron de su vista dejándola sola. _

_La habitación había quedado nuevamente sola y vacía, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el eco de sus sollozos, hasta que el chirrido de una puerta la hacia reaccionar tratando de ubicar quien habia llegado, esperando que fuera Draco, pero lo único que vio fue a Pansy Parkinson empuñando su varita, de la cual salía un rayo de luz verde directo hacia ella. Fue lo último que vio antes de despertar._

Y el recuerdo de aquel sueño la había estado perturbando una y otra vez, haciéndola comprender lo fugaz que era la vida. Sabia que tiempos peores se avecinaban, pues de por si el mundo mágico se encontraba acechado por constantes ataques y desapariciones. Voldemort había regresado y con ello la estabilidad del mundo mágico.

Harry había comentado que una vez terminara el ultimo año, abandonaría Hogwarts para dedicarse a la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, aun cuando no contara con la aprobación de dumbledore. Había hecho un pacto implícito de seguirlo, y aunque la idea de no regresar a terminar su ultimo año no le agradaba del todo, sabia que debía tomar una decisión y optaba por la que le parecía la mas correcta.

Estaba consciente y a la vez aterrada, pues sabia que enfrentarían constantes peligros, y en el peor de los casos, quizá no saldría viva, pero lo hacía por proteger a Harry, el era la esperanza del mundo mágico y si debía arriesgar su vida por que el saliera vivo lo haría, pues ante todo también era su amigo. En los mejores y peores momentos habían permanecido unidos, y además sabia que a pesar del distanciamiento con Ron, este no dudaría en seguirlos.

El futuro era incierto, quizá podría parecer desolador, pero aun así estaba el, quien a pesar de todo la animaba aunque no lo supiera y sabia que quizá ese ultimo año seria la ultima vez que lo viera. Desafortunadamente Draco había elegido un camino y por mas que quisiera no podía disuadirlo pues el tenia sus propias razones para ser un mortifago. Pero todos aquellos sucesos recientes la habían hecho reflexionar. Jamás había estado más segura en su vida del paso que iba a dar pues ya no había dudas ni remordimientos. Hermione Granger había tomado una decisión.

Lo que no sabía la joven castaña era que no se equivocaba del todo. La muerte los acechaba y el profeta daría la primicia en un futuro no muy lejano a todo el mundo mágico....

**

* * *

**

**Mil disculpas por la espera....el capitulo puede estar un poco confuso en ciertas partes pero ya las iré aclarando, respecto al párrafo final es algo que ya tenia preparado desde hace tiempo, pero les pido que no se hagan juicios antes de, ni crean que es definitivo....es algo que aclarare en su momento, por que todo puede pasar. **

**¿Cuál creen que sea la decisión de Hermione? **

**Espero les agrade y disculpen los errores, pero ando corriendo y no pude releer, es todo lo que les puedo dejar por ahora....ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo y me comprometo a no hacerles esperar tanto**


	31. Nuestro presente

Se que no tengo justificación, disculpen la demora pero me costo un poco de trabajo este capitulo así que espero sus criticas. Capitulo dedicado a dos lindas personitas. **Vadeti** he perdido un poco el contacto pero ya volvi y tú **Alicia (aliorrala)** no te quedas atrás, gracias por tu ayuda y paciencia.

si ya tienen listas las palomitas ¡Disfruten!

PD: Los personajes son de Rowling

"**Te vi, Juntabas margaritas del mantel,  
ya se que te trate bastante mal,  
no se si eras un ángel o un rubí  
o simplemente te vi"**

"¿Qué rayos le sucedía a Hermione? "se preguntaba una y otra vez Draco Malfoy. No sabia si debía acudir al encuentro con la castaña, no quería desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad para verla, sin embargo su presencia lo aturdía y lo incitaban a decaer en su propósito de alejarse de ella, pero Hermione había sido muy clara y no encontrando otra solución decidió que asistiría con la intención de dejar las cosas en claro por ultima vez y advertirle que no la quería cerca. Dudaba que Hermione tuviera algo importante que decirle, a excepción de que le repitiera lo mucho que lo quería o que esta vez lo insultara y se decidiera a hechizarlo.

Ese día tenia las dos ultimas horas libres, la fortuna de ser de sexto curso era que tomaba solo las clases que había solicitado y disponía de muchas horas libres. Se dirigió a su sala para ducharse y estar presentable, pues a pesar de que no era necesario no podía evitar querer verse bien ante ella. Unos pisos más arriba Hermione también se esmeraba en su arreglo personal.

Checo su reloj y vio que estaba justo a tiempo, detestaba la impuntualidad, así que no perdió tiempo en encaminarse al séptimo piso. Diviso el tapiz de Barnabas el chiflado indicándole que estaba en el lugar correcto, dio tres vueltas al pasillo e inmediatamente una gran puerta de roble se materializo. Dudo un momento, algo impropio de el y trato de imaginarse que aspecto tendría la sala, pero era mejor comprobarlo, así que giro la perilla y entro.

Se sorprendió un poco, pues a pesar de la oscuridad que invadía el lugar reconoció la habitación que tenia en la propiedad Malfoy, aquella copia fiel en donde tuvo la primera cita con Hermione. Intento ubicarla ya que si la habitación había cobrado esa forma era por que ella ya se encontraba dentro, mas decidió no buscarla, ella sola se dejaría ver. Se dirigió a uno de los sofás y tomo asiento. Poco después de las sombras surgió Hermione colocándose detrás de el.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Para que me has hecho venir? – pregunto fríamente

-En un par de días terminara el curso y tendrás que irte –contesto Hermione – ¿Es demasiado querer estar cerca de ti aunque sea unos instantes?

-Eso ya lo hemos hablado –contesto Draco muy a su pesar

-Si, lo se –suspiro –solo quería mantenerme aferrada a alguna esperanza ¿Tonto no? –comento ácidamente

-¿Qué pretendes? Solo me has hecho venir a perder mi tiempo

-¡No! Tiempo es lo que menos tenemos y es lo que se debe aprovechar –rodeo el sillón para colocarse frente al rubio –En un par de días tendrás que irte y… –en este punto la voz se le quebró pero intento seguir –lo más probable es que no nos volvamos a ver

-Lo se –solo atino a contestar pues un nudo en la garganta se estaba apoderando de su voz

-Sabes que cabe la posibilidad de que alguno muera una vez que abandonemos el castillo

Draco no pudo soportarlo mas, había estado huyendo de aquella posibilidad. Cada vez que veía alguna nota en el profeta indicándole la muerte de un mestizo se aterraba y no podía evitar que por su mente pasaran miles de imágenes en donde Hermione era una victima más. No le importaba si él moría porque quizás así se acabara todo su sufrimiento, pero no podía soportar la idea de perder a Hermione .

-Tu no morirás, puedes vivir ¡Protégete! ¡Huye! –clamo desesperado

-¿Bromeas? ¿Acaso tú has pensado en hacerlo? –El rubio negó con la cabeza –Esa no es una opción para mi, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como todo pasa a mí alrededor, aunque tampoco debería importarte a ti si yo soy una simple sangre sucia que se topo en tu camino

Draco no atinaba a responder pues no quería ponerse en evidencia

-Soñé que moría –susurro ella bajando la mirada como si hablara consigo misma –y fue entonces que comprendí lo fugaz que es la vida –dirigió sus ojos castaños a su mirada de acero gris -lo rápido que pasa el tiempo y lo mucho que desaprovechamos las oportunidades dejándolas para mañana, un mañana que jamás vendrá y tiempos que no volverán

-tu no tienes por que morir, no tienes por que enfrentarte a la muerte

-Tu tampoco tendrías por que ser mortifago, pero sabes que no puedes escapar de tu destino y huir no es una opción por que no esta en ti, por que no lo ves correcto, por que sabes que antes de ti hay gente que te importa y a la que no puedes dejar.

-¿Esto es inútil no es así? No podemos huir, pero no quiero que te enfrentes al peligro. Se que jugué contigo pero este tiempo que te conocí supe que eres buena persona y que no mereces enfrentarte a todo lo que viene. No lo digo por que me importes pero es un consejo –trato de justificarse torpemente

-Quisiera creer que todo lo que me has dicho es mentira, que en realidad me amas y que signifique algo importante para ti. Que en realidad cuando me decías que me amabas era cierto –poco a poco las lagrimas empezaban a fluir –Pero ya has dejado claro que no sientes mas que repugnancia por mi pero yo te amo, te amare siempre y no puedo tolerar la idea de saber que tal vez no te vuelva a ver, que tal vez no viva para ver tu sonrisa otra vez, para saber que ha sido de ti, o peor aún, que seas tu quien ….. –pero ya no pudo continuar

Draco quería acercarse, abrazarla, decirle tantas palabras que solo atinaban a quedarse atoradas en su garganta.

-Quiero creer que de verdad fui importante para ti, si no es así no me lo digas, ya escuche suficiente –y sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar –Por favor, no me digas lo insignificante que soy, que nunca podrás quererme como yo a ti…por favor –Sabia que era el momento para liberarse de aquella carga que aquejaba a su corazón–solo déjame quedarme a tu lado estos últimos momentos, por favor, no me alejes de ti ahora. Sera la última vez que podre estar a tu lado Draco

-Cualquiera podría enterarse de que estoy contigo, estarás en grave peligro Granger. Sera mejor que te alejes de mi –Se encamino a la salida pero su voz lo detuvo

-Nadie sabe que estas conmigo, además he leído y practicado los ejercicios de legeremancia. –Grito desesperada –Puedo poner mi mente en blanco y soy capaz de mantener el control.

-Esas cosas no son sencillas

-El año pasado, cuando Harry estuvo tomando clases con Snape me dedique a practicar

-Eso no garantiza que puedas hacerlo

-Snape lo intento una vez, el año pasado. Quería saber si tramábamos algo antes de que saliéramos hacia el ministerio, pero lo evadí y el creyó que no sucedía nada ¡Se que puedo hacerlo! Y desde entonces he seguido con los ejercicios para que no me tomen desprevenida

-Por algo dicen que eres la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts –sonrió a pesar de querer mantenerse serio – pero eso no garantiza nada. Es mejor que te alejes de mí

-¡No! ¡No! No puedo ni quiero. No tolero la idea de alejarme de ti. De pensar que tal vez sea la última vez que te tenga cerca, de no saber que será de ti, si te casaras, tendrás una familia, si serás feliz…

-Hablas como si –la sola idea le repugnaba –como si no fueras a….vivir

-El tiempo se agota y la muerte nos acecha, es lógico que me sienta así

Quería detenerse, controlarse, evitarla y huir pero todo era más fuerte de lo que creía y el saber que ella no estaba tan vulnerable a que alguien pudiera leer su mente le infundía un poco más de valor, aunque tampoco deseaba confiarse.

-No, tú no morirás ¡Vivirás y serás feliz!

-Déjame ser feliz ahora Draco. Por última vez déjame ser feliz, por que después de esto ya nada será igual. Una vez que estemos afuera de este castillo, ya nada será igual para nosotros

Fue ella quien acerco su rostro y sin esperar reacción de su parte lo beso lenta y profundamente. El intento resistirse pero decidió por última vez no temer y entregarse a los deseos de su corazón besándola tan dulce y quedamente intentando grabar cada uno de sus besos, su tacto, su aroma recorriendo cada rincón, saboreando, absorbiendo y deleitando sus sentidos. Sus manos recorrían con calma tortuosa sus brazos y se deslizaban hacia su cintura y sus caderas. Ambos sentían como poco a poco el aire se hacia escaso y solo cortaban el contacto de sus bocas escasos segundos para tomar aire pues no quería perderse aquel suave deleite. Poco a poco Draco fue bajando a su cuello besando, aspirando, mordiendo mientras sus manos inquietas querían explorar el cuerpo de Hermione, pero refrenándose pues a pesar de que su cuerpo lo pedía, no quería exigir mas de ella, sin embargo su cuerpo lo traicionaba buscando el de ella y sin que fueran conscientes se acomodaron en el sillón hasta que ella se separo abruptamente dejándolo extrañado.

-¿Qué…sucede? ¿Estas incomoda?

Pero ella le dedico una sonrisa mientras deslizaba su túnica hasta caer al suelo dejando entrever su atuendo oculto. Solo la cubría una pequeña bata de seda semitransparente que se entallaba a su cuerpo.

-Hermione…¿Estas segura? –ella solo coloco un dedo en los labios de el

-Ya he pensado todo lo que tenia que pensar –Extendió su mano y lo invito a levantarse

Una vez que el rubio se puso de pie le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y se perdió en su boca. Ambos se entregaron al frenesí de aquellas caricias reprimidas. El se deleito delineando cada contorno de la castaña. Ella con un poco mas de timidez y sin saber que hacer recorría su espalda y encontró placer en acariciar su tórax hasta que poco a poco sus propios instintos le indicaban que hacer e involuntariamente su cuerpo buscaba acoplarse al del rubio acercándose un poco mas sintiendo una oleada de placer que recorría su cuerpo por completo y sin poder evitarlo un gemido de placer escapo de su garganta incitando aun mas a Draco.

Sintiendo la necesidad que embargaba ambos cuerpos Draco la tomo en brazos para dirigirse a la cama pero sin dejar de besarla y con suavidad la deposito en ella y suavemente paro los besos para mirarla, ella abrió los ojos haciendo que el mercurio y el marrón se mezclaran en un juego de miradas.

-Perdóname por ser tan idiota

Ella solo respondió atrayéndolo de nueva cuenta a su boca para darle a entender la respuesta y esta vez dejo que sus deseos afloraran libremente, besando cada rincón del cuerpo de Hermione mientras ella se deleitaba en un éxtasis que recorría su espina dorsal hasta llegar a sus pies provocándole un cosquilleo en el estomago que amenazaba con explotar.

La temperatura se había elevado, el calor comenzaba a ser insoportable y las prendas empezaban a estorbar. Con suma habilidad Draco se deshizo de la molesta bata dejándola con sus dos diminutas prendas que pronto no estarían allí. Sin quedarse atrás Hermione dio un giro para colocarse encima de el y empezar a desabotonar su camisa mientras se deleitaba en su cuello y en acariciar su cuerpo para después proseguir con el pantalón del rubio. Draco se sintió deleitado al ver aquella mirada en la castaña, esa mirada que solo el podía provocar, mezcla de deseo e inocencia, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios hinchados solo la hacían ver mas hermosa. Giro hasta dejarla nuevamente abajo y sin que ella fuera consciente el ajustador ya se encontraba volando por los aires. Pero Hermione quería más, mucho más, su cuerpo se acoplaba al de el rubio intentando fundirse y Draco comprendiendo la señal se deshizo de las ultimas prendas para alcanzar su objetivo, fundiéndose en un solo ser en un vaivén rítmico y constante hasta que juntos entre jadeos y gemidos llegaron al máximo de los placeres, un placer que ninguno había vivido antes pues ambos habían hecho el amor por primera vez.

Mientras el amor florecía en un rincón de Hogwarts la muerte se hacia presente en una antigua pero majestuosa mansión. Una mujer caía inerte en el suelo mientras un grito desgarrador inundaba el lugar. Bellatrix observaba la escena inerte, pero poco a poco una sonrisa perversa se dibujaba en su cara.

-Hay que deshacerse de la escoria, los débiles no tiene entrada –pronuncio antes de empuñar su varita a su siguiente blanco


	32. Flor marchita

_Feliz año nuevo! Disculpen la demora pero uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo es no tardar meses en actualizar y de verdad agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia y han esperado pacientemente._

_Gracias__** Hufflepuff**__, pero los capítulos 15 y 16 están bien, solo que el 16 es la versión de cómo vieron todo Harry y Ginny. Lo revise y corte el capitulo de manera súbita por eso es entendible que se de a malas interpretaciones pero ya lo corregiré, de hecho tengo pensado editar todo el fic por que tiene varios horrores XD_

**¡¡CAPITULO DEDICADO A VADETI!! **

**:D**

**

* * *

  
**

**Amor así, tan cerca de la vida,****  
amor así, tan cerca de la muerte.****  
Junto a la estrella de la buena suerte****  
la luna nueva anúnciate la herida**.

**(Carlos Pellicer Cámara)**

Los mortifagos habían adoptado como punto de reunión la mansión Malfoy. A Narcisa no le había agradado la idea y mucho menos a Lucius, pero no tenían más opción que someterse a las órdenes de su amo.

La señora Malfoy se encontraba sola en la habitación y tal vez por la desesperación que sentía por lo difícil de la situación que afrontaban en ese momento comenzó a sentir cierta añoranza, se sentó al borde de la cama y comenzó a rememorar su vida cuando aun era joven e inocente. Había sido criada bajo los conceptos de la pureza de sangre, pero en aquel entonces era un tema al cual no le daba importancia, solo se limitaba a seguir órdenes sin profundizar demasiado en ello. Su vida era tranquila, Bellatrix se caso y todo fue felicidad pero todo cambio cuando un par de meses después su hermana Andromeda se fugo aquella tarde de otoño con el hijo de muggles Ted Tonks. Las repercusiones no se hicieron esperar, fue desheredada y borrada del árbol familiar. Fui ahí donde creyo comprender la diferencia de clases, un impuro jamás seria igual a un sangre limpia y por ende una unión entre ambos no era más que una aberración e hizo lo que los demás le habían enseñado: ignorar a su hermana. Andromeda Black jamás había existido en su vida.

Podría ser la edad, o quizá los momentos violentos que acontecían a cada instante lo que le hacían empezar a cuestionarse si la pureza de la sangre era realmente tan importante como para separar a las familias, arriesgar la seguridad y estabilidad de la sociedad mágica y hasta la propia vida. Cuando nadie la veía lloraba por la suerte que les aquejaba y el temor por lo que su hijo, su único hijo estaba obligado a enfrentar a causa de sus padres, a causa de ellos. Conocía demasiado bien a su esposo para darse cuenta que el también se arrepentía de sus malas elecciones.

Rememorar el momento en que conoció a Lucius Malfoy la transportaba a una época feliz y lejana pero que le proporcionaba una tranquilidad efímera. En aquella época era una chiquilla soñadora y un poco ingenua. Aun cuando Bellatrix se encontraba casada a ella no le preocupaba el matrimonio, quería estudiar una carrera mágica y dedicarse a viajar, pero en aquel entonces la vida de las hijas de familias ricas ya se encontraban predestinadas por los padres, así que después del colegio lo mas común era el matrimonio.

Para su cumpleaños numero dieciocho la familia organizo una gran fiesta ya que en esa celebración le presentarían a su futuro marido. Estaba renuente a conocerlo pero al verlo sintió lo que algunos llamaban "mariposas en el estomago". Tal vez fue su mirada, o aquella sonrisa enigmática, su manera de caminar o la forma en que la trataba, atento y amable pues aun cuando pareciera un hombre frio era todo un caballero, así que no paso mucho para que cayera profundamente enamorada a pesar de que intento resistirse.

No podía quejarse de Lucius, siempre fue un esposo y padre amoroso. Jamás se arrepentiría de haberse enamorado de él, solo lamentaba haberse dejado llevar por los prejuicios por que de no haber sido así tal vez ahora no estarían inmersos en ese mundo negro y oscuro donde no ya no se veía ningún futuro claro pero, ¿A quien engañar? Aunque no hubiesen estado de acuerdo de todas maneras los hubiesen obligado pues los magos sangre pura que no aceptaban a el Señor tenebroso muchas veces eran perseguidos y torturados. Su futuro siempre seria oscuro, eso era lo que los asemejaba a los hijos de muggles, ambos estaban obligados a seguir un destino, solo que muchos luchaban y ellos simplemente se dejaron vencer desde un principio.

La noche había llegado demasiado rápido para su gusto. Los mortifagos se hallaban reunidos en el salón. Ella no era miembro activo así que no podía estar ahí. Había cierta ansiedad que no la dejaba estar tranquila y un mal presentimiento embargaba su corazón. Empezó a recordar aquellos momentos felices que tuvo junto a su familia, esos momentos que ahora parecían lejanos cuando creían que el Señor Tenebroso no iba a regresar. Sintió la necesidad de decirle muchas cosas a Draco, no sabia el por que pues no era una mujer con ese tipo de arrebatos sentimentales sin embargo, guiada por un impulso extraño tomo pergamino y pluma.

Se dirigió a la lechuceria de la mansión y mando a su mejor ejemplar con la carta, hecho esto se dedico a esperar en el vestíbulo observando como cada miembro comenzaba a salir. Al parecer la mayoría había abandonado el salón pero ni Lucius o su hermana Bella se asomaban así que se dirigio a la estancia y lo que escucho la horrorizo por completo.

-Confió en que tu hijo haga su mejor esfuerzo, por que no será nada agradable lo que le sucederá si falla -susurro una voz arrastrada y a pesar de ser un murmullo se hacia escuchar perfectamente en la estancia.

- Señor, mi hijo apenas es un muchacho -contesto Lucius con temor -Si tan solo le relegara esta misión a alguien mas experimentado

- Yo no admito fracasados en mis filas Lucius -siseo con una sonrisa macabra dibujándose en su rostro -Esta vez no tolerare que un Malfoy vuelva a fracasar. Los hijos pagan la culpa de los padres - Lo miro con intención -Tus fracasos también cuentan para tu hijo -le espeto fríamente -Así que por su bien será mejor que no falle -esbozo una especie de sonrisa que le causo gran aversión al señor Malfoy

-No fallara mi señor- y con el labio temblando se atrevió a preguntar -pero en el caso de que algo saliera mal mi señor ¿Qué haría?

- Simple Lucius, la muerte -volvió a reír

Eso termino de destrozar los nervios de Narcisa y su poca racionalidad. Su hijo, su adorado hijo -pensó- apenas era un muchacho incapaz de asesinar a alguien. Draco era una persona inocente que no merecía pagar nada, obligado a luchar en una guerra que no le pertenecía. Su hijo merecía una vida digna lejos de ese cruel destino que le estaban imponiendo. Sin pensarlo o ser plenamente consciente de ello, más bien por un impulso alzo su varita contra Voldemort precisamente cuando este dirigía la mirada a la entrada del salón.

-Avada… -grito temblorosa

-¡Expeliarmus! -grito Bellatrix rebatiendo el hechizo

-Narcisa, linda Narcisa ¿Qué pretendías hacer? -siseo Voldemort

-¿Cómo te dignas a levantar la varita hacia el amo? -reprendió Bellatrix

-Señor por favor, por favor -empezó a llorar, tenga piedad, piedad de mi hijo -se arrodillo -el es un niño ¡No puede darle esa carga! ¡No! -su cuerpo empezó a temblar producto del llanto

-Narcisa por favor retírate - Quiso ordenar pero en lugar de ello se percibió como una suplica de parte del señor Malfoy, quien se había puesto más pálido de lo que su piel albina le permitía.

Voldemort observaba la escena con una mezcla de repulsión y diversión, poco después su mirada se centro en Lucius para grabar su expresión mientras se dedicaba a empuñar su varita directo hacia Narcisa

-Crucio

Sus gritos se escucharon por toda la habitación. Experimentaba un dolor terrible e inigualable haciéndole olvidar el por que estaba allí, en ese instante solo deseaba morir y que todo cesara. Sentia como si millones de agujas atravesaran cada uno de sus poros una y otra vez. No podía evitar que su cuerpo se retorciera, sentía su cara mojada y se dio cuenta que eran sus propias lagrimas, y ese sonido agudo que predominaba en la estancia eran sus gritos.

Lucius observaba la escena con impotencia y dolor. Quería abalanzarse sobre Voldemort pero sabía que tardaría mas en intentar cualquier movimiento que en estar muertos. Pero no podía soportarlo, el también había sido torturado por sus fallas y sabía que entre mas poderoso fuera el mago, mas fuerte era el efecto de la maldición. El había sufrido esas torturas y era algo que no le deseaba al peor de sus enemigos. Narcisa no resistiría y no era capaz de soportar que ella sufriera.

-¡Por favor señor! -imploro -déjela ¡castígueme en su lugar por favor! -alzo la voz para hacerse escuchar

-¿Es lo que quieres Lucius? -esbozo una mueca de asco

-Si, mi señor

-Como soy un ser tan bondadoso concederé tu petición.

-¡Crucio! -El cuerpo del Lucius comenzó a contraerse en muecas de dolor, mientras que Narcisa débil y horrorizada apenas lograba darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, poco a poco empezó a cobrar la lucidez, apenas se podía mantener en pie pero al darse cuenta que Lucius estaba siendo torturado quiso alcanzarlo pero sus pies no la sostenían pero no le importo arrastrarse para lograr llegar a el. Lo único que quería era aliviar el dolor de su esposo.

Voldemort observo a Bellatriz para atraer su mirada para después señalar a Narcisa. Esa simple indicación había sido vista tantas veces por la bruja que comprendía bien su significado. Por un momento lo miro fijamente para después pasar la lengua sobre sus labios y esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

Cuando Voldemort ceso la tortura hacia Lucius Narcisa aun seguía arrastrándose por suelo con un poco de trabajo pues aun no se recuperaba de la maldición. La desesperación no cesaba aun cuando vio que Lucius ya no estaba siendo torturado, lo único que quería era llegar a el y consolarlo.

-Lucius -gritaba y lloraba desesperadamente

-¡Avada kedavra! -grito una voz de mujer

Todo sucedió en una fracción de segundos, Lucius apenas alcanzo a ver como Narcisa se dirigía a el con desesperación para después ver que un rayo de luz verde impactaba contra su espalda haciéndola caer inerte en el frío suelo. El dolor, la impotencia y el terror que sintió Lucius Malfoy en ese momento solo pudo hacerlos presentes en un grito desgarrador que inundo todo el lugar.

-¡Narcisa! ¡No! - lloraba sin importarle verse débil, acercándose al cuerpo de su esposa - ¡No! ¡Maldita! Era tu hermana -gritaba -Mi Narcisa, por favor despierta ¡Despierta! -estrujaba el cuerpo con desesperación.

Bellatrix observaba la escena inexpresiva, pero poco a poco una sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro hasta que sus carcajadas empezaron a competir con las suplicas de Lucius que intentaba despertar a Narcisa vanamente. Quizá en otra época hubiese lamentado la muerte de su hermana o quizá nunca tuvo alma y hubiese actuado igual. Bellatrix aun divertida levanto la varita dirigiéndose a su cuñado

-Hay que deshacerse de la escoria, los débiles no tiene entrada -pronuncio antes de lanzar la maldición asesina

-¡Maldita! ¡Malditos! No me importa, si quieres matarme ¡Hazlo! no me importa

-Eso hare -respondió su cuñada divertida

-Detente Bellatrix -ordeno Voldemort

-Lo que ordene mi señor -respondió haciendo una exagerada reverencia

-Por ahora lo necesito vivo

-Como diga, mi amo. Se que una buena idea se le ha ocurrido -agrego riéndose

-Esto es perfecto. Desatando la ira se obtienen mejores resultados -Apunto el cuerpo de Lucius con su varita - ¡Imperio!

* * *

Draco despertó un poco sobresaltado, había tenido una pesadilla de la cual solo recordaba un rayo de luz verde que se dirigía a el. Probablemente debido al sueño se sentía un poco angustiado. Miro a su lado y vio a Hermione, lo que le hizo rememorar todo lo sucedido esa noche. Dormía plácidamente con una de sus manos aferrada a su cintura y la cabeza en su pecho. Al verla se sintió mucho mas tranquilo.

La luz de las lámparas era tenue, pero lo suficiente para observar que la castaña tenía un lunar no muy grande en la espalda baja y se pregunto si ella sabría de su existencia. Sin poder contenerse deslizo uno de sus dedos sobre la piel blanca y suave de su espalda. Estuvo así por unos minutos que no se dio cuenta del instante en que ella despertó y hubiese seguido ensimismado si no fuera por que sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla.

-No quería despertarte

-Esta bien, es agradable despertar así -le sonrió y lo abrazo fuertemente -Me siento como si estuviera en un sueño

-Ojala durara eternamente -le sonrió el

-¿Qué horas serán?

-Apenas son las tres -le respondió después de mirar su reloj

-Es demasiado temprano y ya no tengo sueño

-Yo tampoco -aparento ponerse pensativo -pero podemos aprovechar el tiempo - comento dirigiéndole una mirada picara

-¡Draco! -expreso ruborizándose

-Bien, bien, yo solo decía -contesto entre risas que la castaña callo con un beso

Dejaron que el tiempo transcurriera, aprovechando aquellos momentos que les quedaban juntos por que si de algo estaba seguros es que ambos querían ser parte del otro, por eso disfrutaban fundirse en uno solo y permitirse esas caricias que solo les pertenecían a ellos por que aunque ninguno lo expresara Draco era de Hermione y Hermione de Draco. La vida sin el otro no tenia sentido.

-Vaya, son mas de las cuatro -comento apesadumbrado -Que rápido pasa el tiempo -debemos regresar antes de que amanezca o pueden descubrir que no regresamos a dormir

-No quisiera separarme de ti -dijo haciendo un puchero

-yo tampoco. Me gustaría amanecer todos los días junto a ti

Muy a su pesar ambos se incorporaron y aun con pudor Hermione se dirigió al baño envuelta en sabanas por lo que Draco no ´pudo evitar reírse. Por su parte Hermione se recriminaba por comportarse tan tontamente pero era muy diferente el estar junto a el que vestirse frente a el. Su intención era ponerse la ropa pero una vez estando allí quiso aprovechar la ducha así que se asomo a la puerta para avisarle.

-Draco, tardare un poco más, me daré un baño. No quiero hacerte esperar así que si quieres puedes adelantarte.

-Te esperare

-Me daré prisa -le sonrió la castaña.

Viendo que Hermione demoraría un poco invoco pluma y pergamino. Se concentro en escribir y termino un poco antes de que Hermione saliera de la ducha. Doblo la carta que había escrito y la introdujo en la capa de la castaña.

Ambos se sumergieron en un tenso silencio, eran los pocos minutos que les quedaban, Cada vez separarse les resultaba mas doloroso. Hermione lo abrazo tratando de que su aroma se impregnara en su piel y el le correspondió estrujándola fuertemente pero sin lastimarla para después besarla tranquilamente sintiendo como ella sujetaba quedamente su cara con ambas manos.

-Esperare, pase lo que pase siempre esperare por ti Draco Malfoy

-Suena a despedida y no me agrada -seguía abrazado a ella acariciando sus bucles castaños para después separarse precipitadamente

-¿Qué sucede?

-Se que es un poco precipitado pero no me importa -su mirada profunda se clavo en la de Hermione, tomo su mano izquierda y deposito un anillo en su dedo anular -No te queda, mi mano es mas grande -sonrió -y siento no presentarte algo digno pero quiero que te quedes este anillo. Tiene el escudo de los Malfoy, consérvalo y recuérdame. Me lo devolverás cuando todo esto termine pero si algo pasa haz con el lo que quieras y se feliz, muy feliz.

-Todo estará bien y cuando todo termine te devolveré tu anillo.

-Desearia ofrecerte un anillo de compromiso pero cuando tu amigo Potty derrote a Voldemort tal vez no sea tan fácil que como mortifago pueda ser libre o que salga vivo -la miro -No llores -añadió al ver que empezaban a asomarse las lagrimas en su rostro -Sabes que todo puede pasar y hay que estar preparados y otra cosa muy importante -la miro con una de esas sonrisas altivas típicas de él - Aun no estoy muerto así que cada vez que veas este anillo recuerdas que eres mía y de nadie más

-Eso es injusto -el frunció el entrecejo sin entender a que se refería -Si así son las cosas tu también eres mío Malfoy.

Sin estar preparados se resignaron a separarse. Eran los pocos instantes que le quedaban juntos y aunque quedaban un par de días no sabían si podrían volver a tener un momento de intimidad como aquel. El la dejo salir primero y espero varios minutos antes de emprender el camino hacia las mazmorras, que era donde se encontraba su sala común.

Al llegar se sorprendió al ver una carta en su cama. Era de su madre y con ansia se dispuso a leerla sin sospechar que en unas horas su vida cambiaria por completo.

* * *

_De verdad me dio tristeza lo que les sucedió a los Malfoy y mas tristeza escribirlo, tal vez a muchos no esperaban algo tan cruel pero ese es el rumbo de la historia y así es como debía seguir. Sin más por el momento solo espero que sigan aquí. _

_**PD:**__ Hice un pequeño cambio en la ultima parte del capitulo anterior en el que había puesto un campo desolado en lugar de referirme a la mansión Malfoy. Espero no les moleste pero cambie de parecer a ultima hora._


	33. Despedidas

_De verdad disculpen las demoras. Como antes les he dicho no abandonare aunque tarde en actualizar. Quiero mandar saludos a **Maria **y felicitarla por su cumpleaños aunque un poco atrasado (22 de febrero) y mi estimada **Vadeti**, pronto veras el episodio que te prometí hace años con Pansy. **Caro H**, tomare en cuenta tu opinión._

_De verdad siento demorarme tanto en escribir pero aunque no lo crean apenas tengo tiempo de respirar y hoy decidí no irme a dormir hasta terminar para que vean cuanto las estimo y les agradezco a los pocos que siguen la historia._

_Hey tú **"yoooooooo"** Mil disculpas, pero no abandonare la historia, ha sido por falta de tiempo que tardo en actualizar y agradecería que me hicieras saber si has leído este capitulo por que como no tienes cuenta no se si lo veas._

_Por cierto, disculpen si hay uno que otro error, no pude hacer una revision exhaustiva, siento fallarles en eso pero si no lo subia ahorita y lo mantenia guardado demoraria mas en actualizar u_u_

* * *

"**Solo en la agonía de despedirnos somos capaces  
de comprender la profundidad de nuestro amor"**

_Querido hijo:_

_Desearía que estuvieras bien pero se que estas sufriendo y me siento culpable por ello. Debes saber que no deseábamos exponerte ante una situación como esta pero se escapo de nuestras manos. Perdoname por haber sido tan cobarde y dejar que salieras perjudicado en algo que no te corresponde. No te pido que nos comprendas a tu padre y a mí, pero te pido que sepas perdonarnos y jamás dudes de lo mucho que te amamos._

_Las cosas en este momento están demasiado difíciles. Cuando sucedió lo del torneo de los tres magos empecé a preparar algunas cosas que aseguraran tu estabilidad. En este sobre incluí una llave que como te darás cuenta pertenece a una bóveda de Gringots, ahí tienes lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente por un par de años, así como los documentos de unas propiedades registradas a con las iníciales D. M. B. Pensaba decirte todo esto cuando regresaras a casa saliendo del colegio pero creo que es más conveniente de esta manera._

_Solo te pido que cumplas uno de mis deseos, vete después que salgas del colegio, es la única manera de que estés a salvo. Vacía las bóvedas y comienza una nueva vida en otro lugar. Pase lo que pase no regreses y no te preocupes por tu padre y por mí que estaremos bien. Cuando todo esto haya terminado nos encontraremos nuevamente._

_Siento no haber sido la mejor madre, me duele que sufras y pases por todo esto y se que nada bastara para expiar nuestra culpa. Cuídate y siempre llévame en tu corazón que yo en cada momento te llevo presente en el mío._

_No olvides que te amo._

La señora Malfoy no firmo la carta ni manejo más que las iníciales de los nombres por si la carta caía en manos del ministerio o alguien más, combinando las iníciales de sus apellidos de soltera y casada para confundir a cualquiera que interceptara la carta y así les fuera difícil rastrear a la persona real, aunque en realidad no estaba cometiendo ningún delito al ceder propiedades, aparte de que confiaba en que la correspondencia llegara intacta.

Cuando Draco termino de leer la carta no hizo ningún intento por limpiarse las lágrimas. Detestaba sentirse débil pero todo lo que involucrara a su madre siempre lo descolocaba. Sabia lo mucho que ella sufría y le dolía saber que su madre se sentía culpable por el, ya que si bien al principio los culpaba internamente, ahora aceptaba que el único culpable era Voldemort. Lo odiaba y haría todo lo posible por destruirlo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad y para eso debía convertirse en alguien fuerte y no en el debilucho que era en ese momento. Faltaban unos días para el gran golpe así que no tenia tiempo que perder, debía retomar las prácticas secretas que tenia con Blaise.

Se ducho y alisto para el gran día que le esperaba, una vez que estuvo listo se dio cuenta que aun faltaba casi una hora para su primera clase así que decidió recostarse unos minutos antes de ir al comedor pero se quedo completamente dormido. Se levanto sobresaltado mirando su reloj y se maldijo internamente al comprobar que la clase tenia 5 minutos de haber comenzado la clase por lo que salió corriendo pero no estaba demasiado preocupado ya que era la clase que tenia con Snape. Al llegar se sorprendió un poco al ver que el profesor aun no llegaba pues este solía ser muy puntual. Instintivamente busco con la mirada el asiento de Hermione quien se encontraba leyendo mientras que Potter y Weasley charlaban animadamente. Quince minutos después se presento el profesor Snape haciendo que todos guardaran silencio aun antes de dar la orden.

-Lean página 47 porque y háganme una reflexión de un metro porque no quiero dudas para las practicas que tendremos la próxima clase –después de mencionar esto su mirada se poso en Draco –tome todas sus cosas señor Malfoy y acompáñeme –al escuchar la orden Hermione levanto la cabeza intrigada. Algo no debía andar bien para hacer que el detestado profesor no diera la clase y se llevara a Draco junto a él. Sin poder evitarlo la preocupación comenzó a invadirla.

El rubio estaba sorprendido al igual que toda la clase pero no lo demostró, se apresuro a guardar todos sus libros y salir del salón detrás del profesor. Caminaron en silencio hasta el despacho del director así que inmediatamente dedujo que se trataba de algún asunto relacionado con su "misión". Al entrar vio al director sentado tras su escritorio, tenia la mirada fija en el pero su rostro permanecía inescrutable.

-tome asiento señor Malfoy –El chico obedeció –Tengo una noticia que darle y espero intente ser lo mas fuerte posible ante este hecho

-¿Qué sucede? –lo primero que paso por su mente es que su alianza con el director había sido descubierta.

-Su madre esta muerta, fue asesinada –hablo el director con calma como si de esta manera la verdad no resultase tan dolorosa.

-¡No! Eso no pude ser posible, yo… yo acabo de recibir una carta de mi madre

-Sucedió en la madrugada, después de una de las reuniones en tu casa –intervino Snape por primera vez –probablemente ella escribió esa carta antes de ser asesinada

-Deben estar equivocados –le grito a ambos -Necesito ir a casa ¡No puede ser! ¡Tiene que estar equivocados! ¡Es un error! –ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que las lagrimas invadían su rostro

-Comprendo que esto es difícil pero debe intentar tranquilizarse

-¿Tranquilizarme? –le grito al director –Me están diciendo que mi madre esta muerta ¡Muerta! – se levanto de la silla golpeando las pared con los puños –No puede ser. No puede ser –su respiración era agitada

-Fui llamado al amanecer. Cuando llegue tu madre Narcisa ya estaba muerta –explico Snape - y tu padre no se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué le han hecho? –pregunto desesperado

-Alguien lo torturo, quedo muy mal y la muerte de tu madre lo ha impactado, parece haber perdido la razón.

-¡Malditos bastardos! ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Quién?– Draco no sabía que hacer, todo su pecho dolía. No sabia de que manera expresar su dolor, solo se mantenía pegado a la pared golpeándola con las palmas de la mano en exigencia de mas respuestas, cerrando los ojos en un intento de contener las lagrimas pero estas no cesaban.

-el señor tenebroso me ordeno decirte que en una misión la orden los ataco asesinando a tu madre y torturando a tu padre.

-¿Por qué querria hacer eso? Y que le garantiza que no fueron ellos –se dirigió al director - ¡Usted! –Dijo señalando a Dumbledore -¡Como me asegura que no fueron ustedes!

-Nosotros no solemos utilizar maldiciones imperdonables como si se tratara de un juego, además de que la orden no ha tenido ningún enfrentamiento directo con mortifagos y la única razón por las que se ha llegado a utilizar alguna maldición es para salvaguardar la vida, como ultimo recurso –lo miro fijamente tras sus gafas de media luna – Además tu madre no es miembro oficial de las filas de mortifagos, no tendría por que estar en un enfrentamiento contra la orden, pero Severus tiene algo mas que decirte –miro al profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras para cederle la palabra

-El señor tenebroso me dio indicaciones de decirte que había sido un enfrentamiento con la orden porque así le convenía para sus planes contigo –lo miro mas serio de lo habitual –El no me dijo quien mato y torturo a tu padre, lo único que se es que fue alguien de nuestro bando por ordenes del selor tenebroso. No se el motivo ni por que quieren hacerte creer que fue la orden y –lo pensó un momento antes de continuar – en cuanto a tu padre hay algo que no me termina de convencer. Ha sido torturado pero siento que no es solo eso, necesito estar mas cerca de el y examinarlo detenidamente para saber que es lo que tiene realmente. Como te darás cuenta el Lord toma sus precauciones y no suele informar de sus movimientos más que lo necesario.

-Necesito verla, quiero verla por ultima vez –sollozo dejándose caer al suelo –Necesito ver a mi padre, ver que este bien

-El cuerpo de tu madre ya debe estar enterrado, Bellatrix se estaba encargando de ello antes de que regresara al colegio y en cuento a tu padre será mejor que este solo por el momento, no esta en condiciones de tener visitas y no creo que estés preparado para verlo.

-No me importa, debo ir –grito haciendo caso omiso a sus indicaciones

-¡Draco! –Grito Snape llamando su atención –Se que es difícil para ti pero tienes que intentar ser lo mas fuerte posible. Tu madre quería que estuvieras bien así que no puedes exponerte ¿Qué crees que ganaras regresando al lugar donde se oculta el Señor oscuro? Si te ve tan vulnerable no dudara en ensañarse con tu padre aun en ese estado y hasta contigo. A el le encanta torturar y ver que la gente sufra aun cuando esas personas sean de su bando ¿Y que harás? –Le recrimino – ¿Lo enfrentaras? –se burlo

-Usted no entiende. Mi madre esta muerta y mi padre no se encuentra bien ¿Pretende que me quede aquí simplemente esperando? No pienso hacerlo ¡Me importa un carajo! pero no pienso quedarme aquí sin verlo –exclamo con coraje e impotencia

-No eres el único que ha tenido perdidas Draco, se sensato y no te expongas. Narcisa no lo hubiese querido así. Se que es difícil pero tienes que intentar soportarlo –aconsejo el profesor Severus

-Usted no entiende, usted nunca ha perdido a un ser querido –grito llorando

Snape puso las manos en puños aguantando el impulso de darle un golpe a su alumno predilecto para hacerlo reaccionar

-Tú no sabes nada de mi mocoso testarudo –le espeto molesto

-Muchas personas hemos perdido a seres queridos en esta guerra que si bien aun no comienza, ya esta causando demasiados estragos –intervino el director cortando la discusión – No puedes detener el tiempo sin embargo, puedes contribuir a mejorar las cosas y actuando insensatamente no lo vas a lograr –continuo pacíficamente –Se que duele pero tienes que elegir entre seguir o dejarte vencer . Si Voldemort te ve así de vulnerable no dudara en aprovecharse de tu situación.

-Bien, pero no me presentare a clases –interrumpió como si no hubiese escuchado las palabras del director

Dumbledore asintió, sabía que necesitaba estar solo y tratar de asimilar la carga que ahora se cernía sobre sus hombros.

-Draco –hablo antes de que este se retirara –debes aprender a controlar tus impulsos. Se sensato. Voldemort suele aprovechar las ocasiones de debilidad por que de esta manera las personas son más influenciables. Intentara convencerte, llenarte de odio y rencor pero siempre debes buscar la luz. No dejes que te arrastre a la oscuridad.

Draco simplemente asintió dándose media vuelta sin decir nada para retirarse a su habitación.

Caminaba por los pasillos desiertos ya que todos debían estar en clases. Sin darse cuenta como,  
llego a su habitación. Cerró la puerta pegándose a ella, resbalando lentamente hacia el suelo. Comenzó a llorar, primero suaves susurros hasta convertirse en quejidos desesperados que no podía controlar. Se encontraba ofuscado por el dolor y una creciente furia empezó a emerger al pensar que todo se debía a Voldemort empezando a romper todo lo que estaba su alcance, rompió los espejos, azoto todo lo que podían sostener sus manos, desordeno y destrozo hasta rasgar sus ropas en un acto de desesperación. Cansado y fatigado por todas las emociones se dejo caer sobre la cama llorando como un niño pequeño, sosteniendo su cabeza entre ambas manos e invocando a su madre. Era demasiado insoportable saber que ella nunca mas estaría para darle palabras de aliento, que se había ido para siempre de su lado sin que pudiera hacer nada.

********

El profesor Snape llego un poco antes de que terminaran las dos horas de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Hermione esperaba que Draco entrara tras él, cosa que no sucedió. Tenia el impulso de preguntarle por el rubio pero ¿Qué le diría? "¿Profesor Snape me puede decir por que no regreso Draco con usted?" No, no podía hacer eso así que tuvo que resignarse a esperar la hora de la comida, sin embargo el rubio no se apareció en el gran comedor ni lo diviso el resto del día. Estaba preocupada ya que estaba segura de que algo malo había pasado. Quiso abordar a Blaise pero este siempre estaba con alguien a su lado y se hubiese visto extraño que se acercara al Slytherin por lo cual se hizo a la idea de que no vería Draco, al menos no por ese día

Las noticias le llegaron de la forma más inesperada, Blaise choco intencionalmente con ella cuando salía del gran comedor durante la cena dándole a entender que lo siguiera, cosa que ella no dudo en hacer.

-Chicos en un momento los alcanzo, iré a hacer una consulta rápida en la biblioteca antes de que la cierren –Harry, Ginny y Ron rodaron los ojos

-¿quieres que te acompañe? –le dijo el pelirrojo ante lo cual Lavender le lanzo una mirada asesina a ambos

-Gracias pero no es necesario, no tardare –dicho esto se quedo atrás esperando perderlos de vista. Camino intentando ser lo mas discreta posible hacia el lado donde había visto que se dirigía Zabini y en poco rato lo encontró.

-¿Sabes algo de Draco? –pregunto antes de que Blaise pronunciara palabra alguna, este asintió con preocupación reflejada en su rostro

-Esta muy mal, no ha querido salir de su habitación así que tuve que entrar a la fuerza

-¿Qué sucedió? –lo interrogo intentando no sonar desesperada

-Su madre esta muerta –En ese momento Hermione sintió que una parte de ella se quebraba, imaginar el dolor de Draco le destrozaba el corazón –No esta bien, ha estado solo todo el día y creo que seria bueno que fueras a verlo para reconfortarlo y hacerle sentir que no esta solo. No quiere entrar en razón, se niega a hablar, lo único que logre que me dijera fue que su madre estaba muerta y de ahí no volvió a decir algo más, parecía perdido en otro mundo –comento intentando no mostrar la tristeza que sentía por su amigo –Ahora te será difícil entrar porque la sala común esta llena pero podrías ir una vez que todos estén dormidos

-¡No! –Exclamo – quiero ir ahora, solo necesito ir a buscar algo para que no puedan verme- te veo en media hora en la entrada de tu sala común, solo dime que camino tomar para llegar

-Camina como si fueras a las mazmorras pero antes de llegar veras un pasillo a la derecha, camina y encontraras una puerta que tiene la apariencia de ser la de un armario, entra y esta te llevara a unos pasillos pero siempre debes escoger los de la derecha, así llegaras a la sala común. –Se escuchaban pasos cerca –te estaré esperando.

Salió corriendo hacia su sala común esperando que Harry aun estuviera en la sala común, afortunadamente estaba conversando con Ginny.

-¡Harry! –Grito aliviada –Necesito un favor –se acerco para que los demás alumnos no escucharan –préstame tu capa

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –la increpo el moreno

-La necesito –le lanzo una mirada suplicante – ¡Por favor!

-Si tiene que ver con Malfoy la respuesta es no –sentencio Harry

-Pues no lo hagas, aun sin ella me iré –se sentó enfurruñada en el sillón para pensar un poco en lo que haría. Todavía no era tarde y no se vería sospechoso que abandonara la sala. Ginny por su parte intentaba mediar con Harry pero este no cedía. La castaña tomo aire y se levanto de su asiento pero Harry fue detrás de ella.

-¿A donde vas? Podría llamar a un profesor

-Si puedes hacer dos cosas a la vez adelante. En lo que buscas a algún profesor yo estaré fuera de tu vista –el moreno sabiendo que no tenía opción suspiro resignado

-Espérame –subió y bajo con la capa oculta entre sus ropas y Hermione al verlo se abalanzo sobre el estampándole un beso en la mejilla

-¡Oye! –exclamo Ginny, que había llegado hacia donde se encontraban –me pondré celosa – y le sonrió –al menos dinos a donde te diriges

-Estaré bien –fue su única respuesta antes de salir.

Al verse fuera de la sala común se coloco la capa y, esperando no toparse a nadie camino siguiendo las indicaciones de Blaise quien ya la esperaba en la entrada. Observo que no hubiera nadie cerca para dejarse ver por el moreno.

-¡Vaya! Buena idea –exclamo en un susurro – Ahora sígueme -y sin tener que pronunciar contraseña abrió la puerta que custodiaba la guarida de las serpientes. Camino siguiendo al moreno, afortunadamente no se presento ningún inconveniente y no había nadie cerca de los pasillos que conducían a las habitaciones.

-¡Alohomora! –pronuncio el chico y empujo a Hermione dentro

Al entrar espero que Draco se abalanzara contra la persona que osaba perturbarlo pero nada sucedió, no lograba ver nada y sus ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, apenas percibiendo el caos reinante.

-Lárgate Blaise –escucho que decía el rubio

Se acomodo en un lado de la cama sin desmentir al rubio acerca de su identidad. Draco creyó que era pansy, ya que la morena era la única que solía tener al atrevimiento de querer colarse en su cama así que se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de la castaña sujetando sus muñecas con fuerza.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí? – exclamo furioso haciendo que la castaña lanzo un grito de sorpresa, ante lo cual Draco se detuvo y ya acostumbrado a la oscuridad la reconoció en poco tiempo -Hermione pero… ¿Cómo entraste?

-Estaba preocupada por ti –añadió omitiendo su pregunta –Siento haber entrado de esta manera

-Esta bien –no se espero el abrazo de la castaña

-Lo siento –murmuro abrazándolo –De verdad siento que estés pasando por todo esto –comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo –Desearía que no sufrieras –se sumergieron en un abrazo y Hermione pudo escuchar los tenues sollozos de Draco.

El chico rompió el contacto limpiando sus lágrimas. Estiro su mano para alcanzar la varita que reposaba en el velador y con un movimiento ilumino la habitación que se encontraba semidestrozada así que con otro movimiento arreglo la habitación rápidamente.

-Sera mejor que te alejes de mi, no puedo estar bien, no estoy bien

-Aunque me digas eso no te dejare, yo estoy contigo y te apoyare –lo miro a los ojos –No puedo dejarte solo. Realmente no se que decir y se que nada de lo que diga te hará sentir mejor pero todo lo que te suceda me duele a mi también así que estaré junto a ti aunque digas lo contrario.

Se acerco para darle un beso en la frente y del bolsillo de su túnica saco un pequeño frasco

-Sera mejor que tomes esto

-¿Qué es?

-Una poción para dormir sin soñar, necesitaras descansar y tener todas tus energías en los exámenes de mañana

-No la quiero, solo te necesito a ti. Quédate conmigo, no quiero estar solo –y se hizo a un lado haciéndole un hueco en la cama en la que la chica se acomodo -Siento como si no fuera a soportarlo mas, pienso en mil locuras pero ahora que estas junto a mi me siento un poco mas calmado

Ella lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente. Draco se acurruco junto a ella escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello llorando en silencio. En otras circunstancias hubiese evitado mostrarse vulnerable ante cualquier persona pero ella era la única chica con la que podía mostrarse sin tapujos, la única capaz de estar junto a el en cualquier circunstancia, así que lloro sin vergüenza mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda hasta quedarse completamente dormidos.

Cuando Draco despertó a la mañana siguiente no encontró a Hermione a su lado, se sintió un poco decepcionado por no haberse despedido de ella y no entendía como pudo dormir tan plácidamente pero eso se debía a la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba la presencia de la castaña. En donde había estado ella se encontraba una nota.

_Ninguna palabra bastara para ahogar tu sufrimiento pero debes ser fuerte por ella. Siempre estaré contigo. _

_Te amo_

_PD. Me fui sin avisar para no interrumpir tu sueño. Salí temprano para no toparme con algún alumno_

Aquella mañana mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo y acomodaba el nudo de su corbata decidió que tendría que ser fuerte. La muerte de su madre aun le dolía y el solo pensar en ella le daban unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero nada ganaría con ello, a su madre no le hubiese gustado verlo en ese estado de debilidad. Ahora debía concentrarse en la misión que le habían encomendado y una vez que estuviera fuera de Hogwarts y cerca de Voldemort descubriría quienes eran los culpables de la muerte de su madre y la tortura de su padre, quienes lo hayan hecho pagarían con creces y Voldemort estaba incluido entre ellos. Sabia que el no era un mago fuerte pero hallaría la forma de contribuir a la caída del señor oscuro aunque su vida se fuera en ello.

No tenia ganas de ir a desayunar, pero si se quedaba encerrado en su habitación sabia que se la pasaría deprimido y las ganas de llorar lo asaltarían así que bajo para poder ver de lejos a Hermione ya que era la única manera en la cual podría controlarse un poco. Blaise le insistió para que probara bocado pero apenas tomo un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza, poco después las lechuzas comenzaron a llegar y se sorprendió al ver que una lechuza se planto frente a el extendiendo la pata. Su corazón se encogió pues la única persona que solía enviarle cartas era su madre. Tomo la carta y la lechuza emprendió el vuelo, con cuidado rompió el sobre y solo vio unas líneas que lo hicieron estremecer.

"_Mañana a la medianoche. No te preocupes por tu padre, cuidaremos bien de él"_

No había marcha atrás, todo estaba a punto de comenzar y lo de su padre solo era una forma de amenazarlo por si tenía ganas de arrepentirse. No quería hacerlo, mas no había otra opción

-¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¿Estas bien? –le decía Zabini con preocupación a lo que el rubio solo asintió y le mostro la nota.

-¿Qué harás?

-Lo que ellos me ordenen, no puedo hacer nada más, al menos no por ahora

-Cuando terminen las clases practicaremos un poco, ya hemos descansado bastante. Creo poder dominarlo a la perfección esta vez – comento el moreno a lo que el rubio solamente asintió, demasiado aturdido con sus propios pensamientos

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo empezar? Sin dudarlo corrió al despacho del director y al llegar a donde se encontraba la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada pronuncio la contraseña que había escuchado el día anterior. Subió las escaleras y entro a la oficina sin tocar sintiéndose un poco aliviado al ver la cara del director detrás de su escritorio, pero antes de que este preguntara el por que de su visita le extendió la carta que había recibido.

-Ya veo, tendré que adelantar la hora de mi salida.

-¿Planeaba salir del castillo señor?

-Hay un asunto que tengo pendiente para mañana y no debo posponer. Quería hacerlo hoy pero hay otros asuntos que también me aguardan –lo miro fijamente tras sus gafas de medialuna –Afortunadamente nadie estará afuera de las salas comunes cuando ellos decidan entrar, mantendré vigilado el castillo, el único camino que les dará ventaja para escapar será la torre de astronomía, allí te dirigirás y ya sabrás que hacer en su momento. Snape estará al pendiente.

-¿Es todo señor? –Al anciano solo asintió

-¿Lo dice así tan tranquilo? ¡Usted no puede morir! No así

-Hubiese preferido mi muerte con un poco menos de acción, pero si no lo hacen ellos lo hará la maldición y créeme, nadie querría morir así. Llegara un momento en que el dolor se hará insoportable, mucho más que si te aplicaran un imperdonable

-Señor….

-No busques venganza –lo interrumpió –busca justicia. La venganza solo te convertirá en alguien como ellos y llegara un momento en que te quedaras sin corazón y te perderás en un abismo. Sigue la Luz y no la oscuridad –se dirigió a darle de comer a Fawkes –Por ahora crees que no te recuperaras de tus perdidas, pero aunque te sientas así no te pierdas a ti mismo, se lo mas humano posible y has que las muertes de aquellas personas que nos han abandonado hayan valido la pena.

-Yo no sere se de gran ayuda señor pero hare lo que este en mis manos por Potter. Espero que triunfe

-Una espada sin soporte no sirve, seria una cuchilla sin control pues lastimaría de ambos lados tanto al que la sostiene como al que se enfrenta. Necesita del soporte para lograr su objetivo, por eso el éxito depende de que el soporte este bien sujeto a la cuchilla. Harry solo es la cuchilla que atravesara el madero, pero tú eres parte del soporte de la espada y de ti también depende su éxito –Draco no supo que contestar ante estas palabras –Los exámenes están a punto de comenzar, será mejor que te apresures –El chico asintió

-Señor –se detuvo ante la puerta y se dirigió al Director extendiéndole la mano –Gracias y… -no sabia que mas decir –Usted no merece esto, pero no será en vano –dicho esto abandono rápidamente el despacho antes de ponerse emotivo.

Contesto los exámenes automáticamente, no se fijaba en las respuestas, simplemente contestaba lo que recordaba sin detenerse a reflexionar o hacer una segunda revisión. Fue el primero en salir y antes de abandonar el aula dirigió su vista hacia Hermione quien le dirigió una sonrisa que nadie mas que el noto.

La tarde había llegado, los exámenes habían terminado. Ese día no comió, no tenia apetito ni ganas de ver a Hermione, no tenia valor para verla a la cara, afortunadamente aquel día sus clases terminaban un poco mas temprano pues les correspondía cuidado de criaturas mágicas pero ni el ni Blaise se habían matriculado en ese curso. Espero a Blaise en la sala de los menesteres y estuvieron un par de horas ensayando pero al parecer los hechizos no les salían como deberían de ser ya que pronunciaban hechizos y maldiciones y en lugar de ello salía un hechizo menos diferente que algunas veces los aturdía o desarmaba, sin embargo parecían satisfechos con los resultados.

-Ya es hora de la cena. Me muero de hambre ¡No me digas que aun no tienes apetito! –Lo miro Blaise interrogante –A mi tanto derrochar energía me dio hambre

-Necesito hablar con Hermione –comento ignorándolo

-¿Qué le dirás?

-Que se mantenga alerta

Al salir se encontró con un pequeño Hufflepuff de primer año y como solían ser mas ingenuos no le costo nada convencerlo de que le entregara una nota a la castaña, advirtiéndole que no dijera nada de quien lo enviaba.

"_Te veo en la sala de los menesteres después de la cena. Es importante" _

Mientras Hermione leía la nota observo como Draco abandonaba el gran comedor.

-¿Qué es eso Hermione? –la chica se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Ron

-Nada, es un recado de… la profesora Vector, quiere que la pase a ver a su despacho para checar unos ejercicios de aritmancia

-Dile que te deje en paz, suficiente hemos tenido con los exámenes de hoy –comento el pelirrojo con aburrimiento

Hermione trato de mostrarse lo mas serena posible, pero sintió que Harry la traspasaba con la mirada conociendo sus intenciones, pero sin darle importancia termino pronto y se despidió de sus amigos. Una vez fuera del gran comedor corrió a toda prisa a la sala de los menesteres y se sintió aliviada al ver que la puerta se materializaba.

-Hola –lo saludo tímidamente

-Necesitamos hablar – su corazón se oprimió, cada vez que Draco quería hablar no eran para darle buenas noticias precisamente.

-Mañana abandonare el castillo –se detuvo para ver la expresión de la castaña para luego dirigir su vista al suelo –No se que pase una vez que este fuera y…. No se si pueda volverte a ver –levanto la mirada y vio que las lagrimas asomaban al rostro de su novia –Por favor no llores, no me gusta verte así.

-No puedo evitarlo Draco, lo siento – sollozaba la castaña

-Escucha esto y espero no lo olvides, pase lo que pase no lo olvides. Se que hare algo terrible pero por favor nunca dejes de creer en mi

-¿Aun piensas intentar matar al profesor Dumbledore? –Draco le respondió negando con la cabeza

-No lo hare yo, tampoco puedo decirte quien, pero esa persona tampoco es mala

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Pretende matar al director! ¿Y aun así es una buena persona? Lo siento Draco pero no puedo dejar que suceda –lo miro con un brillo diferente en los ojos - ¡Le diré! El tiene que saber que planean matarlo, yo no seré cómplice de un asesinato

-El ya lo sabe, lo sabe todo. Hace algún tiempo hable con el y le conté todos los planes y el me conto el suyo. Antes de que empezara el curso sabía que me habían asignado para matarlo y que yo era un mortifago

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?

-Siempre dije que era un viejo chiflado, y lo reafirmo –suspiro -¿Te has preguntado por que tiene la mano negra y chamuscada?

-Si pero nunca nos ha dicho

-Es por una maldición, no se quien se la hizo pero el pronto va a morir y lo sabe, pronto el dolor se hará insoportable , por eso planea que su muerte se a así. Se que detrás de todo esto esconde algo más pero yo solo tengo ordenes de hacerme pasar por su asesino, mas otra persona por instrucción suya hará el resto.

-¿quién? –Hermione no podía evitar que las lagrimas siguieran traicionándola –Es que todo esto es tan inverosímil, no puedo soportarlo, no puedo creerlo, no quiero que muera Draco –El rubio la abrazo

-Hace un año atrás no me hubiese importado tanto pero ahora todo es tan diferente, es injusto, tampoco deseo que muera pero el desea que sea así -intento consolarla ignorando la pregunta inicial, más ella volvió a insistir

-¿A quién le encargo la misión?

-No puedo decirte, será lo mejor. Muy pronto lo sabrás pero por favor no dudes de mi. Estaré al lado de Voldemort, ganare su confianza y pagara el daño que le hizo a mi familia

-Draco es tan injusto, no quiero que el director muera, no quiero que tu te vayas –la voz se le quebró –no quiero –el se limito a abrazarla mientras ella se desahogaba. No quería dejarla, no quería alejarse pero no había opción

-Escucha Hermione, mañana entraran mortifagos al castillo –ella lo miro intentando asimilar lo que acababa de decirle –Ya le he avisado a Dumbledore

-Imagino que no lo permitirá –Draco negó con la cabeza

-No, dejara que todo siga su curso, de verdad no se cual sea su intención pero no harán nada para evitar que entre, quizá lo hace para que Voldemort no sospeche que esta siendo traicionado por quienes cree sus aliados

-¿Sus aliados? –Hermione se dio cuenta que había alguien mas del bando de Voldemort que lo estaba traicionando.

-Si, el director se dejara matar, el sabe que mañana es el día. Yo no podría estar tranquilo como lo hace él sabiendo que mi muerte esta cerca, además –hizo una pausa intentando recordar –dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante mañana, pero dijo que adelantaría la hora. Imagino que dejara todas sus cosas en orden.

-¿Qué hago? No puedo estar así sin hacer nada –sollozaba – esto no puede terminar así

-No es el fin, apenas esta iniciando –la miro a los ojos –Escucha, tienes que protegerte, no salgas de tu habitación, el castillo estará controlado por aurores según dijo el director. No podrá entrar a las habitaciones así que mantente alejada y se que te va a costar pero no menciones nada a tus amigos, lo único que harán será poner en peligro todo el plan y si se enteran de mi traición el señor tenebroso no dudara en ir por mi cabeza –le señalo

Las lagrimas no cesaban ¿Así debía ser todo? ¿Cuántas cabezas más rodarían para intentar derrotar a Voldemort? Los padres de Harry, los padres de Neville, Sirius, El profesor Dumbledore y muchos más en esa batalla que parecía tener inicio, mas no fin. Y Draco ¿Estaría bien? ¿Volvería a ver su sonrisa, sus gestos, su altanería? y sentir su aliento, sus caricias, su sola presencia. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo, y la sensación de impotencia la perturbaba.

-Debo irme –el rubio se decepciono al escucharla pues quería estar mas tiempo con ella, disfrutar sus últimos momentos. Ella lo abrazo y el respondió mecánicamente. Ella se levanto del asiento y sin mirar atrás se dirigió a la puerta

-No me olvides Draco –lanzo al aire antes de salir y no escucho cuando el rubio le respondió que jamás podría olvidarla mientras un par de lagrimas traviesas se escapaban de su albino rostro.

********

Caminaba por los pasillos aturdida, casi era el toque de queda así que camino rápidamente a su sala comun pero a medio camino se detuvo, se dio la media vuelta y tomo un camino diferente del que venia, pero al llegar a su objetivo se decepciono profundamente ya que no sabia la contraseña, no tenia la menor idea. Lloro de impotencia pero como si Merlin la hubiese escuchado la gárgola comenzo a moverse por lo que rápidamente limpio sus lágrimas y vio a quien menos esperaba

-Hermione ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Harry! Yo…

-¿Por qué lloras? Si fue Malfoy te aseguro que voy a partirle la cara

-No –intento aclarar –No tiene nada que ver con Draco –mintió- Hubo un problema con mis calificaciones y me han puesto un "supera las expectativas" por eso estoy así, pero vengo a aclararlo con el director, no es nada grave no te preocupes –intento tranquilizarlo –te veo en la sala común, anda ve –el moreno no muy convencido le hizo caso

-Esta bien, te estaré esperando

Una vez que vio como Harry se perdía a lo lejos, intento serenarse, piso el primer escalón y este giro en espiral hasta dejarla frente a la puerta del director, toco una vez y la voz del profesor se escucho al fondo dándole la entrada. Un poco confusa y sin saber como comenzar exactamente se dirigió a él.

-Señorita Granger, imaginaba que tarde o temprano la vería entrar a mi despacho y tratar algún asunto conmigo –lo que le dijo la sorprendió un poco pero intento mostrarse serena

-No entiendo a que se refiere exactamente profesor Dumbledore

-Se no has venido a hablar sobre lo que yo pienso acerca de tu visita. Imagino que viniste a tratar otros asuntos

-Usted… Usted sabe todo acerca de Malfoy ¿Verdad? –pregunto temerosa pues tenia miedo que le dijera que no y descubrir que todo lo que le había dicho Draco era una mentira

-Si se refiere a si estoy enterado acerca de su identidad de mortifago y las órdenes que tiene de matarme no se equivoca señorita Granger.

-¿No va a morir cierto? ¡Usted no puede morir!

-Imagine que el joven Malfoy no seria lo suficientemente discreto con usted para ocultar mi secreto. Mi muerte es solo parte de una seria de sucesos que deben darse, si de todas maneras he de morir prefiero que sea para contribuir –la miro profundamente –no se aflija, a mi no me molesta y un descanso no me caería mal

-Pero profesor, no así, es que no puedo comprenderlo, no puedo aceptarlo

-sucede a menudo, nos cuesta asimilar pero la vida continua. Debe ser fuerte y seguir luchando, yo he decidido mi muerte y me siento satisfecho con ello y al menos no será en vano, no si hacen lo correcto

-¿Cómo sabremos que estamos haciendo lo correcto?

-Eso lo sabrán en su momento, las diversas situaciones que enfrentaran los guiara hacia el camino correcto si es que deciden tomarlo, pero ahora quiero pedirle un favor –Hermione intento contener las ganas de llorar y lo miro a los ojos –No comentes nada a tus amigos por ahora, ellos no lo comprenderán en este momento e intentaran impedirlo pero cuando llegue el tiempo podrás decirles todo –la castaña asintió

-Sera mejor que descanse, mañana comienzan los exámenes prácticos y debe relajarse para que siga manteniendo en alta sus calificaciones

-Si profesor –y antes de despedirse hizo algo que en otras circunstancias no se hubiese atrevido –le abrazo como señal de despedida –No será en vano, nada de esto será en vano –y sin poder evitarlo mas se dirigió a la salida para no deshacerse en llanto ahí mismo.

Todo el camino fue limpiándose las lágrimas que no querían cesar para no levantar mas sospechas en Harry, esperando que se hubiese creído la mentira que le invento acerca de sus calificaciones. Al entrar a la sala común vio a Harry y ron sentados frente a la chimenea, solo quedaban un par de alumnos más.

-Hermione ¿Pudiste resolver tu problema?

-si, una confusión pero todo quedo arreglado

-Vamos Harry cuéntale

-¿qué sucede?

-Mañana iré con Dumbledore a buscar uno de los horrocruxes, sospecha que esta oculto en una cueva que Tom Riddle visito de niño, iremos mañana al termino de los exámenes

-Harry tienes que cuidarte ¿aun conservas el _Felix felicis_ que te ganaste en la clase de Slughorn?

-Si pero no lo usare yo, quédenselo ustedes

-No hablaras en serio ¿Para que lo querríamos? –lo increpo Ron

-Dumbledore ha mantenido aurores custodiando los alrededores del colegio todo este curso, si lo hace es por que cree que algo podría suceder. Mientras Dumbledore esta cerca el castillo se mantendra seguro, pero mañana estará fuera y no sabemos cuando tiempo nos tome, será mejor que ustedes se mantengan vigilando ¿Lo harán?

-Claro que si Harry, pero no necesitaremos la poción, tu te hallaras en mas peligro, no sabemos a que tendrás que enfrentarte –lo disuadió Hermione

-Estaré bien, no olviden que iré con el mago a quien más ha temido Voldemort. Háganme caso, si no la aceptan la tirare.

-Bien Harry –acepto Ron no muy convencido –pero ya veras que todo estará bien. Cuando regreses tendrás que enseñarnos el horrocrux

-Bien –subió a su habitación y bajo en pocos minutos con la botella en la mano –tomen un par de gotas, pueden llamar al ED y pedirle que les ayude a custodiar el castillo. Hermione ¿aun sirven las monedas?

-Si Harry, no te preocupes, yo me encargo –le sonrió falsamente. Tendría que pensar en algo para mantener a los chicos seguros y persuadirlos de no salir o al menos mantenerlos alejados de la sala de menestres y la torre de astronomía.

-Gracias –Contesto Harry –Ahora será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana nos espera un día largo

Aquella noche no durmió. Tenia tanto miedo, tanta tristeza acumulada. Temía por Harry y Dumbledore, también temía por Draco ¿cómo era capaz de no pertenecer a un solo bando? Sabia que le ocultaba algo importante a Harry pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, el profesor Dumbledore prefería que el no se enterara y ella se sentía sucia, traidora pero muy a su pesar sabia que no podía hacer nada, el director ya había elegido y pensaba que si fuera a morir a ella también le gustaría escoger la forma de exhalar su ultimo aliento.

Cuando ya había conciliado el sueño una pesadilla la sobresalto, en definitiva esa seria una larga noche y sin que pudiera hacer nada comenzó a llorar nuevamente, ahogo sus gemidos en la almohada para no despertar a nadie más. No podía soportarlo, no era capaz de aceptar el destino trágico que les esperaba en cada momento ¿Acaso serian capaz de mover los hilos a su favor alguna vez? Aun antes de nacer Harry ya se encontraba predestinado a enfrentar la oscuridad y aun antes de nacer Draco ya formaba parte de un negro destino, enemigos y sin embargo unidos por el mismo mal y ella no quedaba libre, había elegido ser parte de uno y del otro, por eso ella también se encontraba sujeta al mismo lazo y ya no tenia forma de escapar y aunque la hubiera permanecería en el mismo lugar. No estaba dispuesta a abandonar a Harry, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a renunciar a Draco, ella que siempre tenía todas las respuestas en las clases no era capaz de decidir por uno o el otro. Sus amigos eran igual de importantes como el amor que sentía por Draco. Esperaba que la vida no la orillara a elegir pues se volveria loca ante tal dilema.

No podía soportarlo más, con sigilo busco entre sus cosas y encontró la capa de Harry. Planeaba devolvérsela ese mismo día pero entre todo el ir y venir de los exámenes lo olvido por completo. Mañana a primera hora se la devolvería pues sabía que le seria útil en su misión con Dumbledore, mientras tanto ella la aprovecharía.

Camino con sigilo, era más de medianoche y no parecía haber nadie merodeando el castillo. Peeves se encontraba ensuciando uno de los pasillos y de repente volteo a ver el punto exacto donde se encontraba ella, por un momento la castaña creyo que el Poltergeist la veía, sin embargo este regreso a su tarea, lo cual ella aprovecho para dar la vuelta y tener que tomar un camino más largo para no pasar junto a el. Después de caminar unos minutos llego a su objetivo, el marco de la puerta con una serpiente en la aldaba la recibió gustoso, ella tomo el camino que ya conocia y vigilando que no hubiera nadie cerca se adentro en la habitación de Draco.

Vio las luces encendidas pero Draco al parecer no estaba, se quito la capa y volteo a ver con cuidado toda la habitación, la única vez que había entrado no la había observado bien. Se dirigió a la foto que había en el tocador, Narcisa Malfoy jugaba con el cabello a un Draco mas joven, de unos catorce años mientras este parecía molestarse por ese gesto sin embargo dejaba mostrar una sonrisa discreta, su padre simplemente volteaba a ver a la cámara sin ninguna expresión sin embargo al observar mas detenidamente se veía como apretaba la mano de su esposa en un gesto cariñoso. "Los hombres Malfoy´s siempre tan testarudos en no querer mostrar sus sentimientos" –pensó– Escucho una puerta abrirse y con un poco de temor volteo y lo vio salir de una puerta ubicada a un costado, al parecer correspondía al baño de donde salió Draco cubierto con una bata. Su cabello desordenado caía a los lados y sobre su frente, y a ella le pareció lo más hermoso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso, si alguien te hubiese visto te habría lastimado –ella se acerco y lo callo colocando su índice en los labios del chico

-Todo esta bien, nadie me vio –lo abrazo y después levanto la mirada –te he dicho lo guapo que eres

-No, es la primera vez pero se que lo piensas a cada instante – lo sonrió con petulancia

-Siempre tan engreído eh –sonrió un poco pero al instante borro su sonrisa al ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Draco el voltear a ver la foto del tocador.

-Ella estaría orgullosa de ti, ahora debes hacer que su muerte no sea en vano

-¿Cómo?

-No te des por vencido, no dejes que la oscuridad te arrastre, mantente firme hasta le final

-Lo hare, no me dejare vencer, luchare hasta el final

-Y estaremos juntos –fijo sus ojos castaños en el –Hasta el final

Hermione rompió el contacto con un beso que cargaba todos sus temores y todas sus ansias, Draco le correspondió con premura y la sintió temblar entre sus brazos y el gemido que dejo escapar lo hizo estremecer, sintió como ella se aferraba a su cuerpo y sujetando sus caderas la levanto con facilidad mientras ella se aferraba con sus piernas a su cintura. Por unos segundos rompieron el contacto y aquella mirada que vio en Hermione removió cada fibra de su ser, ella lo observaba con un brillo extraño en su mirada, mezcla de deseo y ternura, con **sus** mejillas coloradas y los labios hinchados.

-Hasta el final siempre serás mío Malfoy

-Y tu seras mía Granger – susurro en su oído deleitándose al sentir como ella se estremecía con el contacto de su boca en su cuello que poco a poco comenzó a bajar mientras ella inclinaba su cabeza para dejarle espacio libre.

Ambos sabían que esa era la última noche que podrían disfrutar juntos y Draco quería rememorarla para siempre y hacer que ella tampoco la olvidara. Quería que recodara cada una de las caricias que solo el le podría dar, hacerla estremecer como nadie lo haría jamás por que Hermione Granger solo podría ser suya. Necesitaba de ella y sabía que ella necesitaba de el por eso le daría una noche que no olvidaría jamás.

Las ropas volaron y las caricias y gemidos no se hicieron esperar. Los cuerpos se acoplaron en un frenesí placentero y salvaje, muestra de deseo y desesperación, de pasión y amor, haciéndolos olvidar por un momento que pronto cada uno tomaría un camino distinto.

********

-Te amo – Dijo Draco y ella le sonrió colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla del rubio respondiéndole en silencio con la mirada. El beso su frente y la apretó mas a su cuerpo –No me olvides

-Nunca podría olvidarte. Siempre te llevare en mi mente y mi corazón

En aquel momento poco podría imaginar Hermione Jane Granger que olvidar a Draco Malfoy seria más fácil de lo que imaginaba. Un día sin esperarlo acabaría su angustia y preocupación por el rubio, sus lágrimas cesarían y su lucha se centraría en Harry Potter, confinando a Draco Malfoy al olvido.

* * *

**_cha cha chan_**

_**¿**Tan fácilmente se olvidara de nuestro rubio amado**? ¿**Lo dejara de querer o será alguna otra razón**? **_

_En cuanto al director Dumbledore ya he decidido pero aceptare sugerencias y si alguna me convence tal vez cambie de opinión. **¿**Quieren que muera Dumbledore**? **_


	34. No es capítulo

Yuma avergonzada :(

Antes que Nada deseo que este 2011 sea un buen año, que cumpla todas sus expectativas y logren cada una de sus metas. En segundo lugar ¡soy una mala persona y quiero pedir disculpas por desaparecer! y por penúltimo si quieren evitar toda mi perorata les diré que actualizare a mas tardar el 15 de febrero, pero si quieren leer parte de mi historia con la cual, aclaro no pretendo justificarme pero si expresarme libremente así que si lo desean puden leer lo que sigue a continuación.

2010 fue sin duda un año lleno de muchas experiencias, aunque no puedo decir que fue mi mejor año tampoco puedo decir que fue el peor pues cada cosa que pasa siempre tiene una razón de ser, nos hace madurar y aprender.

Cuando comencé a escribir fanfiction actualizaba seguido, aun cuando trabajaba, estudiaba y tomaba talleres extracurriculares mi tiempo era medianamente decente. Pero a finales de mi penúltimo semestre en la universidad (entre abril y mayo) el tiempo era un indecente total entre la universidad y mi trabajo. Llego verano y ustedes pensaran ¡Vacaciones! Pero la realidad fue diferente pues debía cursar ciclo corto o como se conoce en otros lugares clases de verano, todo esto para poder terminar la carrera en diciembre. De verdad quise actualizar y no miento al decir que tenia redacciones de los siguientes capítulos pero me faltaba tiempo para continuarlos y editarlos. También quise escribir que pronto actualizaría pero siempre decía "¿Para qué? si mañana actualizare" Ese mañana no llegaba , pasaron los meses y situaciones que me alejaron por completo del mundo del fanfiction.

A mitad de año me invitaron a ser corista de una banda de rock local, hasta ahí las cosas no podían ir nada mal aunque si algo tediosas entre la universidad, el trabajo, los ensayos con la banda y la familia pues aunque desde los 19 años me independice siempre procure no alejarme mucho de mi madre y hermanos.

Termine el ciclo corto un poco estresada por las desveladas pero al fin termino y a la semana siguiente comenzó el nuevo semestre y así le daba la bienvenida a mi ultimo curso, el comienzo de la tesis y las malas noticias: a mi abuela se le detecto cáncer y al siguiente mes falleció un tio, y al mes que le precedió su esposa lo siguió, fue un infarto (aunque yo siento que fue la depresión por la partida de su gran amor) Entro la crisis en la familia por la enfermedad de mi abuela, idas a los hospitales, encuentros familiares desagradables, disputas entre tíos y otras cosas que no vale la pena mencionar.

Me comencé a olvidar del msn y si me conectaba era por inercia porque no había mucho tiempo para conversar, pues si no era tarea, eran asuntos del trabajo etc. Deje de visitar mis paginas, aunque admito que los mensajes del Facebook fueron una buena elección para mantener al tanto a mis amigos del rumbo de mi vida (pues el cel me dejaba entrar al face gratis jojo) y agradezco a **Vadeti **por su apoyo incondicional aun cuando Perú y México tienen grandes distancias. Como dije comencé la tesis que me trajo un buen tiempo de cabeza y debido al ascenso el trabajo aumento (obviamente el ascenso no era de a gratis), realmente a veces sentía que no podía respirar entre asuntos familiares y laborales. Quería poder dormir hasta tarde, sentir que de verdad descansaba y lamentablemente mi salud que siempre ha sido buena decayó y aunque aun no me recupero al cien por ciento me esfuerzo por salir adelante, pero no es nada grave, son factores de estrés que dejaron mella.

Pero el año no fue tan malo porque conocí a alguien muy especial que hasta la fecha a pesar de todas las adversidades las hemos logrado superar y continuar. A mis 23 años jamás me había enamorado. El muro anti hombres se derrumbo (así me llamaban mis amigas)

El 2011 fue un año de aprendizajes, buenas y malas experiencias que me hicieron aun mas fuerte. Las amistades se fortalecieron, perdi a mi buena amiga colombiana sin razón aparente (**Ma…** respeto tu decisión pero entérate que a pesar de todo te quiero y aunque no se que hice disculpa ) Reencuentros con traumas que creía olvidados y la oportunidad de por fin superarlos. Me dio un ascenso y más trabajo pero la oportunidad de adquirir nuevas experiencias laborales para el futuro. Me dio la oportunidad de amar y sentirme amada. Compartir uno de mis hobbies favoritos: cantar. Me unió más a mi familia y con felicidad puedo decir que el año cerro felizmente pues fue la primera vez después de muchos años que puedo decir que me la pase bien con mi mamá y mis hermanos.

Lamento no haber dado señales de vida y creo que todo sabemos que aunque el mundo del fanfiction es hermoso, después de un tiempo me sentía incapaz de escribir un "ya pronto volveré" y me deje absorber por mis problemas, intente abrir, escribir algo pero me sentía demasiado indispuesta ¿qué decir? Ansiaba escribir algo pero no me sentía en las condiciones necesarias

Se que hubo un par de lectoras molestas y aunque les doy en parte la razón, creo que eso no justifica algunas faltas de respeto. No fue por pereza que no actualizara, también tengo una vida y mis propios asuntos que atender. A nadie le gusta esperar, a mi tampoco y hubo autores que tenían meses sin actualizar y les llegue a escribir un inbox diciéndoles "hola, me gusta tu historia, vas a continuarla?" Así que viendo que ni siquiera dejaban un enlace estas personitas que me insultaron no me tome la molestia de responder.

Subiré las actualizaciones de cada una de mis historias a mas tardar el 15 de febrero pero confió en poder hacerlo antes. Y aunque quizá no actualice cada tres días espero poder hacerlo una vez a la semana.

Y ya saben aunque tarde en actualizar no abandonare mis historias

Mil disculpas nuevamente y saludos!

Yumey


	35. Enemigo declarado

**Nota de la autora:** antes que nada mis mas sinceras disculpas. Muchas veces aunque uno no quiera deja ciertas cosas de lado, ya ni siquiera entraba a leer historias, pero ahora que estoy a punto de titularme y que tengo algo de tiempo libre puedo dedicarle más tiempo a mis historias para finalizarlas pronto. Una disculpa y les aviso que ando viendo ciertos tramites y ajustando detalles de mi trabajo de titulación, así que es más probable que siga actualizando hasta julio, todo depende de cuando sea mi fecha de toma de protesta que debe ser en este mes...sin hacerles perder mas el tiempo ¡COMENCEMOS!

...

La noche transcurrió tranquila. Hermione y Draco se la pasaron conversando, buscando aprovechar cada instante. De un momento a otro el rubio se quedó callado sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿En qué piensas? –le pregunto la castaña cálidamente

-Que no debería merecer todo el amor que me das

-No seas tonto, claro que lo mereces y aunque no fuera así no podrías hacer nada para evitar que yo te quiera.

-Hermione –Se incorporó mirándola con un extraño brillo en los ojos -Tengo algo que decirte pero no me interrumpas hasta que termine ¿De acuerdo? –la chica asintió -Nunca te dije que al principio, cuando me acerque a ti no era porque me causaras interés, quería molestarte a ti y a tus amigos, herirlos, burlarme –Pausa- acercarme a ti y engañarte era la mejor opción –Hermione lo miraba sorprendida asimilando lo que estaba diciendo- Empecé por seguir tus pasos, así aprendería tus fortalezas y debilidades y de acuerdo a ellas sabría que táctica emplear para hacerte caer... y creo que esa fue mi perdición porque yo caí, enamorándome de ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –increpo Hermione

- Empecé a encariñarme contigo, el primer beso fue porque lo deseaba y ¿Recuerdas el beso que te robe? Fue el segundo –Ella asintió- Lo hice porque me dolió cuando dijiste que jamás te interesarías por mí, no entendía como podía ser posible eso si yo ya empezaba a sentir algo por ti, aunque en ese momento lo negara, y de ahí todo fue creciendo, por más que trate de impedirlo; nuestra primera cita, el baile, ya nada de eso fue mentira, yo ya empezaba a quererte y cuando te pedí ser mi novia ya te quería de verdad. Perdóname, era un inmaduro en aquel entonces. Todo empezó como un juego pero así me enamore de ti

-Solo querías vengarte –afirmo la castaña sin expresión

-Sí, todo por venganza -respondió bajando la cabeza

-¿Pero aquello ya quedo atrás no? –le sonrío comprensiva

-Te amo sin medida Hermione Granger –Y ella lo beso de forma cálida

-Aquello ya quedo en el pasado –dijo deteniendo el beso- lo que importa es el ahora, que tú me quieres y yo también te quiero Draco Malfoy

El rubio la aprisiono en un fuerte abrazo, grabando para si el olor que desprendía la piel de la castaña, rozo sus bucles y definió su rostro, quería conservarla para siempre en su memoria y sobre todo en su corazón. Ahora su padre y ella eran su incentivo para salir adelante, si bien no pudo hacer nada por su madre, no dejaría que le pasara algo a ellos. Ese vacío en su corazón, esa herida aun estaba abierta, dolía mucho la muerte de su madre, de Narcissa; pero el estar junto a Hermione le hacía sentir una creciente esperanza y optimismo. Ella lo miro y vio sus ojos brillosos.

-Ella estará orgullosa de ti y siempre permanecerá en ti. Aunque ya no este físicamente, siempre te acompañara Draco – Él la miro melancólico intentando sonreír.

Lo sé –Respondió - y gracias por no dejarme solo -Le sonrió y de pronto se puso serio -Hermione... Los mortífagos entraran por la sala de los menesteres, no salgas por ningún motivo. La sala de los menesteres y la torre serán los puntos más peligrosos. Dumbledore me dio indicaciones para desviarlos a la torre de astronomia, supongo que el entrara por ahí.

-Entiendo -respondió con un hilo de voz sin saber que mas decir

-Te digo esto Hermione para que estés prevenida, pero por favor -La miro implorante -Por favor no salgas de tu habitación.

-No te preocupes Draco, todo estará bien...

...

Se llevaron toda la mañana en exámenes, presentando sólo las materias que iban a llevar el siguiente curso. Harry fue de los primeros en presentar las pruebas y después de ello subió por su capa y se fue al despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Hermione no los había vuelto a ver así que supuso que ya habían partido.

Toda la tarde había estado con el dilema de decirle a los chicos que los mortífagos entrarían al castillo pero aunque quisiera el director Dumbledore le había dicho que ya todo estaba convocado y que omitiera decirles por ahora los planes que había ideado; no era el momento y por más que quisiera salvaguardar la vida del director él lo deseaba así pues sus días estaban contados, y no podía poner en juego la cabeza de Draco, ya que Harry y Ron solían ser muy impulsivos y si Voldemort se enteraba que habían traidores entre los mortífagos las consecuencia podrían ser fatales. Le pesaba pero no les diría nada, justo como dijo Dumbledore, no era el momento.

Durante la comida convoco las monedas encantadas que había usado en el Ejercito de Dumbledore, le sorprendía que aun funcionaran y cito a todo el que quisiera ir en la biblioteca. Ron, Ginny y Neville Luna fueron los únicos que respondieron al llamado, detalle que no la sorprendió. Los cinco salieron al jardín. Hermione puso al día a Luna y Neville sobre los últimos acontecimientos y las ordenes de Harry.

-Neville y yo custodiaremos la entrada al castillo –propuso Ron

-Si viene algún enemigo dudo que entre por la puerta principal –Comento Luna

-Pero es una opción –Respondió un airado Ron

-Por la red flu – exclamo Hermione –Alguien vigilara la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore que es el único lugar que permite la entrada por la red flu, también necesitaremos custodiar el dormitorio de Snape, si algo sucede entraremos a despertarlo.

-Yo me encargare del despacho del director –tarareo la Ravenclaw

-entonces yo me hago cargo del despacho de Snape junto a ti hermione –concluyo Ginny

-No, Ginny, será mejor que te quedes con Luna, yo custodiare el despacho de Snape –sus amigos la miraron con desacuerdo – No se puede decir que estaré sola, si algo sucede despertare al profesor – Les dijo para tranquilizarlos - Sabia que sus amigos debían mantenerse lejos del tercer piso y de la torre de astronomía, por eso les había asignado aquellos lugares y ellos de ninguna forma sospecharían nada pues parecían lugares estratégicos.

-¡De acuerdo! –respondieron todos sus amigos.

-Todos los Gryffindor nos veremos a las once en la sala común para pasar por Luna. A esa hora no hay profesores rondando y yo me encargare de Filch para que duerma toda la noche –se detuvo al ver la cara de estupefacción de sus amigos –Por hoy no me importa romper las reglas, lo saben perfectamente –todos sonrieron mostrando su apoyo –Bien chicos recuerden las palabras de _ojo loco_, alerta permanente

Después de la cena aun le quedaba tiempo suficiente para la hora acordada, sin mucho que hacer en ese lapso comenzó a ordenar sus cosas sintiendo una enorme opresión en el pecho a causa de la angustia que sentía por lo que sucedería esa noche. Los lugares en donde sus amigos se localizarían no quedaban de camino a la sala de los menesteres. Ella había mentido, tanto a Draco como a sus amigos, no se quedaría vigilando el dormitorio de Snape, sino rondando cerca de la sala de los menesteres para saber el siguiente paso de los mortífagos y alertar a sus amigos en caso de que los seguidores de voldemort se desviaran del camino que Draco había trazado.

Tomo entre sus dedos el anillo que le había dado Draco, como le quedaba muy grande lo había colgado junto a la cadena de su relicario, regalo de sus padres cuando ingreso a Hogwarts. En el relicario estaba la foto de sus padres, tenía su nombre grabado y era uno de sus tesoros más preciados. Quería llevarlo en el cuello pero temía perderlo así que lo guardo en su pequeño baúl de los tesoros, ese era el nombre que le daba a esa caja de madera donde guardaba sus objetos más preciados. Allí había un par de fotos de sus padres, de sus amigos y recientemente había colocado una foto de Draco. Por ultimo coloco la carta que el chico le había puesto en la túnica un par de noches atrás, no sin antes haberla leído nuevamente.

Se coloco un suéter grueso y no porque hubiera frio pero la hacía sentirse un poco mas protegida. Bajo a la sala común donde ya estaban Ron y Neville, pero Ginny bajo unos minutos después y se echo a reír al darse cuenta que ella al igual que su hermano se había puesto el suéter que les dio su madre en navidad.

Fueron por Luna pues no querían que esta vagara sola por los pasillos. El silencio era total, ni siquiera Filch o su gata se habían asomado. La rubia ya les estaba esperando y era extraño verla con el cabello completamente recogido en un chongo.

-Estoy lista - Les dijo sonriente al verlos llegar.

Hermione saco de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón un frasco con una poción dorada, estaba casi entero.

-Cada quién tome un sorbo de esta poción, calculo que durara el efecto entre dos o tres horas.

El reloj marcaba las once cuarenta, y cada uno tomo un sorbo del frasco, este fue suficiente para los cinco.

...

Cuando dieron las once Draco se dispuso a ir a la sala de los menesteres a esperar la medianoche. Termino de acomodarse la capa, mas por ansiedad, ya que no había ninguna necesidad de verse bien ya que iba a su destino fatal. Tomo su varita y se dio cuenta que su mano temblaba levemente. Respiro profundo y salió sigilosamente de la guarida de las serpientes. Todo estaba en silencio, Snape permanecería en su habitación para no interferir en el plan, llegado el momento saldría. Llego al séptimo piso, y entro a la sala de los menesteres. Espero hasta que un viejo reloj sonó anunciando las doce y el armario evanescente se abrió.

Belatrix Lestrange fue la primera en salir ondeando su capa con solemnidad y soberbia, detrás de ella venía Alecto Carrow una bruja gorda y robusta que sonreía de forma aterradora; Amycus, el hermano de Alecto, salió trastabillando, igual era regordete y con ojos pequeños. El cuarto mortifago, Arnold Yaxley un mago con aspecto duro y sombrío, paso a lado de él sin mirarlo. Draco sintió escalofríos al distinguir el olor nauseabundo proveniente de Fenrir Greyback, un hombre lobo que disfrutaba atacando a quien se atravesara en su camino y era considerado uno de los licántropos más peligrosos.

-Ya estamos aquí querido sobrino ¡Listos para empezar la función! ¿Dónde está Dumbledore? -Pregunto Bellatrix

-Escuche que llegaría pasada la medianoche, en las primeras horas de la madrugada Entrara por la torre de astronomía.

-¡Vaya! Ese vejete... espero que tu información sea correcta querido sobrino.

-Lo es, estoy seguro -Espeto duramente para verse convincente antes su tía -Podemos esperarle en la torre y atacarle de sorpresa -Comento el rubio

-A mi no me apetece esperar –comento sonriente Fenrir Greyback

-Claro que esperaremos... y mientras tanto haremos fiesta en el castillo –la sonrisa chillante y escandalosa de Bellatrix inundo la habitación. -Para comenzar iremos por nuestros pequeños iniciados, no sería justo dejarlos sin diversión, además entre más mejor -Y volvió a reír con más fuerza

El corazón de Draco se acelero, el no esperaba que algo como eso sucediera, creía que esperarían a Dumbledore, no que causarían destrozos al castillo. Esperaba que Hermione hubiese seguido sus indicaciones y se mantuviera en su torre, pero tenía un mal presentimiento y solo esperaba que las cosas no se salieran de control.

Hermione sabía que ningún mortífago entraría por la red flu o por las puertas principales del castillo, y aunque Draco le había dicho que iría hacia la torre no podía confiarse. Se mantuvo oculta a la vuelta del pasillo que llevaba al séptimo piso, detrás de unas armaduras, se había realizado un encantamiento desilusionador, de tal forma que aunque no fuera invisible le daría tiempo de escapar y que los atacantes no se percataran de su presencia. De pronto escucho voces y risas, una de ellas destacaba más que otras. Se pego mas a la armadura como si quisiera fundirse en ella y de alguna manera era cierto.

-Los pequeños Slytherin estarán felices de ser participes – se reía Alecto tontamente

-Tú y tu hermana vayan por ellos -Ordeno Bellatrix Lestrange, viendo como los Carrow desaparecían por uno de los pasillos – Mientras tanto nosotros dejaremos un par de marcas en este miserable castillo, quizás la biblioteca o...será mejor el despacho del viejo –y comenzó a reír

La castaña casi se sintió desfallecer, ahí estaban Ginny y Luna. Sentía los pasos de los mortífagos detrás de ella. Corrió lo más rápido posible mientras sacaba la moneda para enviar un mensaje a sus amigos, pero al darse cuenta que no tendría tiempo se detuvo en seco y se dejo ver lanzando un confundus a cada uno de sus oponentes y al parecer surtió efecto, a excepción del hombre lobo.

-Vaya, creo cayo la primer presa –dijo Fenrir Greyback. Hermione no pudo reaccionar y solo cerró los ojos al ver que se lanzaba hacia ella pero escucho un ruido sordo. Era Remus Lupin quién había detenido el ataque con un hechizo no verbal.

Todo fue muy rápido, los hechizos venían a diestra y siniestra. Bellatrix, Fenrir, Yaxley y Draco contra Remus, Charlie y Tonks. Veía como Draco usaba hechizos defensivos pero sin atacar y la miraba de tanto en tanto desesperado. Ella junto a Charlie aturdían a Fenrir pero era muy hábil y fuerte. Tonks cayo aturdida por Bellatrix y Remus la ataco antes de que terminara de pronunciar el hechizo mortal que lanzo a su prometida.

-Bombarda Máxima –Lanzo Hermione furiosa por el intento de asesinato de Bellatrix a Tonks, su sobrina. Rápidamente el techo cedió y comenzaron a caer escombros dejando a cada bando de lados opuestos, esto les dio tiempo a los aurores para correr y ponerse a salvo.

-Buena idea Hermione –Le dijo Charlie –Esto nos da tiempo de ir por los demás -¡Alastor! –Grito sorprendido, pues a lo lejos lo distinguió con un grupo de chicos: Ron, Neville, Ginny y Luna

-Me los encontré merodeando –Dijo el mago molesto – ¿Y a ustedes que les pasó? –Les pregunto mientras su ojo móvil los escaneaba

-Nos están atacando, hay que avisarle a Kingsley –lo apresuro Remus

-Chicos, será mejor que se oculten, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto –ordeno Moody

-No nos iremos, también ayudaremos –Respondió Ron

-Tercos como siempre, sólo les advierto que si van a ser un problema más que una ayuda, será mejor que se retiren de una vez –Advirtió Alastor Moody

-Claro que no, aunque no parezca podemos ser de gran ayuda –declaro Neville Longbotom muy seguro de sí mismo, o quizás muy seguro por la poción.

-Alecto y Amycus fueron hacia los dormitorios de Slytherin, iban por los nuevos mortífagos ¡Debemos detenerlos! –Alerto Hermione interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Iré por ellos –Sentenció Alastor.

-Iré contigo –intervino Tonks –Ustedes chicos deberían irse a sus dormitorios, Kingsley viene en camino y Remus y Charlie se quedaran aquí, no tardaran mucho en derribar ese muro.

-No nos iremos, también estamos en esto. Los acompañare a la guarida de esas serpientes –Determino Ginny y su hermano y luna se le unieron.

Hermione veía caer las piedras, trataba de divisar las voces y entender sus diálogos pero era imposible. Todo se reducía a simples ruidos sin sentidos.

-Eres una bruja poderosa Hermione –La felicito Charlie –Esos mortífagos la están viendo difícil tratando de derribar ese muro.

-Lástima que sólo es temporal

Después de un rato el muro de piedras se derribo y de ellos emergió Fenryr Greyback de un salto, abalanzándose contra la castaña, esta reacciono rápidamente y con un hechizo protector, el _cave inimicun_, repelió a Fenryr Greyback.

-Quédate junto a Neville y háganse cargo de los demás –ordeno Charlie pero Remus lo auxilio ya que Greyback resultaba muy fuerte aun en su forma humana.

Bellatrix, Yaxley y Draco no tardaron en aparecer entre el hueco que había hecho el hombre lobo y Neville en un arranque de coraje no dudo en enfrentarse a la opresora de sus padres, dejando a Hermione al frente de Draco y Yaxley. Vio la duda en Draco y con un movimiento rápido le lanzo un _desmaius, _así le evitaba la presión de no saber qué hacer. Hasta ese momento todo parecía controlado, Hermione había logrado aturdir al mortífago y Neville había esquivado las maldiciones de Bellatrix. De repente alguien tiro de ella pero logro mantener el equilibrio, era Pansy Parkinson.

-_Everte statum _–Pronunció Ginny haciéndola caer hacia atrás pero la mortífaga aun en el suelo, levanto su varita y le lanzo un _avada kedavra_ que la pelirroja esquivo por poco. La castaña al ver esta acción y sin detenerse a pensar la jalo de los cabellos y le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara dejándola inconsciente.

-Nunca te atrevas a intentar herir a mis amigos –lanzo furiosa ante la chica que yacía inconsciente en el piso

-¡Vaya Hermione! Más efectivo que un _desmaius_ –se detuvo a contemplar a su atacante –y doloroso –rió, pero de pronto se detuvo en seco al ver como Remus era lanzado al aire y su hermano siendo vencido por Greyback quién estaba encima de él, lastimando con sus uñas el rostro y cuello del chico y estaba a punto de morderlo.

-¡No! –Grito – ¡Déjalo en paz! _Petrificus totalus_ –pero no hizo efecto el hechizo de la pelirroja.

-Hagámoslo juntas Ginny –sugirió la castaña, y ambas pronunciaron el hechizo deteniendo al hombre lobo que se aproximaba a ellas.

Arnold Yaxley se había reincorporado pero Kingsley había aparecido deteniéndolo. De pronto Hermione escucho la maldición mortal de labios de Bellatrix y Neville logro esquivarla pero al hacerlo la desvió hacía Hermione quien era la que quedaba de camino, pero no se percato de ello, sólo sintió que era empujada y cayó junto con su alguien al suelo. Era Draco Malfoy, quien había recuperado el conocimiento y la había salvado. Observo la mirada sorprendida de Bella y sus amigos.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Acaso eres un traidor? Esa sangre inmunda merece morir –grito fuera de si la tía de Draco –_Sectusempra_ –Dirigió una vez más a la castaña

-_Protego horribilis_ –defendió Draco

Hermione estaba pálida, no lo podía creer, Draco se había descubierto por defenderla. Al parecer la suerte se estaba terminando. Kingsley había detenido por fin a Arnold Yaxley y Neville seguía atacando a la mortífaga pero esta lo esquivo y fue tras ellos dos. Draco la tomo fuertemente de la mano y corrieron esquivando las maldiciones que la tía de Draco iba lanzando. Se detuvieron topándose con algo mucho peor. Alecto, Amycus, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle peleando contra Tonks, Moody, Luna y Ron.

-_impedimenta_ –lanzo el rubio contra Alecto, quien estaba a punto de vencer a luna –_petrificus totalus_ –sentencio para terminar de detenerlo

-¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí? –pregunto Ron, quien ya había dejado inconsciente a Crabbe y destruido la varita de Goyle provocando su huida.

-Después les explicare, pero Draco no es nuestro enemigo –menciono la castaña a su amigo

-¿Qué no es nuestro enemigo? -la increpo airoso –Escuche que fue él quien dejo entrar a los mortifagos

-_Desmaius_ –dirigió el rubio a Zabini dejando que Tonks venciera a Nott.

Todo parecía a favor, Alastor Moody había desarmado a Amycus y Bellatrix no había aparecido, a Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al imaginar que se había dirigido a la torre de astronomía. De pronto apareció Snape y los aurores se sintieron aliviados hasta que el los petrifico y desarmo a los alumnos de Griffyndor.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí Draco? Sígueme –el rubio lo siguió pero Ron y los demás no alcanzaron a reaccionar al ver la actitud del profesor Snape y percatarse que no estaba de su lado. Hermione sin embargo los dejo irse sin intentar algo más, ya que era la única que sabía la verdad.

-Malditos traidores –y se dirigió furibundo a la castaña -¿Cómo podías confiar en él? Esquivar unos hechizos no lo hace de nuestro bando

-El salvo a Hermione de la maldición imperdonable –interrumpio Ginny que acababa de llegar a la escena –Hermione perdí a Bellatrix de vista, debe haber huido. Vine acá para ayudar.

-No te preocupes Ginny, creo saber donde esta, iré tras ella y mientras quédate junto a Luna y Ron para despetrificar y auxiliar a Tonks y _ojo loco_.

-¡No! Iré contigo, no te dejare sola –y ambos echaron a correr, el pelirrojo siguiendo los pasos de la castaña.

Ambos corrían de prisa pero aun faltaba mucho para llegar a la torre de astronomía ya que se encontraban pisos más abajo. Ya habían recorrido muchos pisos y ambos estaban sin aliento, sólo faltaba un par de pisos más pero el pelirrojo detuvo el camino de la castaña tomándola por el hombro.

-Hermione espera –susurro el chico pálido –Alguien ha muerto

-¿qué dices? –y el chico sólo se limito a señalar la ventana y Hermione pudo observar la marca tenebrosa erigida tenebrosamente en el cielo.

-No, no –y echo a correr de nuevo mientras miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente ¿Acaso el director ya había llegado? ¿O podría ser alguien más del colegio? Sabía que el destino del director ya estaba trazado pero aun así no se hacía a la idea, no quería que muriera, y el pensar que alguien más había sido asesinado la llenaba de una opresión incontrolable y pensó en su rubio y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar. Todo era demasiado para ella, el tener que guardar secretos, el ser incapaz de hacer algo más por Dumbledore, el no tener la sabiduría necesaria para saber cómo actuar y el temer que alguna de las personas que amaba estuviera en peligro.

Al llegar la escena era extraña, Dumbledore estaba sólo y Lestrange tenía inmovilizado a Draco quien parecía querer zafarse de cuerdas invisibles. Esté al ver a la chica se puso pálido.

-Váyanse de aquí –les grito el rubio y Bellatrix comenzó a reír.

-No querido sobrino, mejor que observen la escena –y de un movimiento hizo volar la varita de los chicos –No se atrevan a dar un paso si no quieren que cambie de opinión y los destruya con un movimiento de mi varita.

-Profesor, deténgala –pidió Ron

El profesor Snape levanto su varita pero no la dirigió a Bellatrix sino al director quién estaba desencajado, débil e incapaz de mantenerse en pie, sosteniéndose apenas con la escoba que llevaba en las manos.

-Por favor Snape, que no les hagan daño…por favor ayúdame, acaba con esto -suplicaba

-Avada kedavra –fue lo único que se escucho salir de los labios del profesor y un rayo de luz verde impacto el cuerpo del director haciéndolo caer.

-No- grito el pelirrojo sin control cayendo de rodillas mientras Hermione lloraba en silencio. De pronto apareció Harry quien se encontraba debajo de la capa invisible y quien había sido petrificado por el director pero al morir el hechizo dejo de surtir efecto.

-Maldito traidor –y se abalanzo sobre Snape pero este lo hizo volar con un hechizo silencioso y con otro petrifico a Ron al ver que también se abalanzaba contra él.

-No entiendes nada Potter –lo miro con desprecio –Tú nunca podrás contra mi –y volvió a hacerlo caer al ver que se reincorporaba y antes de que intentara levantarse salió corriendo, Harry fue tras él pero en cada tanto el profesor lo esquivaba hasta que salió del castillo y se perdió en la oscuridad.

-Adiós, nuestra misión ha acabado –dijo la mortífaga mientras llevaba tras de sí a Draco–la castaña quiso detenerla pero no logro recuperar su varita a tiempo pues alguien la había detenido rodeando su cuello con un brazo.

-Tú vendrás conmigo –fue lo único que escucho decir a Pansy Parkinson quien la inmovilizo con cuerdas invisibles.

Ambas mujeres caminaron con sus rehenes y amenazaron con matarlos si no se apartaban de su camino o hacían cualquier movimiento en falso. Necesitaban salir del castillo pues dentro de el era imposible aparecerse.

Con impotencia vieron como su amiga, Hermione Granger desaparecía a lo lejos. La suerte se había terminado.


	36. Día negro

**Saludos a todos, se que en este capítulo me van a odiar, no me queda más que decir que aquí no acaba todo y empieza lo interesante de este fic. Procurare no alargarlo más de la cuenta pero aun quedan varios capítulos pendientes. Saludos **

Draco estaba encerrado en su habitación, rodeado de hechizos protectores. Hermione había sido encerrada en el sótano, sabía que era cuestión de horas o minutos para que se avecinara lo peor.

Bellatrix fue junto con Snape a informar a Voldemort los resultados de su misión. Ordeno que nadie tocara a Hermione, que ella se encargaría personalmente. Ya había pasado una hora y el rubio se sentía estúpido e indefenso, se encontraba sin varita y sin ninguna opción para poder salir. Necesitaba Salvar a Hermione, por su culpa ella estaba en esa situación y si algo le pasaba nunca se lo perdonaría.

Gritos, de repente escucho gritos y la risa escandalosa de su tía, Ella había regresado y estaba torturando a Hermione. El rubio comenzó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas intentando derribar la puerta pero era imposible, tiro muebles objetos, pateo y grito esperando ser escuchado, rogó implorando que pararan, que la dejaran en paz pero la tortura seguía. Se odio y se maldijo una y mil veces. Si hubiese sabido que todo eso terminaría así nunca se hubiese acercado a ella, nunca habría ideado ese tonto plan para enamorarla. Ella no tenía porque sufrir, ella estaría a salvo en este momento llorando en la tumba del director, no llorando por su propia muerte ¡Muerte! Y esa palabra nublo la mente de Draco. Ella no podía morir, si ella moría no le quedarían fuerzas para seguir. Siguió golpeando las puerta con todo lo que había a su alcance. Su mano sangraba pero no lo sentía o no le importaba y abatido y golpeando lloraba, lloraba la desgracia que él había causado.

Pronto los gritos cesaron. Todo era silencio ¿qué había sucedido? Su corazón estaba acelerado y rogaba porque ella estuviera bien, si algo le sucedía el mismo se encargaría de retorcerle el cuello a su tía y a Pansy Parkinson. No quería pensar en la palabra muerte pero era inevitable. Lloro y se odio. De pronto la puerta cedió.

-Sal y no intentes nada, te aseguro que querrás ver esto –y una carcajada escapo de los labios de Bellatrix.

...

Mientras tanto, en el castillo todo era alboroto, y consternación. Se escuchaban llantos y lamentos en el gran comedor ya que todos los alumnos habían sido convocados ahí. La profesora Minerva Mcgonagal se encargo de informar la situación del director sin dar mas detalle pero los rumores se habían propagado y aunque no sabían exactamente como sucedió, se enteraron de que alguien había dejado entrar mortífagos al castillo.

Harry se hallaba fuera del gran comedor. No quería estar rodeado de todo el colegio, el no necesitaba más información. Su corazón estaba oprimido y su mente confusa. Todo fue tan rápido e inesperado, el director se había ido y no sabía que sucedería con Hermione. Quiso odiar al Slytherin pero sabía que no era su culpa, que su destino era pertenecer al bando de Voldemort así como el de él era enfrentarse a Voldemort. Antes de nacer ya estaban marcados por su propia sangre.

-Harry –le hablo Ginny quedamente –No podemos quedarnos aquí, deberías descansar, Remus y Shacklebolt están buscando pistas para saber en donde podría estar Hermione –el chico reacciono al escuchar el nombre de su amiga.

-A veces sin esperarlo puedo sentir a Voldemort, aun puedo ver lo que él ve y lo que siente. No lo puedo controlar y odio que me pase pero en este momento quisiera ver algo y no puedo –la pelirroja lo miro sorprendida.

-Quizás si te concentras un poco más –sugirió Ron

-¡Harry! Dijiste que ya habías bloqueado esa conexión. Podría ser peligroso qué el aun pueda entrar en tus pensamientos –le reprocho Ginny

-Si Voldemort entrara en mi mente lo sabría, pero él no se ha dado cuenta de esta conexión –golpeo con un puño la pared –Quisiera poder controlar esto, y obtener alguna pista que me lleve a Hermione, pero estoy aquí lamentandome sin poder hacer nada –Metió las manos en los bolsillos y sintió la moneda, la saco jugando con ella entre los dedos hasta que vio la inscripción –Ya se donde están ¡Hermione nos dejo una pista!

Sin detenerse a dar explicaciones a sus amigos, corrió hacia las cocinas. Tenía que encontrar a Dobby, la mansión debía estar protegida pero el elfo no tendría ningún problema para poder aparecerse allí. Llego y vio el alboroto en el comedor, muchos elfos se golpeaban y él les ordenaba detenerse asombrado de que hicieran caso, otros lloraban o caminaban de un lado a otro. Se detuvo preguntando a uno de ellos donde estaba Dobby y lo hallo en un rincón.

-Dobby –le grito el chico acercándose

-Gran Harry Potter ¡Esta muerto! ¡Lo han matado! –exclamaba el elfo

-Lo sé Dobby pero no podemos hacer nada –le explico el chico sintiendo un dolor en el pecho –Necesito que me ayudes Dobby, quiero que me acompañes a una misión ¿Crees poder hacerlo y seguir mis ordenes?

-Harry Potter sabe que puede contar con Dobby ¡Dobby es el servidor de Harry Potter! –Exclamo el elfo con los ojos brillosos.

-Acompáñame entonces, salgamos de aquí –Una vez fuera del murmullo de las cocinas Harry le dio todos los detalles. El elfo accedió a aparecerse en la mansión Malfoy –Pero no debemos aparecernos así como así o podría ser peligroso. Tengo la capa invisible, nos la colocaremos y procura no aparecerte a media salon.

Se aparecieron en el desván, no se escuchaba el sonido de alguna persona cerca. Harry acomodo la capa que dejaba ver sus pies y le pidió al elfo que se mantuviera pegado a él para no dejarse ver. Conforme se acercaban comenzaban a escuchar gritos del piso inferior. Seguían bajando y pudo distinguir la voz de Draco y la risa de su Bellatrix. Se encontraba al pie de las escaleras y lo que vio fue aterrador, quiso salir corriendo y lanzar maldiciones pero sintió la mano de Dobby sosteniendo su brazo, quizá el elfo presintió lo que quería hacer el chico. El tacto del elfo lo hizo contenerse y bajo con la mayor calma posible, aunque le era difícil contenerse.

-¡Maldita! –gritaba Draco descontrolado y malherido mientras era observado por sus compañeros de casa.

-Debes agradecérselo a Pansy, ella no es una traidora como tú –la aludida rio –Se ha deshecho de la sangre inmunda.

El cuerpo de Hermione yacía a mitad del salón. Su cabello estaba desordenado y parecía dormida pero se veía pálida y rígida. Harry al verla allí lo supo. Su amiga estaba muerta.

-_crucio_ –grito la mortífaga hacía Draco –Podría hacer esto toda la vida tal como lo hice con tu padre. Tenía demasiado control como para ser dominado por un imperius y tuve que torturarlo hasta que termino loco.

-Tú, tu eres la culpable de que mi padre no reaccione –grito el chico tratando de reincorporarse –y tú permitiste que mataran a mi madre, tu hermana.

-Querido sobrino –hablo maliciosa -¿Cómo crees que yo iba a permitir que mataran a tu madre… cuándo yo misma podía hacerlo? –Al decir esto el rubio la miro estupefacto -Los traidores no merecen piedad y tu madre resulto ser una ingrata _¡crucio!_ –lanzo una vez más contra su sobrino, hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente –Zabini acércate –le ordeno al chico quien observaba la escena junto a los demás Slytherin.

-Si señora Lestrange

-Sé que eres un buen amigo de mi sobrino, y sólo por eso te daré el honor. Ya sabes que hacer.

Harry se pregunto que era lo que Blaise Zabini debía hacer según las ordenes de Bellatrix, decidió que una vez que estuviera cerca de Hermione se encargaría de detener a todos los que se encontraban ahí, mientras tanto no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto. Imagino que Blaise seguiría con las torturas y si hubiese sabido lo que se avecinaba no habría dudado en intervenir antes. Pero no estaba listo para lo que estaba a punto de presenciar.

Blaise Zabini palideció. Había practicado ese hechizo pero en ese momento dudo, más no tenía otra opción. Su amigo se reincorporo y lo miro fijamente.

-Hazlo Blaise, prefiero que seas tú y nadie más.

-_Avada kedavra_ –lanzo el moreno mientras una luz azul impactaba el cuerpo de su amigo -Blaise Zabini no mostro sentimiento alguno al lanzar la maldición imperdonable contra Draco.

-Muy bien Blaise, eso confirma tu lealtad y tus agallas –lo halago Bellatrix en tono alegre –Ahora deshazte del cuerpo, ese traidor no merece ser enterrado junto a la familia Black.

-Como ordene –El moreno tomo el cuerpo de quien fue su amigo y desapareció.

-_Sectusempra_ –grito alguien impactando a Bellatrix quien cayó al suelo sin poder ver más que una mano empuñando una varita que desaparecía junto al cuerpo de Hermione Granger.

Harry se apareció afuera de la madriguera llevando en brazos el cuerpo de la castaña.

-Dobby –Regresa al castillo y por favor, no digas nada de esto, yo se los diré personalmente

-Si amo Harry Potter –y desapareció

No diviso a nadie y supuso que todos se encontraban en el castillo esperando el entierro del director. Camino hacía la habitación de Ron, que el también compartía en vacaciones y deposito con suavidad el cuerpo de su amiga. Quito el cabello de su cara y acomodo sus manos. La arropo como si sólo estuviera dormida y lloró. Derramo las lagrimas que había contenido por el director y que ahora se juntaban por el deceso de su mejor amiga.

-No merecías esto Hermione, tú deberías estar a mi lado, animándome, llorando junto a mi la muerte de Dumbledore. Tú deberías estar viva pero te fuiste junto con él y me han dejado sólo. Es mi culpa que hayas muerto, por ser parte de una guerra que no te pertenecía. Draco y tú deberían estar peleando o deberían ser felices sin tener que ser maldecidos por amarse. Es mi culpa –Lloraba y se lamentaba.

Abandono la habitación mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas. Se apareció a las afueras del castillo y observo a la gente entrando. Probablemente ya estaban enterados de la muerte del director e iban a darle el adiós. Se coloco la capa invisible, no deseaba ser visto y sabía que en cuanto Ginny o Ron lo vieran llegar le preguntarían por su amiga y el en ese momento no se sentía capaz de darles las noticias.

Observo todo a lo lejos, no quería ser parte de todo eso, aun no podía decirle adiós al director, simplemente no podía aceptarlo o más bien no quería. Todo era tan confuso, parte de un sueño, deseaba que todo fuera un sueño. De un momento a otro le habían sido arrebatadas dos personas importantes. Aquel era un día negro.

Escucho el canto de Fawkes y sintió algo indescriptible, un pésame sincero. El canto era tan lastimero y tan dulce a la vez, como si dijera "Estarás bien", y se sentó en el pasto sintiéndose vació. Espero hasta que la multitud comenzó a retirarse, muchos aun llorando, otros con miradas tristes, con silencios sepulcrales y se dio cuenta de que era el momento de hacerse presente.

Camino dudoso, sin saber a donde dirigirse primero. En automático sus pasos lo llevaron a la enfermería. Bill estaba malherido y lo más probable es que la señora Weasley y sus amigos estuvieran ahí. Entro y se encontró con el señor y la señora Weasley. Tonks también se encontraba ahí junto a Remus. Se quito la capa invisible asustando a Madame Pomfrey quien iba saliendo de su oficina con unas pociones.

-¡Válgame! Que buen susto me has dado –exclamo la enfermera

-¡Harry! ¿Dónde has estado? Estábamos preocupados por ti –interrumpió la señora Weasley al percatarse de su presencia.

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparlos –la miro sin saber que más decir ¿Dónde están Ron y Ginny?

-Arriba, Fred y George les están ayudando a ordenar sus cosas, todos los alumnos regresaran a sus casas –respondió el señor Weasley.

-Harry ¿Estas bien? Deberías tomar alguna poción y descansar –le aconsejo la señora Weasley –Te ves muy pálido, deberías desayunar algo.

-Estoy bien, gracias señora Weasley. Necesito anunciarles algo pero prefiero que sea cuando Ron y Ginny estén presentes, no creo ser capaz de repetirles esta noticia –explico el chico cabizbajo, sin atreverse a mirar a nadie.

Un silencio sepulcral rodeo la enfermería, a excepción de Madame Pomfrey quien daba indicaciones a Fleur de como aplicar los ungüentos. Poco después entraron los gemelos Weasley junto a Ginny y Ron.

-Todo listo, si Ron fuese ordenado habríamos terminado antes –se burlo Fred.

-Harry ¿Dónde estabas? Les informamos acerca de la pista de Hermione en las monedas, Kingsley y ojo loco fueron a la mansión Malfoy, los hechizos protectores eran muy fuertes pero de repente cedieron y al entrar no había nadie. Después del entierro fueron de nuevo para allá a buscar más pistas. ¿Conseguiste alguna otra información que nos lleve a Hermione? –Pregunto Ron desesperado –pero Harry no respondió de inmediato.

-Hijo ¿Sucede algo? Tomate tu tiempo, quizás deberías descansar – le hablo la señora Weasley dulcemente.

-Hermione … -los miro sin mucho valor –Ella esta muerta.

-Todos lo miraron tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de decir. Ron se dejo caer de rodillas ocultando su rostro y Ginny comenzó a llorar mientras su madre corría a abrazarla llorando junto a ella.

-Harry ¿Estas seguro? Puede tratarse de un truco, alguna mentira para lastimarte –sugirio Tonks

-No es ningún truco, yo la vi. Pude rescatar su cuerpo, ahora reposa en la madriguera.

-Todo es culpa de ese maldito de Draco ¡El la llevo a la muerte! Por su culpa la han asesinado –grito Ron fuera de si.

-Él también fue asesinado por ser un traidor a la sangre –Aclaro Harry.

- ¿Draco muerto? ¿a qué te refieres con traidor a la sangre? –quiso saber Remus.

-Draco y Hermione estaba enamorados. Ellos eran novios, por eso la salvo de la maldición asesina y quedo en evidencia frente a Lestrange al salvarle la vida, por eso se llevo de esa forma a Draco y si Pansy no hubiese capturado a Hermione ella estaría viva –Le informo Ginny entre sollozos.

-Esos niños no merecían esto, Draco aún antes de nacer estaba marcado a una guerra que no era la suya y Hermione se enamoro de la persona equivocada –dijo Tonks afligida.

-¿Entonces nadie tiene derecho a amarse? Todos los que me rodean están marcados por mi culpa. La muerte de Hermione es mi culpa, no de Draco –Espeto Harry.

-No digas eso, aquí el único culpable es Voldemort, si no fueras tú tendría que ser otro quien hiciera frente y cualquiera que pertenezca al mundo mágico corre la misma suerte de ser asesinado. No te culpes por algo que no depende de ti –dicho esto la señora Weasley lo abrazo mientras Harry lloraba sin contenerse.

Todos se trasladaron a la madriguera. Colocaron a Bill en una habitación en donde Fleur se ofreció a hacerse cargo de él, dejando que la señora Weasley acompañara a Harry y a los demás para hacerse cargo de Hermione.

Todos la observaron tan apacible pero sin vida, su cuerpo había perdido color y la señora Weasley había anunciado que se encargaría de alistarla para hacer una pequeña ceremonia antes de decidir como dar la noticia a sus padres. Ginny le dio su vestido favorito a su madre para que se lo colocara a su amiga. Ron se encerró en el cuarto de sus hermanos, ya que su habitación estaba ocupada y Harry se quedo en el jardín esperando la llegada de Ojo loco y Kingsley esperando noticias de que al menos habían atrapado a Bellatrix.

El señor Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George, Remus y Tonks esperaban en la sala silenciosos hasta que Ojo loco Moody irrumpió haciéndolos salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Hermione? -El señor Weasley lo llevo a la habitación y Harry los siguió.

-Hola Molly –saludo sin esperar respuesta –Es lamentable la muerte de esta chica, esos canallas deben haberla asesinado sin darle tiempo a defenderse –Se inclinó a tomar su pulso y verificar su semblante.

-Observaste alguna herida Molly?

-No, me encargue de cambiarla y no observe nada extraño.

-Entonces lo mas probable es que la hayan asesinado con una maldición asesina, aunque no dudo que la hayan torturado antes. Esa gente no es tan benevolente pero se me hace extraño que la hayan matado así sin más. Harry –Esta vez dirigiéndose al chico a sus espaldas -¿Estas seguro que no viste algo más?

-No, cuando llegué le estaban mostrando su cuerpo a Draco, como una manera de torturarlo y de causarle culpa antes de acabar con él.

-Es extraño. Creí que aprovecharían la oportunidad de tener a Hermione como rehén, ya que sabían que ustedes eran inseparables. Imagine que usarían alguna especie de chantaje o algo así, ya que no eres del tipo que abandona a sus amigos.

-Bellatrix es una persona sin escrúpulos, no dudo en que me haría creer que seguía viva, pero no contaba con que yo estaría ahí.

El auror siguió inspeccionando los dedos y pies de la chica, seguía intentando escuchar su corazón o sentir algún pulso pero todo parecía inútil. Después entreabrió un poco los labios de la chica y observo un largo rato para después acercar su nariz tratando de oler algún veneno.

-_Filtro de los muertos _–susurro el auror –Si es lo que yo creo ella debe estar viva

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dice eso? –Pregunto Harry desesperado

-El filtro de los muertos es una poción que hace pasar por muerto a cualquiera que la ingiera. He visto mucha de estas cosas a lo largo de mis años de auror, muchos la utilizan para escapar de la justicia pero estamos preparados para este tipo de cosas. A Ella le dieron a tomar un filtro de muertos, de eso estoy seguro.

-¿Hay algún antídoto? –pregunto Harry temeroso pues recordaba haber leído del filtro de los muertos alguna vez pero no recordaba algún antídoto.

-Claro que lo hay ya que no esta muerta, los efectos se pasan solos pero suele tardar días, incluso semanas y se ha sabido de personas que han durado meses dormidos. Suerte que ese traidor nos dejo una reserva de pociones –dijo el auror refiriéndose a Snape –Iré por la pócima, no tardare.

Harry no salió de la habitación, no quería dar la noticia hasta no ver a su amiga despierta. No quería entusiasmarse para después descubrir que todo era una ilusión. Ojo loco solo anunció que volvería mas tarde y la señora Weasley se dirigió con Ginny a la cocina para preparar la comida sin decir nada de lo que acababa de decir Ojo Loco, ya que al igual que Harry, no quería esperanzarse hasta no ver a la castaña de pie. Nadie pregunto nada pero se dieron cuenta de que algo pasaba. Media hora después ojo loco regreso y fue directo a la habitación en donde Harry aun esperaba.

-Con esta poción el efecto del filtro de los muertos debe comenzar a revertirse –le comentó a Harry mientras abría la boca de la chica introduciendo el contenido de la botella –Ahora debemos esperar a que su cuerpo empiece a recobrar vida, el proceso puede tardar un poco pero las evidencias se harán notables.

Minutos después Harry se acercó a su amiga y toco su frente notando que ya no estaba fría y que su cuerpo iba recuperando color pero aun no podía escuchar su corazón. Diez minutos después, que para Harry fueron horas, noto que los labios de su amiga ya no estaban morados y pudo sentir su respiración. Sin evitarlo salió corriendo de la habitación y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Ron.

-¡Esta viva! ¡Esta viva! - Exclamo lleno de emoción

-No me jodas –Expreso Ron dudoso.

-Le dieron una poción para hacerla pasar por muerta, ven a verla.

Ron se acercó pausadamente sintiendo como su corazón se quería salir de su pecho lleno de esperanza y la vio, seguía dormida pero su semblante era diferente. Su cuerpo ya no estaba rígido y pudo sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo y su respiración pausada.

-¡Esta viva! –grito mientras saltaba de alegría y daba la noticia a todos -¡Vive! ¡Ella vive!

La alegría se dejo sentir en todo el lugar. La señora Weasley se apresuró a terminar la comida y a colocar un lugar extra en la mesa.

-No tardara en despertar –observo Ojo loco –ya su cuerpo muestra evidencia de sus signos vitales

-Señora Weasley, será mejor que todos se adelanten y coman, se que están cansados y hambrientos, yo me quedaré a esperar a que Hermione despierte –anuncio Harry

-Yo me quedare contigo –le siguió Ron –ustedes coman, nosotros lo haremos cuando despierte Hermione.

Cuando la ultima persona abandono la habitación, cerro de un sonoro portazo.

-Cerré muy fuerte –grito George del otro lado –Es para ver si la bella durmiente despierta con el escandalo ¡Nos avisan!

Y en efecto, Hermione comenzó a moverse, y abrió los ojos poco a poco. Le costó trabajo enfocar lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, su cuerpo pesaba como si alguien le hubiese caído encima. Pronto se dio cuenta de que esas siluetas pertenecían a Harry y Ron.

-¡Chicos! Me alegra verlos ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? –pregunto mientras se incorporaba.

-Hermione ¿Cómo te sientes? –inquirió Ron.

-Estoy bien, aunque siento el cuerpo un poco pesado, debe ser esa poción que Pansy me obligo a tomar, no tengo idea de lo que era pero no recuerdo nada después de ahí ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? ¿Ustedes me rescataron?

-Fue Harry –le contesto el pelirrojo –él te encontró y te trajo de vuelta

-Harry ¿Sabes que paso con Draco? Al llegar a la mansión Malfoy nos encerraron en lugares diferentes ¿El también escapo?

-Hermione, deberías descansar o comer algo para recuperarte –la esquivo el pelinegro.

-¿Qué sucede Harry? ¿Draco no escapo?

-No Hermione, no escapo

-Es el sobrino de Bellatrix, no creo que ella le haga daño –se esperanzo la castaña –El hallará la manera de salir ileso.

-Hermione –El chico sabía que sería difícil pero su amiga merecía saber la verdad

-Bellatrix fue quien asesino a la mamá de Draco …

-¡Por Merlin! ¿Sabes que paso con Draco? –se quedo en silencio esperando la respuesta pero su amigo no dijo nada –Tú sabes cómo esta Draco, sé que lo sabes ¡Dime! –grito y lloro sintiendo que lo que iba a escuchar le partiría el corazón.

-El esta muerto...


	37. Vestida de olvido

Perdonen la demora, como hoy 3 de agosto es mi cumpleaños, este es mi regalo para ustedes. Lo dividí en dos porque el final de este capítulo esta inconcluso y quería tenerlo listo para hoy (antes de irme a festejar). Acepto comentarios de regalo y en recompensa por la espera les tendré el siguiente capítulo para antes del próximo viernes. No puedo actualizar muy seguido por falta de tiempo así que disculpen.

**...**

"La vida sería imposible si todo se recordase.  
El secreto está en saber elegir lo que debe olvidarse."  
**Roger Martin du Gard**

-Por ahora no podemos hacer nada más por ella –se lamento Ginny.

-¿Cómo podemos estar tranquilos mientras ella esta así? –La rebatió Ron –. No reacciona, no nos hace caso, es como si estuviera en otro mundo, odio verla como si fuera un muerto en vida – Reclamo frustrado.

-Por ahora no tiene caso perturbarla, el medimago dijo que aún está en shock y que el cuadro depresivo no es severo –el moreno miro a los dos hermanos –. Hasta Ojo Loco dijo que era normal su reacción y que debemos mostrarnos tranquilos ante ella para transmitirle calma y seguridad –hizo una pausa –. También me duele verla así pero por ahora no podemos hacer más

-Ella siempre ha sido fuerte, es normal que este triste pero no pensé que le afectaría de esta forma –se quejo el pelirrojo.

-Fue demasiado para ella Ron –Hablo Ginny –.El medimago dijo que es una reacción que aunque parezca poco común es de lo más normal ante un impacto de este tipo, recuerda que incluso dijo que es algo que se ha repetido con frecuencia en estos últimos días en donde se están repitiendo los mismos hechos violentos que hace años atrás –declaro –. Sólo el cariño y la paciencia ayudaran, hasta que ella decida salir de su encierro. Hermione es muy fuerte pero se enfrento a una situación muy dolorosa. Al igual que ustedes vio morir a Dumbledore, fue capturada y no sabemos hasta qué punto fue torturada para después ser víctima del filtro de muertos y despertar para enterarse de la muerte de Draco. El dolor y la culpa se han apoderado de ella y hay que darle tiempo a que se recupere y asimile esta nueva situación–Aconsejo la menor de los Weasley.

-Pero ella no tiene la culpa –increpo Ron

-Lo sabemos pero ella no lo acepta, aun cuando le demos las mejores razones en su defensa seguirá culpándose por la muerte de Draco, ella ha decidido cargar con la culpa y … -las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de la pelirroja –. Tampoco soporto verla así, pero aunque nos duela es ella quien ha decidido estar así y será ella quien decida salir cuando este lista.

-Lo sé, pero es difícil aceptarlo –se lamento Ron -. Harry ¿Aún sigues con la idea de crear una tumba falsa para Hermione? ¿Crees que sea lo mejor? –dudo el pelirrojo

-Correcto o no es lo mejor. Así no unen esfuerzos por localizar a Hermione, ahora lo que debemos hacer es mantenerla oculta.

-No creo que ella esté de acuerdo Harry, estoy segura que una vez que salga de este trance querrá salir a luchar –Opino Ginny.

-Ya veremos cómo hacer para persuadirla, por ahora es mejor distraer la atención de Hermione, si ellos creen que nos tragamos el cuento de que estaba muerta y la enterramos no se esforzaran en localizarla y esta vez matarla de verdad. Después de lo sucedido con Draco ellos quieren verla muerta y eso es lo que les haremos creer.

-No lo sé Harry, no lo sé –suspiro la pelirroja

Cuando llego la hora de la comida Ron se ofreció a subir algo al cuarto de la castaña e intentar que comiera un poco. Al llegar la vio sentada en la mecedora que habían colocado en la habitación para su descanso ya que ella se negaba a salir del cuarto. Miraba por la ventana mientras se mecía lentamente.

-Hermione traje la comida ¡Te va a encantar! –Sonrió el pelirrojo –. Si no quieres tomar el plato yo mismo te daré de comer –y procedió a tomar la cuchara pero la chica no hizo el menor esfuerzo en probar bocado –. Bueno, dejare la bandeja aquí por si te da hambre –la coloco en una mesita y se sentó en la cama para observarla.

La castaña seguía meciéndose con la mirada perdida en el paisaje frente a ella. El pelirrojo se acerco a ella para contemplarla más de cerca.

-Hermione vas a estar bien, eres fuerte, intenta salir de esto.

-¿Por qué no me mataron a mi? –El pelirrojo la miro sorprendido ya que su amiga tenía días sin hablar –. No tengo fuerzas, lo intento pero por ahora no tengo fuerzas –Las lagrimas de su amiga caían descontroladas –. Intento no pensar, intento llevar una vida normal pero no tengo la energía suficiente para salir de aquí ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! –Comenzó a exclamar desesperada –. No pueden estar muertos ¡No! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Merlín! Necesito a Draco, lo necesito, no puede todo acabar así. Es mi culpa, por mi culpa están muertos…¡Oh Dumbledore! No pude hacer nada… Draco–Lloraba exasperada mientras el chico impotente la abrazaba.

La chica se libero del abrazo de Ron para abrazarse a sí misma ocultando su rostro sobre las rodillas, los sollozos fueron disminuyendo pero los lagrimas seguían cayendo silenciosas mientras su mirada se volvía a tornar inmersa en otro mundo. Su aspecto era lamentable y Ron no sabía cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de soportar ver a su amiga en ese estado.

-Draco está muerto ¡Acéptalo de una vez! –expreso sin poder contenerse.

-Yo lo mate ¡Es mi culpa! –se culpo la chica ante la mención de la muerte de Draco –. Esto no puede estar sucediendo ¡Draco regresa! Draco por favor ¡Dumbledore no pude hacer nada! Es mi culpa, es mi culpa –gritaba sin control.

Harry y Ginny corrieron a la habitación al escuchar los llantos desesperados de Hermione y se quedaron petrificados al verla en ese estado. Cuando se entero de la muerte de Draco también había tenido una crisis nerviosa similar, gritando suplicas y lamentos por Draco y Dumbledore que ellos no comprendían; los chicos no sospechaban nada acerca de la información que ella poseía. Como les resulto imposible controlarla tuvieron que darle una poción tranquilizadora y cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormida Ginny la hizo beber una poción para dormir sin soñar. La misma que le daban todas las noches para que al menos en sueños, su amiga pudiera descansar.

Los chicos bajaron cabizbajos y la señora Weasley se acerco a ellos condescendiente.

-Denle tiempo, aún se niega a dejar el luto.

-¿Y si nunca lo supera? –Se quejo el pelirrojo.

-Lo hará, recuerden que es una Griffyndor fuerte y valiente pero por ahora necesita desahogar su dolor. Ella sabe que debe continuar pero aun no se siente lista para decirle adiós a ese chico. Déjenla ser, sola regresara al camino en cuanto haya descargado todo el dolor y frustración.

A la mañana siguiente Ron se ofreció en llevarle el desayuno a su amiga y no se sorprendió al verla sentada frente a la ventana. Coloco el cerrojo y la observo con calma. Su rostro estaba apacible pero en su mirada distante podía distinguir esa mezcla de dolor, angustia y desesperación. Hace unos días había tomado una decisión y hasta ese momento, al verla nuevamente así se convenció de que era lo correcto. Había leído e investigado mucho al respecto. El momento había llegado.

-Te ayudare, ya no sufrirás –susurro en su oído –La chica no reacciono ante sus palabras, pero al verle sacar su varita salió del trance.

-No… por favor, no -Busco reincorporarse pero la fuerza del chico era superior.

Harry estaba entrando en la madriguera cuando escucho el grito de Hermione y subió rápidamente hasta llegar a la habitación de la chica. La habitación estaba cerrada y no llevaba la varita consigo. Ginny y los gemelos acudieron también.

-¿Qué sucede Harry? –Interrogo la pelirroja –. Ron debe estar adentro, vino a dejarle el desayuno.

-Alohomora –apunto Fred con su varita pero la puerta no cedió.

-Ron ¿Qué sucede allá adentro? ¡Abre! –Golpeo la puerta pero esta no cedió –. George préstame tu varita –El chico se la extendió –. _Cistem Aperio_ –La puerta comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza hasta que cedió.

Al entrar vieron a Hermione recargada contra la pared. Su mirada parecía confusa y sus pupilas dilatadas la hacían ver como una desequilibrada. Harry corrió hacia su amiga al ver que le era difícil mantenerse en pie. La tomo en brazos y la llevo a la cama.

-Harry ¿Qué sucede? Me siento cansada, no sé qué está pasando -lo miro suplicante –. Ayúdame Harry –pidió somnolienta.

-Descansa Hermione, necesitas relajarte, después te contare todo –La castaña no tardo en quedarse dormida –. Hablemos afuera Ron.

-Creo que estas en problemas Ronald –exclamo George extrañamente serio.

-¿Qué hiciste Ron? –le reclamo Harry

-No soportaba verla así, tenía que ayudarla, tenía que sacarle a Draco de la mente.

-Eres un idiota Ron ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Nunca has practicado hechizos desmemorizantes, el _obliviate_ es muy peligroso si no se sabe usar –Ginny estaba furiosa –No puedo creer que por tu egoísmo arriesgaras a Hermione de esta manera.

-Lo hacía por su bien –se defendió el pelirrojo.

-No, lo hacías por tu bien –lo culpo su hermana –. No soportabas verla así, incapaz de querer superar a Draco. Tú fuiste el que no soportaste más verla en ese estado y preferiste arriesgarla sin importarte las consecuencias cuando bien sabias que tarde o temprano ella saldría de esto por voluntad propia –le grito.

-Ella no tenia voluntad –Le grito a su hermana.

-Te equivocas hermanito, aun en la depresión hay un poco de voluntad para poder permanecer así ¡Ella sólo necesitaba tiempo!

-No me importa lo que digan –Los miro a todos con furia –. Ahora ella estará bien –su rostro estaba rojo –. ¡Draco está muerto! Y será mejor para ella no recordarlo más, así que ninguno de ustedes hará que me arrepienta de lo que acabo de hacer –el chico se dio media vuelta dejando a los demás con las palabras en la boca.

Aquel día las molestias hacía Ron se habían hecho evidentes, Harry y sus hermanos lo ignoraban y la señora Weasley estaba furiosa y reprobó su actitud; también lo acuso con su padre, quien reprendió su forma impulsiva de actuar. La ansiedad se había apoderado de todos y no tenían más remedio que esperar a que despertara la castaña para saber en qué estado la había dejado Ron. En el interior todos temían que hubiera quedado loca como Gilderoy Lockhart, pero fue después de la comida que la castaña se presento.

-Hola –Saludo aún confusa –Creo que necesito ayuda, necesito saber que ha pasado.

La castaña no recordaba el ultimo año en Hogwarts, sus recuerdos llegaban hasta el mes de septiembre, de ahí todo estaba en blanco. Todos estaban aliviados de que no hubiera acabado loca pero la preocupación estaba latente. Harry dudaba en decirle la verdad o en revelarle su relación con Draco. Era poco probable que recuperara sus recuerdos. Ya no había vuelta atrás, después de todo quizás era mejor no devolverle los recuerdos de alguien que no volvería.

-Chicos deben ponerme al día, necesito saber todo lo que ha pasado en este ultimo año –Pidió la castaña

-Los chicos te pondrán al día pero debes tomarte tu tiempo, todo esto es muy reciente querida –opino la señora Weasley.

-Gracias señora Weasley, pero estoy bien y me llena de angustia el sentir que he olvidado algo importante. Han sido muchos meses.

-Yo te pondré al día Hermione –se ofreció el pelirrojo.

-Harry y yo también –intervino Ginny –Andando chicos.

Los chicos salieron al porche y comenzaron el relato de esos nueve meses perdidos en la vida de la castaña.

Los chicos le hicieron creer que todo ese tiempo había estado bajo los efectos del _filtro de muertos_. Con horror la castaña se entero de la traición de snape y la muerte de Dumbledore y aunque la impresión la había alterado un poco, le pidió a sus amigos que prosiguieran. Ninguno menciono que fue Draco quien dejo entrar a los mortífagos al castillo, omitieron todo lo relacionado al rubio, incluso su muerte.

Le contaron que fue atrapada durante el ataque al castillo, que quizás fue torturada y que probablemente por eso, o por algún otro hechizo perdió sus recuerdos, pues no podía ser un efecto del _filtro de muertos_. Harry le describió como ella le aviso por medio de las monedas donde se encontraba y que por eso había podido rescatarla, también le advirtió que todos la creían muerta y que era mejor que se mantuviera oculta.

Durante los días posteriores Hermione se dedico a revisar todos sus apuntes de aquel año escolar y encontró una libreta diferente al resto titulada "Clases especiales de Harry". Al hablar con Harry este le dijo que eran de las clases especiales que tuvo con Dumbledore en donde este le revelo la relación de Voldemort y los horrocruxes.

Ahora que Hermione había perdido la memoria no les sería de mucha ayuda para la búsqueda de los artículos; sin embargo se la paso leyendo todos sus apuntes y las dudas que le surgían las aclaraba con Harry, y cuando alguna no tenía respuesta la añadía a la lista de cosas por descifrar que les ayudarían en la caída del señor oscuro. Harry se sorprendió de lo rápido que la castaña se puso al corriente acerca de los horrocruxes, era como si nunca hubiera perdido la memoria.

Aquella noche, después de tanto pensarlo había tomado una decisión que creyó sería lo mejor para el bienestar de su familia. Harry y Ron le habían mencionado su opinión acerca de crear una tumba falsa, al principió no le pareció la idea y se negó rotundamente pero quizás después de todo era mejor. Ella tenía la intención de convencer a sus padres de irse a vivir a otro país en lo que las cosas se calmaban, y con ella supuestamente muerta, los mortífagos no tendrían intención de ir a molestar a sus padres y en caso de que quisieran hacerlo ella se encargaría de que no los encontraran.

-Chicos, he decidido que lo mejor para el bienestar de mi familia es hacerles creer a los mortífagos que en realidad estoy muerta. Mañana me iré a pasar unos días con ellos, me encargare de convencerlos de mudarse y espero ustedes se encarguen de correr el rumor de mi muerte. Un aviso al Profeta no estaría mal –Recomendó Hermione.

-¡Qué bueno que te hayas decidido Hermione! –se alegro Ron.

Aquella noche Hermione alisto todas sus cosas para ir a pasar unos días en casa de sus padres. Ginny le conto que hicieron una carta falsa en donde ella le avisaba a sus padres que tomaría unos clases extras, y que pronto estaría de vuelta en casa. Lo que llenaba el equipaje eran sus libros y apuntes, quería ponerse al corriente de todo lo que había visto en el curso. Recordó que en el recibidor estaban apilados los periódicos de las últimas semanas y decidió llevarse todos los que le precedían al ataque al castillo para ponerse al día de todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia.

Al acomodar el periódico vio uno en donde se encontraba la foto de su más detestable enemigo, Draco Malfoy

"LA DINASTÍA MALFOY LLEGA A SU FIN"

El periódico no daba detalles de la muerte del chico. No supo porque la altero, tanto como la muerte del director. Creyó que quizás era porque a pesar de ser su enemigo de toda la vida tampoco lo odiaba a tal punto de que su muerte le resultara indiferente, además tenían la misma edad y llevaban el mismo curso.

Aquella noche se acostó a dormir un poco melancólica, sentía una opresión extraña en el pecho. A su mente llego un vago recuerdo de Draco acercándose demasiado a ella para molestarla, como si quisiera besarla. Era el último recuerdo que tenía acerca de Draco, recordaba que sucedió en las primeras semanas del curso y recordó la bofetada que le dio, el chico lo merecía pero en ese instante pensó que quizás debió haber cedido ¿Realmente el la habría besado? No, era imposible. Pensar que no lo volvería a ver le causaba cierta tristeza. Se preguntaba que tanto los habría molestado aquel año y se preguntaba porque en ese momento tenía tanto interés en recordar cualquier detalle relacionado a Draco. Debía ser porque no se esperaba la noticia de su muerte, sus amigos no le habían mencionado nada al respecto, entre tantas cosas que tenían que contarle quizás lo olvidaron.

Aquella noche lloró, algo le dolía, dolía mucho y no sabía que o porque. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, aun gimoteando. Al día siguiente todo pintaba mejor. Se sentía tonta al ser presa de esa extraña melancolía y lo atribuyo a la ausencia de recuerdos. El pensar que vería a sus padres después de tanto tiempo la ponía feliz.


	38. La carta

"**Y es que la mente puede olvidar, pero el corazón jamás"**

Blaise Zabini estaba taciturno, llevaba una edición de _el_ _Profeta_ en donde se podía observar una foto con una tumba que decía Hermione Granger. La vio muerta, pero era difícil aceptar la noticia; era como si hubiese estado sumido en un sueño y de repente hubiera despertado para ver el mundo al revés.

Entró a la casa, la obscuridad era absoluta, pero con un _lumus_ guió su camino hacia el sótano. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado y entro a la habitación donde se podían observar estantes con libros y mesas con pociones diversas y en una esquina cacharros, escobas, capas viejas, una silla rota, y una mesa con más libros y hojas cubiertas de polvo.

A lado de los cacharros había otra puerta que parecía de un armario, pero al abrirla daba una vista diferente. Era una habitación iluminada y bien arreglada. En la esquina, casi al lado de la cama se encontraba una mesa de estudio y allí yacía un joven rubio que estaba absorto en unos apuntes.

Blaise Zabini sin molestarse en saludar se dirigió a la mesa donde Draco escribía y dejo a su lado la edición del _profeta._ Al ver el periódico que su amigo había puesto junto a él, interrumpió su lectura, tomó el ejemplar y procedió a leer la noticia que ya conocía, pero que aún no se hacía pública.

_**Descubren la tumba de Hermione Granger**_

_Fuertes rumores habían anunciado la muerte de Hermione Jane Granger, amiga inseparable de " el niño que vivió".  
La noticia no había sido comprobada, hasta la tarde de ayer que uno de nuestros corresponsales descubrió la tumba en el Valle de Godric, junto a la tumba de Lili Evans y James Potter, padres de Harry Potter._

Draco termino de leer la noticia, no decía gran cosa y solo daba conjeturas sobre la causa de su muerte, quizás un avada kedavra, o alguna maldición. Era inútil porque ni el mismo sabía cómo había sido exactamente. Su mirada se detuvo en la imagen que presentaba el profeta; la tumba decía:

_**Hermione Jane Granger**_

_**1979-1997**_

"_**Vivirá en nosotros más allá de la muerte"**_

Rompió el periódico en mil pedazos; en su rostro ya no había dolor, ya no habían buenos sentimientos, con la muerte de Hermione su corazón había quedado herido, vacío. Ya no quedaba nada de la esperanza por un futuro mejor que alguna vez soñó.

-Blaise, no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Draco? No es seguro que salgas afuera, cualquier podría reconocerte.

-¿Y eso que importa? Yo estoy muerto para todos, mientras no me deje ver no importará –suspiro y se sentó sobre la cama –No puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados Blaise, lo primero que tengo que hacer es ir por mi padre. No sé en qué condiciones esté, pero no creo que sean buenas.

-Aún así no deberías arriesgarte tanto

-Tengo que hacerlo, es lo último que tengo que hacer antes de irme

-¿A dónde irás? ¿Qué harás?

-Por ahora no estoy del todo seguro, pero es mejor que no sepas nada sobre mí. Yo me mantendré en contacto de ser necesario –Hizo una pausa y miro fijamente a su amigo – Cuidarás de él?

-Sabes que sí Draco. En este lugar estará completamente seguro.

-Lo haré esta noche, mientras todos están ocupados en esa maldita reunión -se acercó a su amigo –Cuídate Blaise –su amigo asintió

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione Granger llegó a mediodía a casa de sus padres, quienes la recibieron gustosos. Para ellos, tantos meses sin verla habían sido eternos y no habían parado de mimarla y conversar sobre las últimas novedades.

Por su parte, Hermione de alguna manera se sentía ausente, un sentimiento de tristeza se había apoderado de ella y se daba cuenta que no solo era por tener que alejarse de sus padres, sentía que había algo más pero no lo entendía.

Mientras el señor Granger leía el periódico, madre e hija hacían los preparativos para la comida.

-¿Sabes hija? Te veo diferente, más hermosa que la última vez que te vimos, aunque ahora te noto distinta, en las vacaciones de Navidad estabas tan risueña y no parabas de suspirar, y ahora te ves un poco distinta, tu mirada ya no brilla.

-¿En serio? –Pregunto Hermione perpleja

-Claro, te dije que esos suspiros eran de amor y solo atinabas a ponerte roja -La señora Granger rió –Aún recuerdo como tú papá se puso tan furibundo de que su pequeño retoño estuviera creciendo que armo un drama y… -se detuvo a ver a su hija -¿Por qué tan seria? Parece como si no te agradara el tema.

-No… no es eso mamá, es que he andado tan absorta que dejé de pensar en ello, fue algo sin importancia.

-¿Paso algo desagradable con ese chico?, dijiste que para todos él era un chico malo, pero que en realidad tenía un gran corazón.

-Nada mamá, no paso nada malo. Mies estudios siempre han sido más importantes así que dejé de perder el tiempo –Fue lo que atino a responder, no sabía de qué hablaba su mamá, pero tampoco era una opción decirle que no recordaba nada

-Mejor dejemos el tema porque ahí viene tu papá –Cortó la señora Granger, y siguió arreglando la mesa con su hija.

Aquella noche la castaña estaba confundida, se preguntaba por qué sus amigos no le habían dicho nada acerca de algún romance ¿quién sería aquel chico? Trato de pensar en todos sus compañeros de Hogwarts que alguna vez le hubieran resultado agradables pero nada ¿Sería acaso Victor Krum? Pero pensar en él no le provocaba mariposas en el estómago, además ellos habían dejado clara su situación, ella lo veía como amigo y hasta ahí quedo su relación con Krum.

Desempaco sus cosas y saco su pequeña caja de madera, siempre la llevaba consigo, ya sea al colegio o para vacaciones en casa de sus padres. Ese pequeño baúl contenía objetos que a simple vista parecían no valer nada, pero que poseían gran valor sentimental. Con un pequeño hechizo la abrió. Observo su carta de Hogwarts, fotos de ella con Harry y Ron, y otras con Luna, Neville y Ginny.

Observo una foto donde ella aparecía hermosamente vestida como un ángel, supuso que sería del baile de disfraces que sus amigos le comentaron, a su lado yacía un joven galante, pero su antifaz no dejaba ver quién era, pero su cabello rubio le recordaba a solo una persona, después descartó la idea. Con un buen hechizo, cualquiera podría haber cambiado su tono de cabello. Pero si de algo estaba segura es que ese porte no correspondía a Harry o a Ron.

Sin perder más tiempo, quito la parte superior de la caja, ya que tenía debajo un compartimiento oculto. Tomó el relicario que sus padres le regalaron cuando entró a Hogwarts y se quedo petrificada al ver un anillo colgando de la cadena. Con manos algo temblorosas de duda y emoción lo observo, tenía un escudo que reconoció al instante. Ese escudo aparecía en la nota del profeta que había visto la noche anterior donde se anunciaba el fin de la dinastía Malfoy ¡Era el escudo de los Malfoy!, y en el interior del anillo estaban las iniciales DM. Su corazón latía deprisa sin saber el porqué. Su mirada se dirigió a un pergamino doblado pulcramente, lo desdoblo y procedió a leer.

_Hermione:_

_Sé que conforme pase el tiempo las cosas se irán volviendo más y más difíciles. Quisiera poder estar a tu lado y estar lejos de esta guerra que se avecina, pero sabemos que eso es imposible. Debo cuidar de mi familia y tú también debes estar a lado de los tuyos._

_Lo que te dije es cierto, si nos separamos espero que un día, cuando todo esto acabe (porque tú me haces tener la esperanza de que todo esto acabará), tú y yo nos podamos encontrar nuevamente, y poder por fin, estar juntos para siempre._

_Quisiera decirte tantas cosas, que este pergamino no alcanzaría para guardar todas las palabras que tengo en la mente. Solo te pido que seas fuerte y pase lo que pase, jamás pierdas la fe en aquello que crees, tampoco pierdas la fe en mí._

_Quizá más adelante nos topemos y lo mejor será actuar como completos desconocidos para no ponerte en peligro, pero recuerda que siempre cuidaré de ti. No dejes de amarme; si salgo vivo de esto no dudaré en ir por ti, pero si no lo logro, por favor olvídame y continúa. Sé feliz por mí y también por ti._

_Gracias amor, todo este tiempo me hiciste el hombre más feliz y si volviera a nacer te escogería una y mil veces más. Cambiaste mi mundo Hermione Granger, y haces que cada vez más quiera ser una mejor persona. Sé que nací del lado opuesto, sin embargo, lucharé también por tu causa. Nunca dudes de mí._

_Sé fuerte, sé sabía, prudente, y no olvides que te amo._

_Atentamente  
DM._

_P.D. Cada vez que veas mi anillo, recuerda que soy tuyo, que eres mía Granger._

Las lagrimas, al principio silenciosas, se convirtieron en sollozos. El dolor que sentía Hermione Granger era indescriptible. Ahora sabía porque desde que leyó la noticia de la muerte de Draco, ya no pudo sentirse igual, un vacío en su corazón se había instalado. Era cierto que no recordaba nada con Draco, pero sabía que lo amaba, no tenía la menor duda, y estaba segura de que él también la amó.

Lloraba sin poder contenerse. Dolía demasiado, deseaba tanto ver a Draco y que éste respondiera sus dudas, que la abrazará; porque tenía la certeza de que sus abrazos eran reconfortantes, que su mirada era cálida. Sabía que ya no podría sentirse igual y que ese dolor, no iba a abandonarla fácilmente. Ya no podría ser la misma y lo agradecía también, prefería conservar ese pequeño y doloroso retazo de recuerdo en su mente que olvidar lo importante que Draco fue para ella.

¿Por qué ninguno de sus amigos le dijo nada acerca de Draco? Probablemente pensaron que con la muerte de Draco, y la amnesia de Ron, ya no era necesario recordarle nada, pero le parecía injusto. Demasiado injusto. Incluso pensó que quizá sus amigos tuvieran algo que ver con su amnesia.

Se sintió egoísta, cuando sabía que la misión más importante ahora era ayudar a Harry en su lucha contra Voldemort. Sabía que debía concentrarse en ello y lo haría, pero también buscaría la forma de recuperar sus recuerdos. Ahora más que nunca deseaba saber todo, cada detalle de ese año con su peor enemigo, Draco Malfoy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lo que Harry potter, ni siquiera Bellatrix lestrange supieron, es que Blaise Zabinni no había lanzado la maldición asesina contra su amigo aquel día que le ordenaron matarlo. Solo le había lanzado un_ desmaius_ poderoso.

Draco en alguna ocasión, en el sótano de la casa, encontró un libro de magia oscura, muy viejo y antiguo con hechizos que en estos tiempos ya eran obsoletos, y descubrió que había una forma de que los hechizos mentales, se hicieran pasar como verbales. Era muy difícil y le llevo dos años de entrenamientos a Blaise y Draco.

El truco consistía en tener suficiente control mental, para que el hechizo que se pensaba predominara ante aquel que se pronunciaba. Les costó horas de entrenamiento y heridas, pero funcionó y continuaron hasta perfeccionarla. Ese mismo entrenamiento ayudó a que la legeremancia les resultara una técnica fácil de dominar.

Un día decidieron que había llegado el día de practicar con la maldición asesina, aunque por si las dudas, practicaron con animales, y al ver que les funcionaba por completo, decidieron practicarla en ellos mismos con éxito, sin saber que en algún momento, ese entrenamiento serviría para salvar la vida de Draco.

A pesar de ello, las vidas de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger estaban separadas por completo. Cada uno estaba muerto para el otro ¿Podría Draco Malfoy continuar por el buen camino? ¿Qué rumbo tomaría la vida de Hermione Granger? ¿Podría recuperar sus recuerdos?

Solo el tiempo, les iría dando las respuestas que necesitaban, y solo el tiempo se encargaría de curar el dolor que se había instalado en sus corazones.

**Nota:** _Quizás nadie se percató, pero en algún capítulo di pistas sobre unos entrenamientos "que parecían no funcionarles" a Draco y Blaise, porque pronunciaban un hechizo y les salía otro._

_Por otro lado, disculpen la demora, han pasado demasiadas cosas que tuve que abandonar los fics. Por ahora, me comprometo a escribir regularmente a partir de octubre porque ando en un proyecto que me está absorbiendo (Además de mi trabajo y un trabajo extra que surgió), pero si les gustó este capítulo y tienen ansias de más antes de octubre, denme ánimo con sus comentarios, con uno que lo lea me animaré a darme tiempo, para subir otro capítulo en estos días. También se aceptan sugerencias. Saludos_


End file.
